Girls Like You
by jessica619
Summary: Dean and Lexi are back. *5 of 5* Maybe it's 6:45. Maybe I'm barely alive. Maybe you've taken my shit for the last time, yeah. Maybe I know that I'm drunk. Maybe I know you're the one. Maybe I'm thinking it's better if you drive. Cause girls like you, Run around with guys like me, Til sundown, when I come through I need a girl like you-Maroon 5
1. Chapter 1

Dean was getting ready to be inducted into the Hall Of Fame again, but for his singles career. Roman and Seth were getting theirs as well. Its been three years since his three oldest daughters were off and doing their own thing. He worried for them, just like any father would. He reminded them that his door was always open to them.

"We're getting old", he suddenly said.

Lexi chuckled and turned to face him in bed.

"What?", she asked.

"I'll be in my fifties by the time Luca and Lola are teenagers.", he said.

"So?", Lexi asked.

"I just, I don't know", he sighed.

"I love you Jon, but if you say you want to go back to wrestling", he stopped her.

"No, of course not. I want to enjoy my family. I just miss the kids being small and running around bugging the crap out of me", he said.

She giggled.

"You'll get to enjoy that soon, but in grandpa mode", Lexi said.

Dean sighed. Cat was three months pregnant with her and KC's first child. They didn't live too far away. Starting off in a nice one story house that Lexi helped them pick out.

"Gracie might be next", Lexi said.

"No, don't even say it. She needs to finish school first, we agreed", Dean said.

"Life finds a way", Lexi said.

"I should have never let you watch Jurassic Park before bed", Dean mumbled.

Lexi giggled and kissed him.

"She's on birth control, she's not getting knocked up anytime soon. Besides, she has a wedding to plan. She's debating between a winter wedding or fall", Lexi said.

"Neither", Dean said pouting.

Lexi kissed his cheek.

"Fine, then can we talk about our twenty third Anniversary?", she asked.

He looked at his wife.

"Bora Bora sound good to you?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Sounds perfect", she said.

He turned his head a bit and kissed her.

"You aren't sick of me yet?", she asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing", he said.

"I miss the long hair a bit, but other than that, I love you so much", she said.

He kissed her nose.

"I can grow it back out. I love you too", he replied.

Their bedroom door opened and their twin girls stood there.

"My beauties, what can I do for you?", Dean asked.

The girls climbed into their parents bed, cuddling up close to their mom. She smiled and kissed their heads.

"Cock blockers", Dean mumbled.

Lexi slapped his arm and he chuckled.

"I can't wait till they don't climb into bed with us", he whispered.

"Enjoy it while you still can. You'll be missing this when they stop", she whispered.

Dean knew she was right. He kissed his baby girls heads.

"I love you", he whispered to each.

* * *

Cat was sitting in her baby's nursery. She couldn't decide what theme she wanted to do, but first she needed to find out what they were having. They've been married three years now. KC was on the road still as WWE champion and Universal champion. After he won both at WrestleMania, he had to work overtime, coming out on both brands.

Chloe walked into the room and sat beside her sister. The twins were now fourteen and calm. Which surprised their parents a lot, considering how they were evil master minds at eight.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"Trying to figure out the theme", Cat said.

"If it's a boy, you can do pirates", Chloe suggested.

Cat smiled. She rubbed her bump and nodded.

"I like that. Like Jake and The Neverland Pirates", she said.

Chloe nodded.

"And for a girl, I was thinking, owls", Cat said.

"I like that", Chloe said.

When KC was on the road, either Chloe or Veronica stayed with her. Just in case.

"So, how was school?", Cat asked.

"Same. I tried out for soccer today. I'll know tomorrow if I have a spot", Chloe said.

"You will. You are so good Chlo", Cat said.

* * *

Gracie was interning at a fashion house in New York. The designer loved her drawings of ideas and offered her an internship. She took it right away. Wyatt wasn't happy about it, but mostly because she hadn't talked to him about it.

He was playing professional football for the Philadelphia Eagles, he wasn't so far away from her. Getting to their apartment, he set his bag in the closet. He walked up behind her as she was looking over designs that were sent to her.

"Hi baby, I missed you this week", he said, kissing her cheek.

During the week she spent it in New York. Fridays she made her way home to Philly. She smiled and turned in his arms to face him.

"Missed you too", she replied.

He kissed her.

"So, my mom asked about wedding plans. She said if you need help, she will be more than happy to help you. So did my sister", he said, removing his sweat filled shirt and tossing it in the hamper.

Gracie didn't have anything done. He walked back out to look over her face.

"We are still getting married, right?", he asked.

"Of course. I just haven't had much time to plan. I've got a deadline before the show and", he shook his head at her.

"I knew this was going to happen if you took that internship", he said.

"I've already apologized to you for that. I should have spoken to you first, but, you have to know how important this is for me", she said.

"And I get that. You followed me to Philly when I got drafted. You didn't have too, but you did. I just, I didn't think I would be waiting this long to make you my wife", he said.

"After the show. I promise, I will get right on the planning", she said.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Wyatt. Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife.", she said.

He smiled at her before kissing her.

"I love you too", he replied.

"Why don't you show me how much? Its been a week too long", she whispered.

He lifted her and took them to their bedroom.

* * *

Amelia and Ryder had established themselves all over the world in such a short time. Winning title after title. Amelia had thought better than to use her dad's WWE name. So she went with Moxley. Lia Moxley. They had just finished their first round of tryouts at the performance center.

They were walking out when they decided to grab something to eat.

"So how do you think you did?", Ryder asked.

"I feel good about it, but my promo, it just didn't cut it for me", she said.

"I didn't feel good about mine either", he said.

"You don't think they recognized me, do you? I mean, I met Finn Balor when I was a kid", she said.

"I don't think so. He would have said something to you", Ryder said.

Amelia nodded. She hoped that was true. She didn't want to get an opportunity because of who her mom and dad are. She wanted to earn this on her own.

"Relax babe, your dad and uncles trained us for all of this. They wanted us to be ready and we are", Ryder said.

Amelia took a deep breath and nodded.

"All done?", he asked.

She nodded and they stood to leave. They were staying with Roman and Riley while they did their tryouts.

"Maybe I should ask my uncle Joe for help. You know, just to calm my nerves", she said.

Ryder took her hand and nodded.

"If it will make you feel better, then ask him", Ryder said.

She kissed her boyfriend before getting in their car.

* * *

That night, Lexi got a call from Amelia.

"I'm sure you did fine baby", Lexi said.

"I don't know, I think I'm just overthinking this whole thing", Lia said.

"I never got my spot after my first try out. I got it after my second and trust me, there are plenty of wrestlers who've had to try out several times before finally getting the green light", Lexi said.

"I know. I just don't want to let dad down", Lia said.

"Sweetheart, dad will be fine if you get this or you don't. He loves you no matter what", Lexi said.

"Is he there?", she asked.

"Afraid not. Its his turn to lock up the gym, might want to call him at his office", Lexi said.

"No, it will just make me feel worse", Amelia said.

"Lia, don't be too hard on yourself. If they say no, then you work your ass off to make sure that next time, they say yes", Lexi said.

"I know. I should go, second try outs are tomorrow", Lia said.

"Ok, I love you.", Lexi said.

"Love you too mama", she replied.


	2. Chapter 2-The Best Part

Amelia and Ryder had just finished their try out. They gathered the group to let them know who will be getting a contract and who won't. Ryder squeezed her hip.

"Breathe, Good", Ryder whispered to her.

She did as he said. While Finn read off name after name.

"And", Finn said.

He looked around till his eyes landed on Ryder.

"Ryder Novak", Finn said.

Amelia felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Ryder looked at her. She smiled.

"Good for you, you deserve this Ry", she said.

He shook hands with Finn and was told where to go to sign his contract for NXT. He went back over to Amelia and took her hands.

"If you don't want me to take this, then I won't", he said.

"No, you can't do that. This was our dream, but you got here first. Just wait for me and no love storylines", Amelia said smiling.

Ryder laughed softly.

"Promise", he said, leaning down and kissing her.

"I'm hungry", she said.

"Got it. What would you like to get?", he asked, wrapping his arm over her shoulders.

"Well, we are going to celebrate you, so you pick", she said.

"Mexican?", he asked.

She nodded.

* * *

Cat was making dinner when Chris walked through the door. He set his bags by the washer and quickly went to the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled.

"Welcome home daddy", she said.

She turned and he bent down to kiss her bump.

"Being good for mommy?", he asked.

She giggled.

"How was the flight?", she asked.

"Too long. I missed you", he said, kissing her.

"I would have gone, but I just want to have everything ready for this baby. I don't want to go crazy trying to finish everything last minute. Lexi told me that babies could come early and I just want to have everything done", she said.

He nodded.

"Well, whenever you are ready to join me. I have my bus", he said.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And which female superstars get to ride in it?", she asked playfully.

"None. It will only and always just be you", he said serious.

They kissed.

"So, when do we get to find out what we are going to have?", he asked.

"Tomorrow. I don't want to tell my family till all of my siblings are back together. And that's not till the twins fifteenth birthday next month", she said.

He nodded.

"Deal", he said.

* * *

Gracie and Wyatt had just finished making love. He moved beside her and kissed her shoulder.

"I missed you", he whispered.

"I could tell", she said, laughing softly.

He chuckled.

"Oh, and I was able to get the twins birthday party off. So we could go", Wyatt said.

"Great. Now I just need to see if I can get that day off", she said.

"What?", he asked.

She sat up and grabbed his shirt off the floor. She looked at him.

"Before I didn't have someone telling me what I can and can not do. I have a boss now", she said.

"Your brother and sister are really looking forward to this. Fifteens mean a lot to your mom's side of the family.", Wyatt said.

"I know Wyatt. I had one too", she said.

"Then talk to your boss. Your mom and your dad are really looking forward to seeing you as well", Wyatt said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not trying to get you mad babe, but, ever since you took this internship, you've changed", he said.

"Why? Because I'm not free whenever you want me to be? I don't want to just sit at home and be a trophy wife or a football wife", she said.

"I never said you had to be any of those. I have supported you since you told me what you wanted to do. I was looking over your designs before that woman was. When you took that other summer internship in Boston, I supported you. I followed you", he said, sitting up.

She paced.

"I just, I want to make a name for myself too. I don't just want to be Wyatt Preston's wife", she said.

She sat beside him and he took her hands.

"My sister is this famous independent wrestler who might get a WWE contract. Cat works for Google, from home, lucky.", Gracie said.

Wyatt smiled.

"My parents are this big deal. Hall of Famers and I'm pretty sure my younger siblings are going to be something epic when they get older. I just, don't want to be the left behind one", she said.

"Grace, you won't be left behind. You don't think your sisters feel the same way you do? I mean, what happens if your sister gets the contract and Ryder doesn't? That puts a strain on their relationship because they had hoped to get it together. Chris is always on the road, Cat must feel lonely, especially now that she's pregnant", Wyatt said.

"Have you been talking to my sisters?", she asked.

"Actually, yeah. They call when you are in New York. You don't answer their calls", he said.

"I just get so busy and I don't want to get stuck in full blown conversations while trying to get work done", she said.

"Well thanks, you could have warned me", Wyatt said.

She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I love you and if you want to work for this monster of a woman, I guess I can support you from Philly", he said.

She laughed harder and hugged him.

"I love you too", she said.

"But do ask about getting a few days off", he said.

"Yeah, yeah", she said.

He laughed and laid her back down.

* * *

"Ok, so what's the big deal with these fifteens?", Seth asked.

"Something about my baby girl becoming a woman, which I forbid. My son becoming a man. I don't know. I just go along with my wife", Dean said.

Lexi passed by him and pinched his shoulder.

"That's for not paying attention", she said.

"I love you too", he replied.

Seth laughed.

"Usually the girl wears this big puffy dress, but I don't want to force her into one of those. I want my kids to wear what they want, as long as it's a dress and Cam is dressed nicely", Lexi said.

"Is this one of those Quinceanera things?", Seth asked.

Lexi nodded.

"But we aren't calling it that", Lexi said.

"Camden disapproved", Dean said.

Seth nodded.

"And Chloe didn't want this big dress like her sisters", Lexi said.

"I want a big dress mom", Ronnie said.

Lexi kissed her eleven year old daughter's forehead.

"Since your daddy's little girl, you are going to have the biggest one", Lexi said.

Ronnie hugged her dad.

"Shit, I need to start wrestling again to afford that", Dean said.

Seth laughed.

"I have too many girls", Dean said.

Luca and Lola ran out, hugging their dad's legs, almost knocking him over.

"Meatballs, you almost knocked daddy down", Dean said.

"Play tea party daddy", Lola said, jumping up and down.

"Tea party", Luca started chanting.

Then both girls started screaming it.

"Alright terrible two. Go get ready, I'll be there in a few minutes", Dean said.

"Yay", they both cheered before running inside.

Seth and Lexi laughed at him. He glared at them.

"Hey, you wanted all girls", she said shrugging.

"I knew that was going to come back to bite me in the ass", he mumbled before walking inside.

"So how's Gracie? Last I heard she was hoping to get this internship thing in New York. I've tried calling her, but she never answers.", Seth said.

"Yeah, you know her. When she gets into something its hard to pull her out. She got it, commuting from New York to Philly. Haven't heard from her either. I get my information from Wyatt.", Lexi said.

"That's not healthy", Seth said.

"I know. She just wants to impress Dean. Ever since Amelia started winning title after title, she feels like she's losing him. Ever since they were little they have been competing for his attention. When one doesn't have it they feel like he's picking favorites.", Lexi said.

"I remember that well", Seth said nodding.

"I told him, but he just brushes it off. Tells me he still has kids to worry about at home and not to pay any mind to some childish competition between the girls", Lexi said.

"Are you worried?", Seth asked.

"A little bit. You know how bad it got when Amelia felt like Dean was choosing Gracie", she said.

He nodded.

"I can talk to him if you want", Seth said.

"No. I'm going to let this explode in his face so I can say I told you so. It's the best part", she said.

Seth laughed.

"You evil woman", he said.

"Payback for not getting the vasectomy when I told him too", she said.

"Hey, but then you wouldn't have all these adorable little ones running around", Seth said.

"True. I'd be stuck with just Dean and that's not good. We would kill each other", she said.

Seth hugged her and laughed.

"I'll see you. Tell Jon I said bye", he said.

She walked him to the door and waved as he drove off. She made her way to the twins room and leaned against the door. She watched as he was making the girls laugh and kissing their cheeks.

"I love you daddy", Luca said, hugging his arm.

He kissed the top of her head. Seeing him this way with their kids made her fall in love with him all over again. He was so good to them. He looked over and lifted his toy cup.

"Want some tea?", he asked.

She walked over and kissed him.

"Thank you for not wanting to get clipped sooner", she whispered.

"I can always get it reversed", he smirked.

"I don't think so, but nice try", she said, pecking his lips before walking out.

Their twin girls giggled at seeing their parents kissing.

"Don't get any ideas meatballs", Dean said, pointing at them.

"I want a boyfriend", Lola said.

"Kid, are you trying to break my heart. No, no boyfriend till you're a at least fifty", he said.

"No", she laughed.

He smiled.

"Daddy more tea?", Luca asked.

"I would love some", he said, handing her his cup.

 _ **A/N: I couldn't wait till Monday. Lol.**_

 _ **Also, when writing I kept trying to picture what each guy looked liked. So I decided on picking some actors for the faces of their characters. Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **K.C. or Chris- Scott Eastwood**_

 _ **Wyatt- Ryan Guzman**_

 _ **Ryder- KJ Apa (love him in Riverdale)**_


	3. Chapter 3-All Together

Gracie had gotten the days off that Wyatt and her mom had asked for. They were getting ready for the party. Dean loved the house full of noise and fighting over the bathrooms like before, except now, his three oldest brought three boys with them, adding more to the chaos. Dean found Amelia downstairs and dressed. He couldn't help but think about when she was little and Lexi would dress her up for church. She would spin in her dress and laugh. He smiled.

"Hey kid, what's been happening? You don't call me anymore", he said.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around her dad. She didn't realize how bad she needed him to hug her. He rubbed her back like he use to do when she was little.

"I missed you dad", she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her head.

"I missed you too baby", he replied.

She knew she had to tell him about not getting the contract. Pulling out of the hug but still holding his hands.

"Dad, I need to tell you something", she said softly.

He nodded.

"You aren't pregnant are you?", he asked her.

She laughed and shook her head no. He sighed, a relieved look on his face. His baby was too young for that right now and so was Gracie.

"Ok, so what do you need to tell me?", he asked.

"I went to a WWE tryout", she said.

"Oh yeah, your mom told me. How did it go?", he asked.

"I didn't get it", she said.

He nodded and touched her cheek.

"Its ok. Just tryout next time. It took me three attempts before they finally said ok. It took your mom two. Just don't give up. If you and Ryder really want this, keep fighting", Dean said.

She nodded.

"Actually, Ryder got a contract", she said.

He smiled.

"Really?", he asked.

She nodded and sighed.

"And you don't like that?", he asked after seeing the look on her face.

"I just, how did he get it and I didn't? My parents are wrestlers, legends, and his aren't. I don't understand it", she said.

He nodded.

"I thought you said you didn't want them to know you were our daughter. Something about not being given a hand out", he said, repeating his daughter's words.

"I don't. I meant, I don't know what I meant", she sighed, sitting down.

He followed her.

"Just because you are our daughter, doesn't mean you're automatically going to be a great wrestler. You have to be taught it, you aren't born with it. You don't think Charlotte or Nattie had to train, they did. Just like you had to train. Blood, sweat, and tears went into making them wrestlers.", Dean said.

"I know", she said.

He kissed her head.

"Its ok to be a little jealous of Ryder, but don't let this get between you two. Its only a contract and like I said, I didn't get one on my first try and neither did your mom", he said.

She nodded. Ryder and Wyatt came down dressed and talking about football camp. Dean went over to him and hugged Ryder.

"Congrats on the contract, Lia told me", Dean said.

"Thank you Mr. Good. That means a lot coming from you. Especially since you trained me", Ryder said.

Dean nodded. He was really proud of him. He knew how hard not only Amelia trained, but also Ryder. He went to sit with Amelia and took her hand in his. Dean looked at Wyatt.

"How's football?", he asked.

"Really good, I might get to start this season", he said.

"That's great. Lexi and I are ready to head to Philly to see you", Dean said.

"Definitely, Gracie did tell you your tickets are ready and waiting.", he said.

Dean nodded. Gracie came down and hugged him.

"Hey, how's that new boss of yours?", Dean asked.

"Crazy", Wyatt said.

Dean laughed and Gracie rolled her eyes. He could tell Gracie didn't like what Wyatt said.

"Hey, what's going on?", Dean asked her.

"Nothing dad. I've just had a long week", she said.

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her. Wyatt went to join Ryder and Amelia. Dean pulled his oldest away.

"Talk to me", he said, as they walked out back and watched as everything was being set up.

She sighed.

"Its just Wyatt. He's bugging out about my new boss keeping me busy. Says I don't make time to talk to Amelia and Cat or call mom and you", she said.

"Well, your mom does miss your voice. You use to call her every night to tell her about your day and now you don't", he said.

She nodded.

"I know, but my new boss is tougher, she wants me to really understand the fashion industry", she said.

"Does this woman have a family?", he asked.

"Well no", she replied.

"See, that's why she's running around like crazy. You do have a family, you have a fiancé. Don't forget that, because before you know it, you might lose it", Dean said.

Gracie nodded.

"I just don't want to end up giving up what I want to follow Wyatt and becoming some trophy wife", she said.

"I don't think that's what he wants. He just wants you to remember your family and him. I love wrestling, it was everything to me, but once you came along, I was willing to push it aside. I was ok with giving it up and being there for you and your siblings. I thought my world revolved around wrestling, but it doesn't. Its you, your mom, and your siblings.", Dean said.

She nodded.

"I'll set my foot down with my boss", she said.

"Good", he said, kissing her forehead.

The front door opened and Cat walked in with K.C.

"Hey", she said, hugging her dad and then her sister.

Gracie rubbed her bump.

"So, do you know what you're having yet?", Gracie asked.

"Yes, we do, but we want to wait till everyone is downstairs so we could tell you all at once", Cat said.

"I'll tell everyone to come down", Gracie said excited, quickly leaving them outside.

Dean nudged Cat.

"Tell me first", he said.

She giggled and leaned into him, whispering in his ear. He smiled and hugged her.

"You are going to be a wonderful mom", he said to her.

They walked in to see Lexi and the kids coming down. They all sat around the couch. Dean wrapped his arms around Lexi.

"So what is my grandbaby going to be?", Lexi asked.

Cat looked at Chris and he nodded. She looked back at everyone.

"It's a girl", she said.

"Oh man, more girls", Elijah said.

Everyone laughed. They hugged Cat and Lexi kissed her cheek with tears in her eyes.

"I am so happy for you. I still have a lot of girl clothes and blankets if you want to go through them and take some stuff.", Lexi said.

"Yes. We need more clothes for her", Cat said, excited.

"Do you guys have a name yet?", Chloe asked.

"No. I mean, we've talked about a few, but nothing permanent yet", Cat said.

Lexi made her way to Dean as the kids were asking Cat and Chris questions about the baby and giving name suggestions. She wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Can you believe we are going to be grandparents? How crazy", Lexi said.

He smiled.

"Its going to be great, because once we are done playing with the kid, we can give her back to her parents and kick them out", he said.

She laughed.

"I am going to be the coolest grandpa ever", Dean said.

"You are", she said, kissing his cheek.

"I spoke to the girls", he said.

"Oh yeah, and what happened with that?", she asked.

"I'll tell you tonight before bed. Right now, I just want to enjoy having all of our kids here with us", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

That night after the party, Dean and Lexi were getting ready for bed.

"So, what's up with up with our girls?", she asked, rubbing lotion on her legs.

"Amelia didn't get the contract", he said.

Lexi nodded.

"The first tryout is never guaranteed", she said.

"I told her that. I think she understood what I was saying. I just think she got jealous because Ryder got it", he said.

"A blow to her Ambrose ego", Lexi said.

"What?", he asked.

She laughed.

"Oh come on, babe. You had an ego backstage", she said.

"Dean did, not Jon. Hey, and when do you think you'll start calling me by my actual name and not Dean? I haven't been Ambrose in a long ass time", he said.

She laughed softly and kissed him.

"I just like Dean better, sorry", she said.

His jaw dropped open.

"Maybe it's the ego that got me", she said.

He shook his head at her with a smile.

"Back to the girls. What's going on with Gracie?", she asked.

"New boss has her working double time.", he said.

"So much that she can't even send a text to let us know she's still alive", Lexi said.

He chuckled.

"That's what I said", he said.

"I don't like that she's working so hard", Lexi said.

"I don't either, but she's worried that if she doesn't, she'll be stuck being a trophy wife to Wyatt", Dean said.

"Wyatt would never treat her that way", she said.

He nodded.

"I said the same thing", he said.

"Are you worried?", she asked, laying her head on his chest.

"A little, but they know that if they need to vent or advice, that they can come to us. They know the door is always open for them to come home if they need it.", Dean said.

She nodded.

"The only thing that scares me is that two of them are so far away.", she said.

He kissed her head.

"Me too", he said softly.


	4. Chapter 4-Rainbows

Ryder had to report to the performance center Monday morning, so he took the first flight out to Orlando.

"I'll see you in a few days", he said to Amelia.

She nodded with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I love you", he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you more", she replied.

She let him go and watched him walk towards his gate. He waved once more. Gracie wrapped her arm around her sister.

"You'll see him soon", she said.

Amelia nodded. They walked to the parking lot and found their car. Driving to pick up Cat so they could go shopping with their mom before both girls left again.

"So when is the next try out for WWE?", Gracie asked.

"Not for a few months. I've gotten a few calls though, from Ring of Honor and CMLL. I might do those while I wait for the tryout", Amelia said.

Gracie nodded.

"You'll get it Lia", Gracie said.

"I hope so. How's your fashion thing going? Any celebrity wearing your clothes yet?", Amelia asked.

"I wish, then this way I don't have to take orders from my witch of a boss", she said.

Amelia laughed.

"Then quit. Find someone else", Amelia said.

"Its not that easy Lia.", Gracie said.

Gracie shrugged it off and changed the subject.

"Anyway, if you need new gear just give me colors and I'll make some for you", Gracie said.

Amelia nodded.

"Duh", Lia said.

Gracie had been making Amelia and Ryder's gear since they started wrestling. She didn't ask for money in return, but Ryder felt bad. She was doing all this work and not getting anything. So they started paying her. Not much, but she understood.

That gave Gracie an idea. An idea she didn't want to share with Lia just yet. Stopping at Cat's house, they got off to see if she was ready. Chris hugged them.

"Where's Cat?", Amelia asked.

"Upstairs. Why don't you go on up and get her", he said.

Amelia nodded and went up. Gracie walked into the kitchen with Chris.

"Hey Chris", she said.

He looked over.

"Does WWE still need an extra seamstress?," she asked.

He had mentioned something to her a few months ago. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, why?", he asked.

"What would I have to do to get them to hire me?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"I think just have your resume and if I know yours, they'll hire you. Show them some of the work you did for your sister and Ryder. They'll snatch you right up", he said.

He took a drink if his water.

"Which reminds me. Think you can do something for me?", he asked.

"Sure. I'll need to take your measurements and colors or designs you want", she said.

"Sounds good. I'll even put in a good favor for you", he said.

"Thanks", she said, hugging him.

"Ok, ready to go", Cat called.

Chris and Gracie walked out of the kitchen and watched as Amelia helped Cat down the stairs.

"Have fun ladies", Chris called.

They drove back to their parents house to pick up their mom and sisters. Walking in, the twins hugged Cat.

"Luca, where's mommy?", Amelia asked her sister.

"Upstairs yelling at Chloe", she replied.

"You two go. If I go up, I'm not coming down", Cat said, sitting on the couch.

Veronica was in the hall, walking towards them.

"What's going on?", Gracie asked.

"Chloe snuck out last night", Ronnie whispered.

Gracie and Amelia sighed. Their dad wasn't raising hell, so that meant he didn't know. They got to Chloe's room and poked their heads in. Their mom was so angry.

"And you better hope that your father doesn't find out, because the second he does he is going to kill you and then me", their mom yelled.

Chloe was looking at her feet.

"Mom", Gracie said.

She turned and took a deep breath.

"Everything ok?", Gracie asked.

"No", their mom said before walking out.

They didn't like when their mom was upset. Gracie and Amelia walked into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Sneaking out of the house Chlo", Amelia said.

"I already heard it from mom", Chloe said.

"And guess what, you're going to hear it from us too", Gracie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you two care? You don't even live here anymore. You don't see how she treats me", Chloe said.

"We care because you are our little sister. Do you know what could happen to you that late at night and mom and dad don't know? Someone could kidnap you. A crazy man can hold you down and rape you", Gracie said.

"Mom and dad don't need that kind of worry, Chloe", Amelia said.

"And as for the way mom treats you. Don't sit here and lie to us and say she treats you like crap because I know for a fact that she doesn't.", Gracie said.

Chloe wiped her tear. Gracie sighed.

"Chloe, do you know what a rainbow baby is?", Gracie asked.

Chloe shook her head no.

"A rainbow baby is a baby who was born to someone who lost a baby previously. Before you and Camden were born, mom was pregnant with a baby. His name is Ethan", Gracie said.

Chloe sat up straighter.

"You mean, mama lost a baby before me and Cam", Chloe said.

Gracie and Amelia nodded.

"He died while she was still pregnant with him", Amelia said.

Chloe looked down at her hands.

"You and Camden are mommy's rainbow babies", Gracie said.

"Mom can't lose you too and neither can we", Amelia said, brushing her sister's hair behind her ear.

Chloe stood and went to find her mom. She was in her room crying. Chloe crawled onto the bed and towards her mom.

"I'm sorry mommy, I won't do it again", Chloe whispered to her.

Lexi wrapped her arms around her.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you", she said, before placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"I know", Chloe said.

Amelia and Gracie walked in. Gracie laid her head in her mom's lap and Amelia laid her head in Chloe's lap.

"So, if we are going shopping, can we go before I get hungry", Cat yelled up the stairs.

They laughed and stood. Lexi set the twins into the back and buckled them up, Veronica sat between them. Chloe sat up front with her mom. Cat, Amelia, and Gracie followed in their car.

* * *

Dean was cutting the grass and fixing the twins garden area. Taking out weeds and repainting the sign that told you the name of the plant. Wyatt was helping him. Camden was cleaning around the grill area with Elijah.

"So have you and Gracie set a date yet? I feel like you two have been engaged a while now", Dean said.

Wyatt chuckled.

"I want to, but she wants to finish this internship and make a name for herself before we get married. I think she's afraid that if we do get married, I expect her to be a housewife and I don't want her to feel that way", Wyatt said.

Dean nodded.

"And are you willing to wait that long?", Dean asked.

Wyatt nodded.

"I love Gracie, and I'll wait for her", he said.

Dean nodded.

"Man, you make it hard to dislike you kid", Dean said.

Wyatt laughed.

* * *

On the flight back to Boston, Gracie wanted to share her possible news with Wyatt.

"So I spoke to Chris today", she said.

"Yeah. About what?", Wyatt asked.

"Possibly becoming a seamstress for WWE", she said.

"Like making their gear?", he asked.

She nodded. Wyatt could see the excitement on her face.

"If that's what you want to do, I'll support you, you know that", he said.

"I'm sure you will. This means I won't work for the witch anymore", she said.

He laughed.

"I didn't call her a witch", he said.

"No, I did", she said.

He kissed her.

"So when will you know you have the job?", he asked.

"I actually sent them my resume last night. I probably won't hear from them for a few days. I even sent them pictures of Lia's gear and Ryder's gear. Then Chris wants me to make some for him", she said.

"You look absolutely excited right now", he said smiling.

"I am. I love making Lia's gear, seeing the look on her face. Wrestling is in my blood, this is perfect. I should have done this sooner", she said.

"Well the point is you are doing it now", he said.

She nodded.

"And are you sure you'll be ok with this? I'll be gone for I would say five days, and then when we go on tour", she said.

"Babe, as long as you are happy, I'm good with whatever schedule", he said.

She leaned into him and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5-Plans

Ryder had called Lia when he landed in Orlando. He had an apartment to himself. He had to report to the performance center first thing early morning. She was happy for him, but apart of her couldn't help but be jealous still. She was back to living with her parents between shows in Mexico and Ring of Honor.

Her mom came running in with the phone in hand. It was the phone they used for work. Never handing out their cell phone numbers.

"Its Lucha Underground", she whispered.

Lia sat up and took the phone from her mom. She stepped outside to have more quiet. Her mom watching her from the window.

"What's going on?", Dean asked.

"Lucha Underground called her", Lexi said.

"Awesome", he said, no enthusiasm behind him.

"You could be a little more excited for her", Lexi said.

"Its just that Lucha Underground does full contracts like WWE. If they give her one, WWE is out for a long while", Dean said.

Lexi hadn't thought about that.

"Well, let's just see what she says and if she chooses to work for Lucha, then please be happy for her", Lexi said.

"Of course I will be", Dean said.

They watched as she finished the conversation and hung up. Walking back inside.

"So?", Lexi asked.

Amelia smiled.

"I got a contract. I'll be going down to L.A. tomorrow and signing a contract. It will be for a year and I can't work with anyone else like WWE till after the season is over on tv.", she said.

"If this is what you want, I say go for it", Dean said.

"You sure? You won't be mad because it's not WWE?", she asked.

Dean finally got the reason for why Lexi kept saying to look excited.

"I want you to listen to me baby girl. I will always be proud of you, no matter what you decide to do in this life. You've got me forever, and I'll be front row cheering you on", he said.

She smiled and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head.

"So speaking of being ok with my decisions. I'll be Lia G while in Lucha", Amelia said.

"Whoa, wait, why?", he asked.

"Ambrose belongs to WWE. I can't use that name on TV. So I picked mom's thing", she said.

Lexi rubbed her husband's back.

"You could use Moxley, you know", he said.

"Dad", she whined.

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but when WWE signs you, you'll be Lia Ambrose", Dean said.

She held her hand out to him. He took it, shaking it.

"Deal", she said.

* * *

Gracie didn't want to give up the internship till she had the job with WWE. Getting home, there was a message on her machine. It was them calling to make up an interview with her. She called Wyatt right away.

"Hey, what's up?", he asked.

"What are you doing right now?", she asked.

"Just getting out of practice and getting in my truck", he said.

"So, you'll never guess who called me to set up an interview", she said.

"No way. They called you that quick", he said.

"Yes. I have an interview with them this weekend, so that means I won't be going to Philly", she said.

"I understand, but you've got this Grace. You are talented and I'm sure as soon as they saw the work you did for Lia and Ryder, they knew they wanted to hire you", he said.

She smiled.

"I don't want to tell my parents till I have the actual job. So please don't say anything to my mom.", she said.

"Promise", he said.

"I really wish you were here to celebrate with me", she said.

"I wish I was there too babe", he replied.

She hoped that as soon as they told her she had the job, she can leave that internship behind and her apartment here. Living full time in Philly with him.

* * *

Dean loved taking his lunch breaks during the week and going home to his wife, because it was the only time he got her to himself. Getting to his bedroom, his wife was folding clothes. She smiled.

"No one is home right?", he asked.

She shook her head no and set the clothes down. He quickly closed the space between them and kissed her. He laid her back, lifting the dress up her legs and over her waist.

"Finally I don't have to fight or wait for your attention", he said.

She giggled.

"I'm sorry", she replied.

"Remind me again why we have so many fucking kids", he said.

She laughed.

"Because someone didn't want to get a vasectomy sooner", she said.

He was unzipping his pants when their bedroom door swung open. He groaned.

"I signed my contract", Amelia said, holding up a file.

Lexi sat up, fixing her dress, and moved closer to their daughter. Dean licked his lips and sighed.

"Really? You don't even live here anymore", Dean said.

Amelia made a face.

"Ew dad, stop being gross", she said.

He laid back and rubbed his face.

"And I wished my kids would stop cock blocking me", he mumbled.

Lexi swatted his leg and he sat up. She showed him her contract and he smiled.

"I am so proud of you Lia. This is amazing, I can't wait to go to one of your tapings", he said.

She sat beside her mom. Dean raised a brow, clearing his throat.

"We were in the middle of something. Come on I only have like fifteen minutes left", Dean said to his daughter.

She rolled her eyes and stood.

"Fine. I'll be at Cat's house", Amelia said.

"Thank you", Dean said.

Lexi laughed at him and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Getting to Cat's house, she was on her couch eating.

"You made food, I'm starving", Lia said, walking into her kitchen.

Cat nodded.

"Help yourself", Cat said, not minding at all.

Being alone in the house was well, too lonely. She was happy when one of her siblings came over to spend a few hours with her or she went to her parents house for dinner. Amelia handed her the file and Cat opened it. She smiled.

"Congrats baby. This is amazing, I am so proud of you. Do mom and dad know?", she said.

Amelia nodded.

"Yeah, but I had to leave. Dad was being so gross", Amelia said, making a face.

"Yeah, Chris walked in on them once and now he texts to make sure its safe to go over", Cat said.

Amelia laughed.

"Have you told Ryder?", Cat asked.

"Not yet. He's probably super busy with training and stuff, I don't want to bother him", she said.

"Text him and find out", Cat said.

Amelia nodded and texted Ryder. He called her back.

"Hey babe, what's up", he said.

"So, I got a contract deal with Lucha Underground", she said.

"No way, really?", he asked excited.

"Yeah. I start filming next month in L.A.", she said.

"That's great Lia. I am so proud of you and I can't wait to see you on tv", he said.

She smiled. She should have been this supportive of him when he got his contract.

"So do you know when you'll debut on NXT?", she asked.

"Actually. It won't be NXT", he said.

"What? What do you mean? Did they release you already?", she asked.

Cat watched her.

"No, nothing like that. Actually, Chris asked for me and now I'll be on the main roster with him. I'm debuting at the ppv next weekend", he said.

She couldn't believe it.

"Lia, you there?", he asked.

"Yeah, wow, main roster huh", she said.

"If you don't want me to take it, I won't", he said.

They had planned this all out from the beginning. Both making NXT and then both making it to the main roster. Now it was only him. What did he have that she didn't? She was just as good, if not better.

"No, don't do that. Listen I have to go. Cat needs my help with something", she said.

Before he could say goodbye and I love you. She hung up.

"Everything ok?", Cat asked.

"Did you know Chris was going to help get Ryder on the main roster?", Amelia asked.

Cat nodded like it was no big deal.

"Chris wanted to help him and you. The sooner Ryder gets established the sooner he could recommend you being his mixed tag team partner. You know they just debuted those titles.", Cat said.

"Well I didn't ask for his help. Tell your husband to mind his own business", Amelia said angry.

"Whoa, where is this coming from? I thought you were happy with Ryder. This is a good thing Lia", Cat said.

"It's a good thing for Ryder, not me. Thanks a lot, I thought we were family", Amelia said, before standing and walking out.

Cat sighed. She grabbed her phone and texted her mom what happened. No one else knew about this Ryder situation. Chris thought it would be better to keep it between them for now.

* * *

"Everything ok?", Chris asked Ryder.

"I don't think so", Ryder said.

"What's going on?", Chris asked.

"I don't think Lia is happy with me getting the contract before her. She, I told her about you convincing the bosses to move me up and I don't think she liked that very much", he said sadly.

"She seemed fine with it when I spoke to her", Chris said.

"Yeah, you don't know her like I do", Ryder said.

Chris nodded.

"Look, why don't you go home and speak to her in person. Sometimes things like this need to be fixed face to face", Chris said.

Ryder nodded.

"Thanks Chris", Ryder said.

* * *

Lexi was waiting for Amelia to get home. It was starting to get dark, but she was sure Amelia was at the gym working off her frustrations, just like Dean does. When she walked through the door, she stopped and sighed.

"Cat called you", she said.

Lexi nodded.

"What's going on with you Lia?", Lexi asked.

Amelia shrugged.

"I hate that he got his contract before me. After talking to dad, I realized how stupid that was and then today, I find out that he's not going to NXT. He's debuting on the main roster with Chris as a tag team", Amelia said.

Lexi stayed quiet, letting her daughter get out all of her anger.

"I am way better than him and he gets everything. I have wanted to do this my whole life. He only got into this because of me. Its not fair", Amelia said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"First of all, no one is better than someone else just because of how long they've wanted it. You both have put in the work, you both have won the same amount of titles. You think my relationship with your father worked because he thought he was better than me or I thought I was better than him. No. No matter how much more I got, he was always and I mean always proud of me. Just like I was of him while I was at home pregnant with all of you. I'm not saying its your fault, I'm saying be proud of him. He has worked his butt off", Lexi said.

"I just, we had a plan", Amelia said.

"I know baby, but sometimes plans don't work out. Your father and I learned that the hard way sometimes", she said.

Amelia nodded.

"You need to talk to Ryder and be honest with him", Lexi said.

Amelia nodded again.

"I'll call him later", she said.

"Actually, he's here", Lexi said.

"What do you mean?", Lia asked.

Lexi nodded.

"He's in the backyard. I told him to wait out there while I talked to you first. He took the first flight out", Lexi said.

Amelia sighed and nodded. She made her way out back and could see him playing with the dogs. Taking a deep breath before walking out there.

 **A:N: Poll is still going on till Sunday. Thanks to those who already voted.**


	6. Chapter 6-Sorry

Ryder sat on the swing in their backyard. She joined him. He looked at her and she was looking down at her hands. They use to sit back here and talk when they first started dating. He remembers her telling him how her dad would bring her out here to talk.

"So are we going to talk about what's been bugging you?", he asked calmly.

That's how Ryder always was. Calm. He raised his voice and attitude when he had too, but never with her.

"I just got jealous. You didn't even want to be a wrestler and you got the contract. My parents are both legends and I just thought", she stopped and played with her hands.

He nodded.

"You thought you were going to get it", he said, finishing her sentence.

She nodded.

"My mom set me straight though. I know that if I would have gotten it, you would have been happy for me. I'm sorry Ryder", she said.

"Of course, but I would have been jealous too. I mean, a WWE contract is a big deal and I wish we would have gotten it together. I forgive you", he said.

She smiled at him.

"I should apologize to Cat too. I sort of freaked out on her when I found out Chris was making you his tag partner", she said.

"Jealous", he said, wrapping his arms around her and tickling her.

She laughed. He stopped and she leaned into him, kissing him.

"Of course. I was your first and only tag team partner. Now I have to share you", she said.

He pecked her lips.

"You'll always be my favorite", he said, resting his forehead against hers.

"When do you have to leave?", she asked.

"Tonight. I still have training with Chris. We have to make sure our communication is on point", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

Dean was watching them on the swing. He groaned.

"Stop", Lexi said.

"That's our spot", he mumbled.

Lexi smiled. That's where he had his talks with his girls and sons.

"Jon", Lexi said.

He moved away from the window and over to his wife.

"You think they're going to be ok?", he asked.

"Only time will tell, but I hope so. They are cute together and have known each other their entire lives. There is no one I trust more with her than Ryder", she said.

Dean nodded.

"Me too", he said.

He kissed her cheek and she smiled.

* * *

Cat was at her interview, she was nervous. She had a file of the gear sketches she hand drew. Pictures of the completed gear and Lia was wearing them. She also had Ryder and now Chris's gear .

"You must be Gracie Good", Leslie said, walking over to her.

Gracie stood and nodded, shaking her hand. Leslie stopped.

"Wait. Are you Dean Ambrose's daughter?", she asked.

Gracie wanted to say no, because she wanted to get this job on her own, but she couldn't lie. Sooner or later they would find out.

"Guilty", Gracie said.

"I knew it. I use to do your mom's makeup. I left for a bit and then came back. They hired me to take care of the makeup and seamstress department.", she said.

Gracie smiled.

"I'll make sure to tell my mom you said hello", Gracie said.

"Is she doing ok?", she asked as they walked down the halls.

Gracie nodded.

"She is. Happy. She and my dad are expecting their first grandchild. So they are over the moon about that", Gracie said.

"Oh I bet", she said.

They entered a room. Leslie closed the door behind them.

"I see you are engaged as well", Leslie said.

Gracie looked at her ring and nodded.

"Yes", she answered.

"Have you two set a date?", she asked, sitting at a desk.

"Not yet. We want to wait till he's done with football season", Gracie said.

"Oh you're engaged to an NFL player?", Leslie said.

Gracie smiled.

"Wyatt Preston. Eagles", she said.

"He is good", Leslie said.

Gracie nodded.

"Oh, I brought sketches of the gear I've made and pictures of the finished product", she said.

She handed the file to Leslie and she looked through it. Nodding and smiling at the pictures.

"Well, you have a wonderful talent.", she said.

"Thank you", she said.

"You make Chris's gear, wow. This is better than that simple stuff he was wearing", Leslie commented.

Gracie smiled.

"We can definitely use a hand like yours", Leslie said, handing her back the file.

Gracie felt like Leslie was about to deny her.

"If you can start Friday. We'll be in Boston for a show. You'll work Friday through Tuesdays. Unless said otherwise", Leslie said.

Gracie smiled.

"Really?", Gracie asked.

Leslie nodded.

"Welcome to WWE, well, sort of", Leslie said.

Gracie stood and shook hands with Leslie.

"And when you do set a date, let me know so we can work out your honeymoon days off", Leslie said.

"I will, thank you", Gracie said.

* * *

Amelia wanted to give Cat a few days before she went over to apologize to her. Entering her house, Cat was throwing the trash out.

"Hey", Lia said, locking her hands in front of her.

Cat rolled her eyes.

"If you came over to yell at me some more, don't. Just leave now, I don't need the stress", Cat said.

Amelia sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"Cat, I'm sorry. I know I overreacted. You and Chris were just trying to help and I was just jealous of Ryder.", Amelia said.

Cat nodded and smiled.

"I forgive you. Mom called and told me what happened after you talked to her. I get why you got jealous. A wrestler is all you've ever wanted to be.", Cat said.

Amelia nodded.

"I also came over because I was wondering if you would come with me to the first taping of Lucha. I'll have you back before Chris gets home from the road", Amelia said.

Cat chuckled.

"He'll be fine at home alone. It's not fair that he gets to go around the world while I wait here to pop. I'm coming to L.A. with you", Cat said.

Amelia hugged her.

* * *

After Cat told Chris that she was going to L.A. with Amelia and their dad. Chris wished Lia good luck. Getting to the lot. Dean told the guard their names.

"Go on", the guard said.

Dean nodded and parked. They got off and Amelia had her bag with the new gear Gracie made for her.

"Nervous kid?", her dad asked.

"A little, but that's normal right?", she said.

Her dad and sister nodded. Walking in, she met with the producers of the show. They gave her the script.

"Whoa, wait. I have a romance storyline?", she asked.

Dean took the script and read it. She would be making out with this guy.

"Yes. It's only till you two lose the titles before the end of the season", the producer said.

Dean looked at his daughter.

"Are you comfortable with this?", he asked her.

If she wasn't and they didn't want to release her because of her contract, Dean would buy it out.

"I mean, I have to be right. WWE would be the same thing", she said.

Dean nodded.

"Don't forget to tell Ryder", Dean said.

"I know", she replied.

"So do you get to meet this guy?", Cat asked.

Amelia walked over to the producer.

"Is he here yet?", she asked.

The producer nodded.

"Should be down by the ring", he answered.

All three made their way to the center. Dean could see the setup was different. There was a masked man in the ring with another man running the ropes.

"Which one do you think he is?", Cat asked.

Amelia shrugged.

"That's why we ask girls", Dean said, pushing his daughters closer to the ring.

The men stopped and looked at them.

 **A/N: Happy Birthday to my first muse, Dean Ambrose.**


	7. Chapter 7-Rafa El Rey

This guy smiled at them.

"Wait, I think that's Rafa El Rey", Cat said.

Dean was confused.

"I watch Lucha Libre with Chris. He mostly works in Mexico, sometimes Japan. I've only seen him with his mask off once or twice, but I'm sure that's him", Cat said.

"He doesn't work in Mexico, I would know", Lia said.

"Ok, place a blue and black mask on him, with gold trimming. El Rey", Cat said.

Amelia remembered meeting a man in a black and blue mask called El Rey. This guy smiled.

"Its nice to see you again, Lia", Rafa said.

He held his hand out to her and Dean took it before she could.

"Hey, I'm Jon. Her dad", Dean said.

This guy smiled.

"I know who you are. I use to watch you as a kid. I'm a big fan, of your wife too. I'm Rafael Reyes", he said.

He looked back at Lia and smiled.

"I know, I look different with a mask off", he chuckled.

"Yeah, you do", she replied.

"Where's Ryder? Its strange to see you here without him attached to your hip", he said.

Dean didn't really appreciate that comment.

"We like him attached to her hip", Dean said.

Cat nodded and looked at Rafa.

"I'm Catherine, her sister", Cat said, holding her hand out for him.

He shook it.

"Right the Brady Bunch", Rafa said.

"Basically", Cat said giggling.

Rafa looked back at Amelia. Dean didn't like the way this guy was eyeing his little girl.

"Did you read the script yet?", he asked.

"I did. It's different than what I'm use to", she said.

"Well, maybe it's time you work with another man other than your boyfriend", Rafa smirked.

"I guess. Ok, well, we are going to go. I just came for the script and I guess to meet you", Amelia said, taking her dad's arm.

Cat and Dean followed. Once far enough away, Dean turned to his Amelia.

"I don't like him. He's got bad news written all over him. He was flirting with you", Dean said.

"Dad", Amelia whined.

"He's not wrong Lia", Cat said.

"Ok look, I know I'm dating Ryder. I love Ryder. I am not interested in that man what's so ever.", Amelia said.

"Just be careful Lia. I know men like that, I was a man like that", Dean said serious.

"What made you change?", Cat asked with a smile.

Dean smiled.

"Lexi", he said.

The girls smiled bigger. They loved hearing stories about their mom and dad. Lia hugged Dean's arm.

"Let's go get some breakfast before filming starts", Dean said.

The girls nodded.

* * *

Gracie called her mom first.

"Hello", Lexi answered.

"Momma, it's me. Guess what?", Gracie said.

"You're pregnant?", Lexi asked.

"What? No", Gracie said.

"You set a date?", she asked.

Gracie rolled her eyes.

"No. I got a job with WWE", Gracie said.

"As a wrestler?", Lexi asked.

Dean and Seth had trained Gracie as well, but after only a few months, she changed her mind.

"No. Seamstress. They liked my gear ideas", she said happily.

Lexi smiled.

"You sound really excited right now baby. I'm so happy for you", Lexi said.

"I am. This is new for me. I mean, I'll still be making my dress designs and clothes, but till I get established I'll be working there", Gracie said.

"That sounds way better than that woman you were working for before", Lexi said.

"Tell me about it", Gracie said.

"What did Wyatt say?", Lexi asked.

"I haven't told him yet. I wanted you to be the first one to know", Gracie said.

Lexi smiled.

* * *

The first day of filming went by fast for Amelia. She had to do a scene with Rafa where he sees her and takes an interest. She also challenged the woman who was holding the title. She called Ryder to tell him all about it.

"It sounds like everything is working out babe", he said.

"There's one more thing and I don't know much you're going to like it", she said.

"What? Their not giving you the title?", he asked.

"They are. It's about my storyline with Rafa", she said.

She bit her lip. She was sitting outside on the balcony while her dad and sister were inside eating dinner.

"It's a romantic storyline?", he asked softly.

She stayed quiet.

"I see", he said.

He knew Rafa liked Amelia. Some of the wrestlers kept telling him to watch his girl around El Rey. He wanted to confront him once, but the others advised him not too. El Rey was a big deal in Mexico and if he and Lia wanted to continue to work there, they had to be on his good side. Besides, he hadn't done anything bad. If he would have, Ryder didn't care what happened, he would have said something to the man.

"I mean, what exactly does this script tell you to do?", he asked, leaning forward.

"There's a kiss", she said.

He swallowed.

"If you don't want me to do this, I'll ask if there is a way around it", she said.

"No babe, I can't ask you to do that. This is big for you and it could get you here, with me. I really want you here. I miss you", he said.

She smiled.

"I miss you too", she replied.

"So, it's just a kiss, right?", he asked.

"Yes. A peck", she said.

"I guess I won't be watching that episode", he said.

She laughed.

"I love you Ryder. Don't forget that and I'll go to you as soon as we are done filming.", she said.

"I'll try to come home as much as I can too", he said.

"Well, I should get back inside before they eat everything without me", she said.

"Tell your dad and sister I said hi. I love Lia", he said.

"I will. Love you more", she replied.

She hung up and walked back in. Her dad had his hands on his sister's baby bump.

"Baby's moving", he said with a smile.

Amelia smiled at the happiness on her dad's face.

"Feel", Cat said, taking Lia's hand and putting it on her belly.

"That's so cool", Lia said.

"Now don't go getting any ideas", Dean said to her.

Amelia rolled her eyes and Cat laughed softly.

"I know dad", Lia said.

His phone started ringing and he grabbed it.

"Its Gracie", he said.

He answered and put it on speaker.

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing?", Dean answered.

"Hey daddy, just calling about some great news I have", Gracie said.

"You're pregnant?", Lia guessed.

"You set a wedding date, finally?", Cat guessed.

"You better not be pregnant. At least not until you're married", Dean said.

"This coming from the man who knocked up mom before marrying her.", Gracie said.

The girls laughed.

"She got you there dad", Amelia said.

"That's my point. I love you both and I would do it all again the same way", he said.

"Anyway, what's up Grace", Cat said.

"Actually, I'll be working for WWE", she said.

"What?", Lia asked.

"Relax Lia, not as a wrestler. I'll be their new seamstress", she said.

"I'm proud of you baby, congratulations", Dean said.

"Can you still make my gear?", Lia asked.

"Of course. No one can stop me", Gracie said.

Amelia smiled.

"Oh how did your first day go Lia?", Gracie asked.

"Pretty good. Filmed with El Rey and then did a promo", she said.

"Whoa wait, hunky El Rey? As in Rafael Reyes?", Gracie asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Wyatt appreciates those comments", Dean said.

The girls laughed.

"One and only. I'll be in a romantic storyline with him", Amelia said.

"Lucky you", Gracie sighed.

"Really? I'm telling Wyatt", their dad said.

Again they laughed.

"Does mom know?", Gracie asked.

"Not yet", Lia said.

"You need to tell her. She has a huge crush on him", Gracie said.

"I'm going to have a word with your mom after this", Dean mumbled.

Cat patted his back.

"Ok, well I have to go. Wyatt is calling on the other line", Gracie said.

"Love you", Cat shouted.

"Call you tomorrow", Amelia said.

"Love ya babe, be good", Dean said.

"Love you all too", Gracie said.

* * *

She hung up with them, answering Wyatt's call.

"Hey", she answered.

"Man I miss you", he said.

She smiled.

"So how did it go?", he asked.

"I got the job babe. I'll be working Friday through Tuesday", she said.

"Even Sundays?", he asked.

She remembered his games.

"I'll really try to be there", she said.

He knew it would be selfish of him to tell her to make it work. He took a deep breath.

"If you can't, I'll understand. You've wanted this, you've got your foot in the door. I won't get in the way of that", he said.

She smiled.

"I love you, and when I can't make it, I'll still wear your jersey for support.", she said.

"I loved you from the second I saw you", he said.

She blushed.

"Once I'm use to my schedule, I'll set a date. I can't wait to marry you", she said.

"Finally", he said.

She laughed.

 **A/N: Rafael Reyes- J.D. Pardo from the show Mayans M.C.**

 **Happy Birthday Dean Ambrose!**


	8. Chapter 8-But?

Amelia had been working for Lucha Underground for a week now, so far so good. Rafa saw her and smiled.

"Good morning", he said.

"Morning", she returned.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how's Ryder? I heard he got a WWE contract. Good for him, he deserves it", Rafa said.

She nodded.

"Yeah, he does", she said.

"What was that?", he asked.

She stopped and looked at him.

"What was what?", she asked.

"That look. Are you not happy for him? Because I'm starting to think you aren't. Is it because he left you behind?", Rafa said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I love Ryder, I am really happy for him", Amelia said.

"But?", he asked with a smirk.

Amelia looked away from him, before meeting his eyes.

"But, I thought I would be the one to get the contract first, if we didn't get it together", she answered.

He nodded.

"You should have gotten it, trust me when I say, you are way better than Ryder. I wonder if maybe your dad did a little favor for him to get the contract. I mean, come on, Ryder is good, but he's not that good", Rafa said.

"My dad wouldn't do that.", she said.

"How do you know?", he asked.

That got Amelia thinking.

"I'll see you out there for our promo", Rafa said before leaving.

She nodded and watched him walk away. She knew that if she would have asked her dad to send a good word for her with the trainers at the performance center, he would. She had told him not to because she wanted to do this on her own, but she never said anything about Ryder.

* * *

Gracie was backstage at Raw. She was finishing up K.C.'s matching gear with Ryder's. He came around the corner and smiled.

"Hey sister, done?", he asked.

She nodded and showed him.

"Try them on and if they don't feel comfortable, let me know so I can adjust them for you", she said.

He nodded and left. Ryder came over, dressed in his pants.

"Hey, I found a hole right here on the side, can you stich it?", he asked.

She nodded and grabbed a needle. He pulled his phone out, sighing.

"What's up, I know that sigh", she said.

"Lia hasn't texted me in a few days. I know she's busy and all, but", he stopped.

Gracie smirked.

"You aren't worried about Lia. You are worried about Rafa around her", Gracie said.

"She and I have been together since we were little kids. She's my one, I know it, but sometimes it scares me that she doesn't see me in the same way.", he said.

He was looking at his phone screen.

"She loves you, Ryder. Always has", Gracie said.

"I wish I could believe that", he said softly.

"All done", Gracie said.

He nodded and looked at the newly sewn pants.

"Thanks Grace", he said before leaving.

She grabbed her phone and texted her little sister.

 _Hey, what's going on between you and Ryder?-_ **Gracie**

She waited a bit, but got no reply back.

* * *

Dean and Cat decided to walk around L.A. while Amelia was working. They stopped to get yogurt since she was craving it.

"How's Chris?", Dean asked.

"Good. Can't wait to come home", she said.

"And everything is good between you two?", he asked.

"Yes. Why, did you hear something else?", she asked.

"No, just want to know if I have to kick his ass or not", he said.

She laughed softly.

"He's been good to me and the baby", she said.

"Good, I'm glad", he said.

She looked into her yogurt.

"So, Cat and Penny's birthdays are coming up", she said.

He nodded and stopped.

"There has to be a reason you are bringing them up, this isn't about their birthdays. So", he said.

She shrugged.

"I'm just scared", she said softly.

Dean could see the unshed tears in his daughter's eyes. He hugged her and kissed her head. He knew the pregnancy also had a lot to do with her tears.

"Scared of what?", he asked.

"What if I end up just like them? What if I hurt my daughter? I don't want to end up like them, I don't want my child to hate me. I don't want to disappoint Chris", she said.

"You listen to me, Cat. You are nothing like them. You have a good heart, and I'm not saying this because she's my wife and you came into this game late, but Lexi did a good job raising what was left of your childhood.", Dean said.

Cat nodded and wiped her tears.

"She did. She always made sure I felt at home and loved. I know what a good mom is because of her", she said.

He touched her cheek lightly.

"Then you shouldn't be worried about my granddaughter. You watched Lexi, you learned from her, and I know that if you ever need anything, mother wise, she will be a phone call away. She will drop everything to be there for you.", he said.

She nodded.

"You are going to be a good mom, Cat. Just wait", he whispered to her, while hugging her.

"Her name's Olivia", she whispered back.

Dean smiled. It was a name he had suggested.

"Olivia Alexandra", she said.

"Lexi is going to love that", he said.

"Don't tell her, I want it to be a surprise. Chris and I talked and he had fallen in love with the name you suggested. He couldn't stop repeating it", she said.

Dean nodded.

* * *

Amelia had just finished filming a promo. She was holding her phone and saw the text messages from Ryder and one from her sister. She hadn't replied to any of them. Rafa's words still spinning in her head. Had her father helped Ryder? Did Ryder know? Why didn't he tell her if he did?

She shook her head and put her phone away. Zipping up her bag and leaving the building. She had to talk to her dad before she said anything to Ryder.

"Hey, wait up", Rafa called to her, his bag hanging from his shoulder.

They walked together to the parking lot.

"A bunch of us are getting together to go eat tacos and then maybe hit up a club. Twenty one and over. Want to go?", he asked.

"Oh, I'm nineteen, I don't think they'll let me in", she said.

"Then roll with me, they know who I am", he said with a smile she just couldn't say no to.

"I don't know", she said.

"Come on Lia, when have you ever done anything for yourself", he said.

"I do a lot for me", she said.

"No, you do a lot that involves Ryder. I'm pretty sure if he was here, he would have just dragged you back to the hotel and sleep. He would have declined my offer without asking you first. Am I right?", he said.

Amelia took a deep breath.

"Have some fun, Lia", Rafa said.

Amelia bit her lip before smiling and nodding.

"Okay", she said.

* * *

Gracie decided on calling her mom to help with Lia.

"I don't know what to tell you Grace, I mean, dad calls me to tell me about his and Cat's day. Tells me how things went with Amelia, but she's so busy with filming I haven't spoken to her. Then I get busy with your brothers and sisters", Lexi said.

"I guess I should call dad huh", she said.

"He would know more than me right now", Lexi said.

Gracie could hear her twin sisters screaming for her mom, then Lexi sighed. Gracie laughed softly.

"We weren't that bad, were we?", Gracie asked.

"Of course you were, but I loved you anyway.", Lexi said.

Gracie laughed.

"Even if I was a mistake?", she asked.

"Where did that come from?", Lexi asked.

"I know I wasn't what you had planned", Gracie said.

"I want you to listen to me, Gracie. You were never and I mean never a mistake. Did I have you earlier than planned, yes. Your dad and I had only been dating a year, but that doesn't mean that I didn't want you. You gave me life, Gracie, you and your siblings. If I had the chance to do it all again the same way, I would.", Lexi said.

"I love you, mama", Gracie said.

Lexi smiled.

"I love you too", she replied.

Lexi set her phone down and smiled. Thinking about Amelia. She grabbed her phone again and called her. Luca and Lola bumping into her legs as they ran circles around her and giggled.

"Hey mama", she answered.

Lexi could hear loud music in the background.

"Where are you? Are you still at work?", Lexi asked.

"No, a few of my coworkers asked if I wanted to join them for tacos and then come to a club", she said.

"A club huh", Lexi said.

"Yeah", she said.

"Does daddy know?", she asked.

"He knows about the tacos", Amelia said.

Lexi knew she couldn't keep her daughter from growing up and living her life. She just had to hope Lia made the right decisions.

"Just be careful, okay", Lexi said.

"I will mom", she said.

"Have fun. I love you", Lexi said.

"Love you too mom", she said, before hanging up.


	9. Chapter 9-Good Girl

After the tacos, a bunch of them went to the club. Rafael walked back over to her and handed her a drink. Taking a sip, she realized it had alcohol.

"I'm not twenty one", she said, handing the drink back.

Rafa chuckled and pushed it back towards her.

"You are when you're with me", he said, taking a drink of his own.

She looked at the drink and thought about it. Her dad would kill her, her mom would never trust her again.

"What's the matter?", Rafa asked, after he noticed the look on her face.

"My dad would kill me if he smells alcohol on me. My parents trust me, Rafa. I can't break that trust", she said.

Rafa stopped her from putting the drink down.

"Look at me, Lia", he said.

She did.

"Have you ever done anything bad in your entire life? I mean, stayed out late? Had sex in your room while your parents were asleep in theirs? Smoked pot? Drank alcohol underage?", he asked.

She was hesitant to admit she had only done one of those things. Her dad was out of town and Ryder had snuck in one night. They hadn't meant for it to go that far, but they had shared their first real night together. It had been everything to Lia and Ryder.

"Had sex in my room", she admitted.

He smirked.

"And here I thought you were a saint", he said.

She shook her head. She didn't like that he was teasing her about being a good girl.

"Does everyone think that?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Pretty much", he replied.

She looked at the drink before grabbing it and taking a sip. He smirked.

"Its time I take you out of daddy's castle and show you how to live, princess", Rafa said.

He clinked his drink with hers. They chatted with their coworkers, she noticed Rafa would find ways to brush up against her. She didn't mind, she just didn't know if it was the drink telling her it was okay.

After he brought her over a third. A few of their coworkers had left.

"So, back to that story about you having sex. Was that your first time? Was it with Ryder?", he asked.

She blushed, but nodded.

"Yeah, I was sixteen, almost seventeen. My dad went out of town to check on one of the gyms he owns with my uncles. My mom was crazy tired, my siblings keep her so busy. Anyway, he snuck in and one thing led to another and it just happened", she said.

He nodded.

"So wait, how long have you two been together?", he asked.

"We've known each other since we were in kindergarten. I had this stutter and he never made fun of me for it. Has always been by my side ever since.", she said.

"So let me get this straight. You've never dated anyone else? Never seen another man's dick? Only have had sex with him?", Rafa asked, he sounded so surprised.

Which he was. She was beautiful and to think no other man had been with her was crazy to him. She laughed and nodded.

"What about having another man's lips on yours?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"You'll be the first with this storyline we have", she said.

He licked his lips.

"I'm a lucky man then", he said, his eyes falling on her lips and then her eyes.

She cleared her throat and finished her drink.

"I should get going.", she said.

"I can drive you", he said.

"No, it's okay. I have an Uber coming. I don't think either of us can drive", she said.

He nodded. He quickly leaned over and kissed her. She was going to pull away, but couldn't. This was different from Ryder. She felt his hands on her thighs.

"Come back with me?", he asked.

She nodded. He stood and grabbed his jacket. Taking her hand, she followed him out. When their driver arrived, he changed the address from her hotel, to his apartment. His hand kept moving up her leg and it would stop and squeeze.

* * *

Gracie was packing up her things when she heard her brother in law. Taking a peek around the corner, she saw one of the female superstars, wrap her arms around his neck. He removed them.

"Stop it. I am married", he growled.

"It didn't stop you before, Chris. Come on, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. You and I use to have a lot of fun together on the road.", she said to him.

Gracie watched as her hand tried to enter Chris's pants. He pulled away.

"I love my wife. This, you and I, is never happening again. Get over it, Tay", Chris said.

He turned and walked away from her. Gracie saw her face better, Glory Mae was her ring name. Taylor was her real name. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out. Wyatt's name flashed. She tip toed back to her things and finished packing as she answered.

"Hey beautiful. How was your first Raw?", he asked.

"Wyatt, holy shit. I don't know what to do. Should I talk to Chris first? No, my loyalty is to my sister, she should know, right? But what if it's not what it looks like? I would be hurting them both. Cat is pregnant, she doesn't need this right now. What if I ask Chris and he lies? How would I know if he's lying? Help me, Wyatt, don't just stay quiet", she said.

"Firstly, I didn't even catch half of what you said. One, I don't know the story and two, you were speaking so fast I didn't understand", he said.

She took a deep breath. Checking to make sure no one was around.

"I sort of caught Chris and Taylor, talking", she whispered.

"Taylor?", he asked.

"Glory Mae", she said.

"Okay. Now talking, what kind of talking?", he asked.

"She was trying to hit on him and he denied her, but then I hear her say that being married didn't stop him before. She also said they use to have a lot of fun on the road.", she said.

"Okay and did he deny it?", he asked.

"No. He actually admitted it, but he did say it was never happening again", she said.

"Shit", Wyatt mumbled.

"Now you see why I'm stuck", she said.

"You think maybe he denied her because you and Ryder are working there now?", he asked.

"Probably. I mean, there was no one to tell Cat before, and now there is", she said.

He sighed.

"Help me babe", she whined.

"You made a point earlier sweetheart, if it's not what it looks like and you tell your sister, it could hurt their relationship and yours with them", he said.

"But?", she asked.

"But if it is what it looks like and your sister finds out that you knew and didn't say anything, it would hurt her", he said.

"And what if I ask him and he lies to me? How would I even know if he was or not?", she asked.

She heard him sigh.

"The best option I have is that you sit both of them down and tell them together.", he said.

"That sounds even worse. Why did I have to hear that?", she asked.

She heard him laugh softly.

"Hear what?", she jumped and turned to see Chris and Ryder.

"It was a nasty joke. I don't even want to repeat it", she lied quickly.

They nodded.

"Ready to go?", Chris asked.

She nodded.

"Hey babe, we're leaving. I'll call you when we get to the hotel", she said.

"Alright, I love you and good luck", he said.

"Love you too", she replied.

* * *

She watched her dad pace. Yawning, she wiped her eyes.

"Dad, I'm sure she's fine", Cat said.

"She was suppose to be home thirty minutes ago. I googled the time it takes from that taco place she said to here. It only takes ten minutes", he said.

"You actually used the internet? You know what google is?", she asked.

He glared at her and she laughed.

"Okay, sorry.", she said.

Her phone rang and it was Chris. She stood and went to her room to answer it.

"Hey you", she said.

"Hey. How'd it go today? Is she moving around at all?", he asked.

"Fine. My dad's just freaking out over Amelia being out late. Olivia hasn't moved. I think she's waiting on you", she said, rubbing the side of her bump.

"I miss my girls", he said.

"And we miss you", she replied.

* * *

Gracie could hear him on the phone. Ryder was driving and she was in the passenger seat. She really hoped she misheard his conversation with Taylor. She didn't want her sister to get hurt and her dad to make her a widow by killing Chris.

* * *

Getting to Rafa's apartment. It was big. She looked around and noticed pictures of him with his family.

"Want a glass of wine?", he asked.

She should have said no, but again, she couldn't form those words.

"Sure", she said.

He nodded and served her, before walking over with the glass and handing it to her. She took a sip. He sat beside her on the couch.

"Its good right. This is my favorite", he said.

"It is", she said.

He set his cup down and pulled her into him. Kissing her before removing his shirt. She admired his toned body.

"I've had many, I've done different things. I'm sure he satisfies you, enough, but I can show you a whole different side to this. You'll be wondering why you even tolerated him for so long", he whispered.

He took her cup, and unbuttoned her jeans. Lowering himself to his her stomach. She could feel his tongue against her skin. Her jeans moving down her legs. She swallowed. His hands gently gliding back up her bare legs and over her hips, lifting her shirt.

She allowed it.

"You're so beautiful, Lia", he whispered against her collarbone.

Moving down to her chest. He pulled away and unbuttoned his jeans. She could see how hard he was.

"Let me show you how fucking good this could actually feel. Especially when the man knows exactly what he's doing", he whispered, his fingers dipping into her underwear.

She moaned, feeling his touch. His lips against her neck. He pulled his hand away and lowered her underwear. Before he could get them completely off, her phone vibrated.

"I'm sorry, I have to get that", she said.

He nodded. Grabbing her phone out of her pants pocket. Ryder. She closed her eyes.

 _ **A/N: Ashley Greene as Taylor- Glory Mae. (Putting a face to the name.) (I did a create a name thing on Google and it gave me her wrestling name. Lol.)**_


	10. Chapter 10-Human or Snake

Lia quickly shot up and away from Rafa. He sat up.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"I can't, I shouldn't be doing this. I cheated on my boyfriend", she said, while picking up her clothes.

Her phone rang again as she started to get dressed. Rafa stood and placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. She stopped and looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Just breathe. He doesn't have to know, Lia. I won't say anything, I promise", he said.

She shook her head as her tears finally fell.

"But I won't be able to live with that secret. I love him, and now, I can't believe I did this.", she cried.

"Then maybe this means you don't love him. Have you ever thought of it that way? I mean, there has to be a reason you let me kiss you, that you let us take it this far?", he said.

She was so confused. She honestly didn't know the answers to those questions either.

"If you want, I can be there with you when you tell him", he said.

"No. I need to do this on my own", she said.

He nodded.

"Well, if you need me, I'm here", he said sweetly.

She nodded and grabbed her purse before leaving. Ryder called again, but she just couldn't talk to him right now. She was afraid she would spill everything and he would hang up on her without letting her say her entire peace.

* * *

They were taking their suitcases off of their car. Gracie noticed Ryder shake his head before putting his phone away.

"Everything okay?", she asked.

"I tried calling Lia, but I guess she's asleep already.", he said, taking his bag.

She nodded. As they were walking towards the entrance of the hotel, she spotted Taylor. She noticed the way Chris glanced at the woman before walking towards the front desk. She noticed Taylor make her way to Chris, but before she could get close enough, Gracie got in her way.

"Hi, Taylor", she said.

Taylor was confused.

"Do we know each other?", she asked.

"No, but we do work together, well sort of. I'm a seamstress with the company. My name's Gracie", Gracie said.

Taylor smiled.

"Right, you make Chris's gear. Yeah, he told me", she said.

This woman wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she was seeing Chris behind her sister's back.

"Right. When did he tell you?", Gracie asked.

"A couple of days ago. He said some new seamstress was starting here and she was the one who made his new gear. I liked them, maybe you can do something for me. The woman I have is horrible", Taylor said.

It was obvious to Gracie this woman didn't know Cat was her sister or that Chris was her brother in law.

"Sure, if you have something in mind.", Gracie said with a fake smile.

Taylor nodded.

"Maybe we can get together for lunch tomorrow, if you aren't busy. We can go over details", Gracie said.

"Yes, I would love that.", Taylor said.

Gracie nodded. Taylor glanced over her shoulder to see Chris watching her with Gracie. Ryder was looking at his phone. Taylor looked back at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gracie", Taylor said.

She watched Taylor get on the elevator with some of the other girls. Gracie went up to the front desk to check in. Chris approached her.

"I didn't know you knew Taylor Marshall", he said.

She looked at him.

"I don't. I actually just met her.", Gracie said.

Chris nodded.

"She asked me to go over gear ideas. I said yes, you know, since she liked the gear I made for you", Gracie said.

She looked away when Chris looked at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Trust me Grace, you don't want to get involved with this woman. I'm looking out for you here", he said.

She looked at him.

"Are you? Or are you looking out for yourself?", she asked.

He looked taken back by her reply. The lady behind the desk handed Gracie her key card.

"Thank you", she said to the woman.

She grabbed her bags before making her way to the elevator. Chris and Ryder right behind her. Once inside.

"Gracie, I don't know what you think you know, but stay away from her", Chris said.

Ryder lifted his head and looked between them. Confused as to what was going on.

"Let me find out what kind of a person she is from my experience, not yours. Who knows, I might end up making her my best friend. Best friends share a lot of things together.", she said.

Chris looked away from her.

"Fine. When her shit comes back around to bite you in the ass, I'll be the first one to say I told you so", he said.

Ryder thought it better not to speak up. Especially since he didn't know what was happening.

"Speaking from experience I see", she said.

The elevator dinged and Chris got off, followed by Ryder.

"Goodnight Gracie", Ryder called.

"Night Ry", she replied.

* * *

Cat had decided to call Chris, since she couldn't sleep. Her dad was waiting for Amelia downstairs for when she got home.

"Hey baby", he answered.

She could tell something was wrong. She wondered if something had happened between the time they had last spoken, which wasn't to long ago.

"Rough drive?", she asked.

"Just a bit to the end", he sighed.

"I wish I was with you to make you feel better", she said with a smile.

"Me too", he replied.

"Want to tell me what happened?", she asked.

He swallowed. If Gracie had mentioned anything to her sister, Cat wouldn't be so calm right now. He knew he had to tell her, and soon.

"Maybe when I get home. I know for damn sure it's only going to get worse tomorrow. Why not give you the whole story once I see you", he said.

She giggled softly.

"Yeah, true", she replied.

He still had to get through SmackDown, since he was champ for both brands.

"I love you", he said.

She smiled.

"We love you back", she replied, rubbing her belly.

"I can't wait to hold her. I really hope she looks like you", he chuckled.

"We all do", she replied.

He laughed harder.

"Maybe you can start coming on the road with me. You can work from the bus", he said.

"Yeah, at least before the doctor bans me from traveling and then this little lady comes", she said.

There was a secret he had. One he should have told her a long time ago. He was afraid of how she would react, of how her dad would react.

"Hey, has Gracie called you?", he asked.

"No, just sent me a picture of her backstage with a big smile. How did she do? Did she say something happened?", Cat asked.

"No, I was just wondering. You know, in case someone did say something and she didn't want to tell me. I could take care of it", he said.

She smiled.

"Thank you for being so sweet and protective of my sisters. It means a lot to me", she said.

"Of course. They're my sisters too", he replied.

* * *

As the car pulled up to the side of her building, she groaned. Her dad was standing outside and pissed. He saw her and sighed before opening the door for her.

"Dad", she said.

He wrapped her in his arms.

"Thank god you're okay. I thought something happened to you. You wouldn't answer my calls or texts. You said you were going out for tacos, not", he stopped.

She swallowed. He pulled her closer and sniffed.

"Is that alcohol?", he asked.

"I only had a little", she replied, her voice low and terrified.

The look her dad had on his face wasn't a happy one. She had seen that look once before, and after she had never wanted to see it again, but yet, here it was. The look of disappointment. He shook his head and walked back inside. Making his way to his daughter's hotel suite.

Cat looked over as soon as the door opened.

"Daddy, let me explain", Amelia begged.

Cat sat up more.

"Chris, I have to go.", she said, before hanging up.

She stood.

"What's going on?", Cat asked.

Their dad was packing his bag. Cat went over to Lia and wrapped an arm around her. Then she looked at her little sister before pulling away.

"Lia, have you been drinking?", she asked.

"It was only a little and", her dad cut her off.

"Only a little? A little? You are nineteen years old, Amelia. You shouldn't be drinking in the first place", her dad yelled.

Both girls jumped.

"Everyone else was doing it and I", he laughed before zipping up his bag.

"If everyone else jumped off the damn building, will you be right behind them?", he asked.

"No", she said, taking a step into his room.

"I trusted you, Amelia", he said.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, I should be allowed to make my mistakes and learn from them. I did learn from them. I just wanted to hang out with my friends", she shouted.

"Do not raise your voice to me, ever", he shouted back.

She took a step back.

"I'm sorry", she whispered.

He nodded.

"You want to make mistakes and not listen to me, fine. You're a grown ass adult, make them, but I won't be here to watch it. I've been here, Lia. Those people aren't your friends. You barely know them and trust me when I say, they will be the first ones to throw you under the bus when the time comes. There are some good ones in there, I just hope you can tell the difference between a human and a snake. It took me a long time, I hope it doesn't for you", he said.

He walked past his daughters.

"Cat, coming or staying?", he asked, his back to them.

Catherine looked at her little sister and she knew she couldn't leave her like that.

"I'll stay", she replied.

He nodded and left. Cat closed the space between her and her little sister. Holding her tight.

"Did someone hurt you tonight?", she asked.

"No", Lia replied.

She was glad no one tried anything with her.

"But, something did happen", Amelia said.


	11. Chapter 11-Lunch

Once Amelia was calm enough to talk, Cat heard her out.

"Did he and you", Amelia shook her head.

"No, not that far", Amelia said.

Cat nodded.

"Do you like him?", her sister asked.

"He's cute, but I don't like him. I love Ryder, I know I do.", Amelia said.

Cat nodded.

"So then why did you kiss him back? Why did you let it get that far?", Cat asked.

Amelia looked down at her hands.

"He was asking if I had ever done anything for myself. If I've ever done anything bad, ever. Then he said he thought I was a saint, a good girl", Amelia said.

Cat nodded. Amelia looked at her.

"He said everyone backstage talks about me like that. I guess I just wanted to prove them and myself wrong. I shouldn't have done it, I shouldn't have gone out tonight. Now I see why Ryder never does.", Amelia said.

"Or maybe because the people who invite him, he doesn't know very well. You two are all over the place with wrestling, you hardly have time to really get to know anyone.", Cat said.

Amelia nodded.

"And then suddenly dad's human and snake comment comes back", Amelia said.

Cat laughed softly.

But it's true. How well do you really know Rafa? What's his family like? His group of close friends?", Cat asked.

"I get it, Cat", Amelia sighed.

"I'm not saying don't make new friends, because I mean, look what happened to Gracie. She trusted Miles and he drugged her to rape her.", Cat said.

"That's why dad was freaking out", Amelia said.

"And because you're underage. You could have gotten into so much trouble, Lia. Rafa could have been a complete asshole, fucked you, and dumped you off somewhere alone. We wouldn't know, Lia", Cat said.

Amelia nodded.

"I understand you want dad to stop treating you like you're a child, but to him you are still a child. You don't think he fusses over me and Gracie? He worries, always. Just like mom does and that won't ever stop. I'm learning that now as a mom", Cat said.

Amelia smiled and placed her hand on her sister's bump.

"Dad has been here, in your wrestling shoes. How many friends did he take away from his time with any company? Not counting aunt Nikki and Brie, or uncle Bryan.", Cat said.

Amelia could only think of one, because in her mind, her uncle Colby didn't count since he was married to her aunt Nikki.

"Uncle Joe. Uncle Colby doesn't count since he's family", Amelia replied.

Cat smiled.

"See. Out of all those years.", Cat said.

"I get it", Amelia said.

Cat kissed her head.

"Now, I'm going to take this little lady to bed. We are both so exhausted from dad's worry", Cat said.

Amelia nodded.

* * *

It was early morning when Lexi heard the front door open. She grabbed her sweater and put it on before making her way out of her room. She checked on Camden and Elijah. Then Chloe, who had left her lamp on, a book had fallen beside her.

Lexi walked in and put the book away before turning off the light and walking out. Veronica had kicked off her blankets in her sleep. She covered her daughter back up and kissed her head. Luca and Lola each had their little bunnies tucked under their arms and bundled up tight. She left the door half way open, the way they liked it.

Making her way down, she spotted the office light on. Making her way in, Jon was behind the desk, the bottle of whiskey open and a cup beside it.

"What are you doing home?", she asked, walking in more.

He took a sip of his drink.

"She wants to be an adult, I'm going to let her be an adult", he mumbled, before pouring himself more.

"Slow down there", Lexi said, taking the bottle of whiskey.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"What are you talking about? Who wants to be an adult?", Lexi asked.

"Your kid. She thinks she can do whatever the hell she wants. Staying out late. Coming home smelling of alcohol", Jon said.

"What? I knew she snuck out, but drinking? Chloe", she stopped when he quickly snapped his head towards her.

"What?", he asked.

"You weren't talking about Chloe", Lexi said, biting her lip.

"What about Chloe?", Jon asked.

Lexi handed him back the bottle.

"You'll need more of this", she said.

He took it and sat back.

"She snuck out a few nights ago. Met some of her friends at the skate park. Something about night skateboarding and glow sticks on the board, I don't know.", Lexi sighed.

"Did you ground her?", he asked.

"Of course I did. She hasn't done it since.", Lexi said.

He nodded.

"I'm still getting her in trouble. You should have told me about this.", he said.

"I should have and I'm sorry that I didn't. I handled it, and it's like I said, she hasn't done it again. If she would have then I would have told you", she said.

He nodded.

"Now, your turn", she said.

"Amelia told me she was going out of tacos. Turns out tacos was cover up for alcohol", he said.

"Oh Lia", Lexi sighed.

He nodded.

"She told me that I should let her make her own mistakes and learn from them. I told her fine, and I left. She wants to be an adult, by all means, be one", Jon said, finishing his drink.

Lexi stood and went to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I just don't want her to fuck this up. I've been there. The drinking, the drugs, and the, women", he said the last part hesitantly.

Lexi kissed his cheek.

"But you learned from them, and you got me", Lexi said.

He laughed softly.

"I did get you, but that doesn't mean she will end up the same way. She has me to learn from them, she doesn't need to go out and live it to understand. None of my kids do", Jon said.

"Oh Jon, she is so much like you, that you don't even see it.", she said.

"I do see it, that's what scares me", he said softly.

"Our kids are going to be okay, and if for some reason they aren't. They know they can come home and catch their breath", she said.

"Yeah. I just wish I could stop anything or anyone from hurting them. I don't like to see them hurting", he said.

"I know baby", she said, kissing the side of his head.

* * *

The next morning, Gracie met up with Taylor for lunch before the show. She had texted Chris and Ryder that she was getting a ride from Taylor.

"I'm so glad we could get together like this. There are only a few of the girls backstage that I talk to", Taylor said.

"How long have you been working for the company?", Gracie asked.

"I would say, about six, seven years now", she answered.

Gracie nodded.

"Anyone waiting on you back home?", Gracie asked as she looked at the menu.

Taylor laughed softly.

"No. I mean, there was someone but we ended our relationship last year.", she said.

"Oh. Was he a wrestler too?", Gracie asked.

"Yes", Taylor said.

She hoped she didn't say Chris's name.

"But what about you? Anyone special? That ring on your finger tells me something", Taylor said.

Gracie looked down at her engagement ring.

"Yes, fiancé. Wyatt. High school sweethearts", Gracie said.

"Aw, how sweet", Taylor said.

"Yeah, he's amazing", Gracie said.

They ordered and Gracie took a sip of her water.

"So, no one new since your break up?", Gracie asked.

Taylor shrugged.

"Why so curious about my relationships?", she asked.

"Wyatt. He's a football player, in the NFL. I know there are a few single guys on the team", Gracie said.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not really a football kind of girl", Taylor said.

"Neither was I, but look at me now", Gracie said.

Taylor laughed with her.

"Actually, there is someone, but he's taken.", Taylor said.

Gracie raised a brow.

"Tea, spill", Gracie said.

Taylor laughed softly.

"You actually know him, Chris, or K.C.", Taylor said.

"So have you two", Gracie stopped.

She watched Taylor blush before nodding.

"Once or twice", she said.

"Wow", Gracie replied.

"I know, how can you do that, he's married. It just happened, and I fell in love with him. He's so sweet and kind", Taylor said.

Gracie could see Taylor was actually in love.

"Does he return those feelings?", Gracie asked.

 _Please say no._ Gracie begged.

"He's hot and cold, you know", Taylor said.

"Sure", Gracie nodded.

"How do you know Chris?", Taylor asked.

Gracie cleared her throat.

"Ryder, his tag team partner", she answered.

"That's why you rode with them. Explains it all", Taylor said.

Gracie nodded. She needed to change the subject.

"So, let's get to work on those designs", Gracie said.


	12. Chapter 12-His, Hers, And The Truth

Lexi turned over in bed and looked at her husband. His eyes were focused on the ceiling. She knew his mind was on Amelia.

"What are you thinking?", she asked softly.

He turned his head towards her and his blue eyes met her brown ones.

"I shouldn't have left the way I did", he said.

"Correct", she nodded.

"I got so pissed when she said she was old enough to do as she wants. Before all I had to do was give her a look and she wouldn't do it, but now", he sighed.

Lexi closed the space between them and kissed him before laying her head on his chest.

"You need to go back to L.A. and talk. It's like I said last night, you are both so much alike. When you don't like the way things are going, which is your way, you walk out and get pissed.", Lexi said.

"She has two more days of filming, then she comes home. I'll talk to her then, this way I know what I'm going to say", Dean said.

Lexi nodded. Their bedroom door opened and two little honey blonde heads popped in. Giggles and tiny feet running across to their bed. Lexi smiled and Dean smirked. He was going to miss when his last two joined them in the morning.

Luca and Lola climbed up their bed as much as they could. Dean reached over his wife and grabbed the back of Lola's shirt, lifting her onto the bed. She giggled like crazy before he set her down between he and his wife. Reaching over and taking a hold of Luca's shirt and doing the same.

"Daddy", Luca said happily.

He set her on his lap and she cuddled against his chest.

"Stay little forever", Dean said.

"Okay daddy", Lola replied.

Lexi kissed her daughter's head.

"If only that's all it took", Dean sighed.

* * *

Gracie got to the arena with Taylor. Chris noticed them when another coworker pointed them out. He waited till Taylor left to the women's locker room and Gracie to the seamstress department.

"Gracie", he said.

She looked over as she was setting up.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but it's not that. Just, please don't say anything to Cat till I can talk to her", Chris said.

Gracie crossed her arms over her chest.

"You cheated on my sister and you want me to keep that from her? No deal. I'm sorry Chris, but she's family and my parents always taught us to stick together and stand up for each other. I have to tell her", Gracie said.

Chris looked a bit confused about what she said, before shaking his head. He needed to clear this up.

"No, Grace, I never cheated on Cat. Ever. I can promise you that", Chris said.

"I heard you and her, Chris. You think I'm an idiot or something? I'm not a fool, I know what I heard", Gracie said.

"No, Gracie, please let me explain to you first. Okay, before you say anything to Catherine, please.", Chris said, holding his hands together in a praying gesture.

Gracie gave in. She wanted to be wrong about Chris and Taylor. If Chris has a different story, then why shouldn't she hear him out. It's like they say, there's _his_ story, _her_ story, and then the _truth._

"Fine", Gracie said.

Chris looked relieved.

"I promise to explain it all and if in the end you don't believe me, I will understand if you tell Cat.", Chris said.

Gracie nodded. Chris left and Gracie sat.

* * *

Cat joined Amelia at work. Lia was a bit embarrassed about how she had acted. It wasn't her. As they were walking down the halls, a few of her coworkers would look at Lia and then whisper before giggling.

"Ignore them, Lia", Cat whispered to her, nudging her gently.

Amelia kept walking.

"So does this mean Ryder is single now?", Amelia turned to see Luna Estrella, a masked Luchadora from Mexico.

Amelia glared at her. She had never gotten along with her since Luna had tried to intentionally injure her. Luna had been fired from the show.

"No, he's not.", Amelia replied.

"Too bad. He needs a real woman and not a little girl who has no clue what to do with a man.", Luna said.

Amelia glared at her.

"Stop acting like you know my boyfriend", Lia said.

"Oh sweetheart, I didn't hear that from Ryder. I heard it from another man", Luna smirked.

Amelia's glare faltered a bit.

"I heard Rafa was fantastic in bed. Is that true? You know, since you spread your legs for him so easy. I wonder what your boyfriend would have to say about that", Luna said.

"Nothing happened between Rafa and I. So keep your mouth shut when it comes to rumors", Amelia said, taking a step towards her.

"Rumors? I never said it was a rumor, Amelia.", Luna said, passing her.

Amelia quickly went down the hall and found Rafa's room. Cat caught up to her sister as Amelia pounded on his door. It swung open and Rafa raised a brow.

"Yeah?", he asked.

Amelia was seething. She couldn't believe he went around and told everyone what they almost had done.

"You said you wouldn't say anything", she said.

He chuckled and braced himself against the door.

"Listen kid, its nothing against you, this is business. We have to make our storyline look real, this was it", Rafa shrugged.

He looked her over and smirked.

"Besides, I never said I wasn't going to say anything.", he said.

She slapped him hard. He rubbed his cheek before licking his lips.

"I didn't deserve that. You were the one who came home with me", he said, taking a step towards her, towering over her.

Lia took a step back, not losing her composure. She wasn't going to give him that.

"You were the one who let me kiss you. You let me undress you. You, Lia, you, not me", he yelled.

Cat pushed herself between them and shoved him away as much as she could. He laughed at them and shook his head before rubbing his eyes.

"This is why I don't like working with privileged little brats. You think that just because your parents are these famous wrestlers, that you don't have to take responsibility for yourselves. News flash princess, you do. You are just as much to blame here as I am", Rafa said.

"You think that just because my parents are famous, that I didn't have to work for what I've gotten? I have. I worked my ass off and I'm not going to let someone like you ruin that or take it from me. My dad was right about you, you're an asshole", Lia said.

Rafa laughed.

"I knew asking for you in my storyline would work. Your daddy's last name is going to get me to WWE. Who knows, maybe I can get you in as a favor.", Rafa said.

Amelia was going to slap him again, but Cat held her back.

"Don't give him what he wants.", Cat whispered.

"Oh and by the way, you looked amazing on camera", Rafa said, before closing the door to his room.

Amelia looked taken aback. Cat looked at her.

"What's he talking about?", Cat asked.

They both took their phones out and looked online. There were pictures of her and Rafa kissing. Rafa's hand on her thigh. TMZ posted a story with pictures of her and Rafa inside his apartment.

 _Steamy wrestling affairs, Rafa El Rey's new love interest_

 _Meet the woman in the photos_

They named her parents. Chris and Wyatt as her brothers in law. Then came Ryder's name and a recent photo of them at her siblings birthday party. It felt like she couldn't breathe, she felt sick to her stomach. He was never going to forgive her for this.

* * *

Before his match, Chris had ran towards where Gracie was working.

"Have you checked your phone?", Chris asked, trying to catch his breath.

She shook her head no.

"You need to, and call your parents", Chris said.

She did as he said. Photos of her sister making out with Rafa. Photos of her in her bra, while Rafa was on top of her.

"Lia", she said softly.

"I have a match, call your parents and ask how they want to handle this.", Chris said.

Gracie nodded and did as he said. Hearing it ring before someone picked up.

"Mommy", Gracie said as soon as her mom answered.

"I know baby. Daddy is going to take care of it. Promise. You focus on work", Lexi said.

"But Lia", Gracie said.

"I've got her. Don't comment on it with anyone.", her mom said.

"Okay", Gracie said.

She hung up with her mom. She still couldn't focus, her little sister was in a very bad spot.

* * *

Lexi and Jon made their way to L.A. as soon as Cat called. Leaving the kids with Nikki, Brie, Seth, and Bryan. Dean was pissed, and she knew this wasn't going to be good for Rafa. Especially after Dean had made a short call to Roman.

"Please don't say I told you so to her", Lexi said softly.

Dean looked over at her.

"You really think I would say that to my kid? I thought you knew me better than that, Lex", he replied.

"I didn't mean that. I just want to get to my baby", she said, taking a deep breath.

He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I know, Doll", he replied.

She looked over at him.

"I've never asked this of you. Ever.", she said.

He looked over.

"I want you to hurt him, Jon. Bad", she said.

"You've got it darlin", he said with a nod.

* * *

Cat had taken Lia home. The producers at Lucha Underground had told her she couldn't. That Lia, by contract had to stay there to film.

" _You better get the fuck out of my way and let me take my sister. I am pregnant and not in the mood. Move",_ Cat has yelled at one of the producers.

Cat had pushed them through and to the hotel. Amelia was laying her head on her sister's lap and crying.

"I'm so stupid", Amelia hiccupped.

"No Lia, you aren't. He planned this, all of this. He took advantage of you", Cat said.

Cat brushed her sister's hair.

"Ryder is never going to forgive me for this", Amelia cried.

* * *

Chris had packed his bag and went to meet Gracie. He had called his wife to check on Amelia and told Cat he would be there soon.

"Were you two just going to leave without explaining?", they turned to see Ryder with his phone.

He looked up at them, tears in his eyes. Gracie took a step towards him.

"Ry, we don't know much. Just about those photos and what they posted. We've been trying to get ahold of my parents and Amelia, but neither are answering", Gracie said.

Ryder swallowed.

"I want to come. I need to know what really happened, if these are", he stopped and his tears fell.

Chris nodded.

"Let's go", he said.


	13. Chapter 13-Fix It

Getting to their daughter, Cat explained with more detail what happened between Rafa and Amelia, then she told them what happened when they confronted him. Dean was beyond pissed. Rafa had used his daughter to get ahead. Amelia had cried herself to sleep, her parents let her. Not wanting to wake her.

"I know the first thing she's going to ask you is, what will happen with WWE.", Lexi said.

Dean nodded.

"What do you think will happen if she goes to try out again and they look her up?", Lexi asked.

"She didn't intentionally hand out those photos. He did.", he said.

"But she's half naked in them. Don't they frown upon that?", Cat asked.

"They do", Dean nodded.

"But it's like you said, she didn't hand them out. From seeing the photos, she wasn't even looking at the camera. She didn't know she was being photographed", Lexi said.

Dean nodded.

"She needs to put out a statement. We need to talk to lawyers and see what we can do", Lexi said.

"She voluntarily almost had sex with him", Dean said.

"But she didn't know she was being photographed, Dean. What he did was revenge porn, he took those without her permission and then gave them out", Lexi said.

Dean nodded.

"I'll start looking for a lawyer", Dean said, he walked out onto the balcony and pulled his phone out.

Lexi sighed.

"Ryder knows. Chris told me before you guys got here", Cat said.

"Is he mad? Forget it, I'm sure he is", Lexi said.

"Chris said he was, he just wasn't sure if he was mad at Amelia or Rafa", Cat said.

"Probably both", Lexi said.

"Is dad going to get her out of her contract?", Cat asked.

Lexi nodded.

"If that's what Amelia wants.", Lexi said.

"Good. The less she has to spend around Rafa, the better. If I wasn't pregnant, I would have kicked his ass", Cat said, rubbing her bump.

Lexi smiled and reached over to rub her bump as well.

"How are you feeling?", she asked.

"Good. I'm trying not to get too worked up over this and stress her", Cat said.

"You should go get some rest.", Lexi said.

"I'm actually hungry. I might eat before going to catch some sleep.", Cat said.

"I'll fix you something, you relax", Lexi said.

"Thanks mama", Cat said.

Lexi kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Gracie, Chris, and Ryder landed as the sun was coming out. Making their way to Amelia's hotel room. They knocked and Cat answered. Chris hugged and kissed her.

"How is she?", Gracie asked, before hugging her sister.

"She's talking to mom and dad right now. She was so exhausted from crying yesterday, she didn't wake till this morning", Cat explained.

They nodded. She could see Ryder had been crying and had gotten no sleep on the plane ride over.

"How's my girl?", Chris asked, placing his hand against her bump.

Gracie chuckled and rolled her eyes before making her way to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"What was that?", she asked Chris.

Chris shrugged and smiled at her bump.

"She's doing fine. Although, I can't stop eating. Its like what I eat is never enough", she said.

Chris laughed softly and kissed her bump.

"Coffee is ready", she said.

Chris nodded and made his way to the kitchen. Cat went to sit beside Ryder.

"She loves you, Ry. She's scared", Cat said softly, squeezing his hand.

He looked at her.

"I am too", he replied.

Chris went to grab a cup and looked at Gracie.

"Look, I don't know what that woman told you, but its only half the truth. Please let me explain before saying anything to Cat.", Chris begged.

Gracie looked at him.

"You don't plan to be the one to tell her?", she asked.

"Of course. You can even be there when I do.", Chris said.

Gracie nodded.

"Because of what Amelia is going through right now. Fine.", Gracie said, leaving the kitchen.

Chris sighed.

* * *

Amelia hugged her mom and cried some more.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have trusted him the way that I did", Amelia hiccupped.

"Did you learn anything?", Dean asked.

Lexi gave him a look and he shrugged.

"She wanted to make mistakes and be a grown up. Well", Dean said.

"Yes, I did. You were right. Is that what you want to hear. Why don't you just say it, I told you so. You know you want too. Can't you for one second, stop being Dean Ambrose and be my dad", Amelia said, before running to the bathroom.

"Lia", Lexi said, trying to stop her.

She sighed and looked at Dean.

"You said you wouldn't", she said.

"No, I said, you really think I would do that. I never said I would or wouldn't", Dean said.

Someone knocked and Dean answered, Roman stood there.

"Where's my goddaughter?", Roman asked.

"Dean upset her and she locked herself in the bathroom", Lexi said.

"Snitch", Dean mumbled.

Lexi stuck her tongue out at him.

"You would say I told you so to my baby", Roman said.

"Your baby? Is there something you two want to tell me?", Dean asked, looking between them.

"Did I forget to mention that", Lexi said.

"Oh you think you're so funny", Dean said.

"Amelia, it's me, uncle Joe", Roman said.

The door opened and Amelia hugged him. He kissed the top of her head. Dean couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of their relationship. He was just to stubborn and he knew that would come back to bite him in the ass.

"So, what are we going to do?", Roman asked.

"Dean spoke to a lawyer and he says we have a case. Revenge porn. She didn't know she was being photographed and even if she did, he needed her consent to sell them", Lexi said.

"He made money off of my baby", Roman said angry.

"Would you stop saying your baby, and you, stop hugging him. I'm your dad", Dean said.

"No", Amelia said.

Roman chuckled.

"Man, you two are exactly alike, is scary", Roman commented.

"See, told you", Lexi said.

"Really?", Dean said.

She shrugged.

"So, do we plan on kicking his ass?", Roman asked.

"You know it", Dean said, fist bumping with Roman.

"But right now, Amelia and Jon need to talk. Really talk. No placing blame, no running.", Lexi said.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. She knew these kinds of things made Dean nervous. As their relationship grew, she tried many times to knock his stubbornness out of his system.

Amelia tugged at the bottom of her shirt. That's how she delt with her nervousness. Dean rubbed his neck and she tugged at her shirt. Lexi went over to Dean and kissed his cheek.

"Talk to your baby. Please. Fix it", Lexi said.

He nodded. Roman followed Lexi out. Dean gestured to the bed and Amelia sat. Looking at her lap. Dean grabbed a chair and sat across from her. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head.

"I don't want to say I told you so, because you, even though she says you're a lot like me, you have your mother in you too. Her heart, her trust in people, and her beauty.", he said.

"He was a snake", she said softly.

He nodded.

"Yeah baby, he is. I'm going to deal with it", Dean said.

She stood and went towards him, hugging him. She cried into his shoulder and he rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm also sorry about leaving the way that I did. It just felt like you didn't need me anymore and, I can't take that. You're my baby and, I don't want you to not need me.", he said.

She wiped her cheeks.

"I'm always going to need you daddy", she said.

He kissed her forehead.

"You think you can get me out of the contract?", she asked.

Dean smiled.

"No. You are going to stay.", Dean said.

She was confused.

"Let me handle it, Lia. He's not going to get what he thought he was, I promise you that", Dean said.

Lia nodded.

"I trust you", she said.

He stood. Lexi knocked before walking in. She smiled at them.

"Everything ok?", she asked.

They nodded.

"Ryder is here", she said.

Amelia bit her lip.

"Be honest with him and if he needs to leave, you let him, but do remind him about how you feel about him.", Dean said.

Amelia nodded. Dean walked out with Lexi. Amelia was nervous, she tugged at her shirt again and then wrung her hands. The door opened again and Ryder walked in. He looked angry, but also hurt, to her.

"Hi", she said softly.

He closed the door and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Before you leave, please let me tell you everything. Please, Ry.", she said, more tears falling.

Ryder nodded and went to sit beside her. She wanted to reach for his hand, but she didn't know if he would pull away.


	14. Chapter 14-Over

Amelia told him everything. She could see his emotions flash in his eyes, always changing as the story went on.

"I swear I do love you, Ryder. I let him get in my head and I know that's a stupid excuse, but it's true.", she said, wiping her cheeks.

He pulled his hand out of hers. She swallowed before looking at him. He was looking out the window.

"I didn't realize our sex life was boring. I thought it was special because we were each others firsts. Now, I don't know what to do, Lia", he said.

She took his hands again and shook her head no.

"Our sex life isn't boring, Ry. It's still special, I didn't sleep with him", she said.

He pulled his hands away again and stood.

"You were going to let him. If I didn't call, you wouldn't have stopped. Tell me I'm lying Lia, and I won't end this here and now", he said.

"I don't know, Ry.", she said softly.

He nodded.

"You want to date other people, is that it?", he asked.

"No", she said.

"I trusted you", he said.

"I know and I am so sorry, Ryder. If I can take it back, I would.", she said.

"I can't. I need, I don't know what I need. I just can't be here right now.", he said.

"Ryder", she said, stopping him.

"Its over, Lia. I need to figure some things out", he said, his back to her.

Amelia felt like she couldn't breathe. Ryder left and grabbed his bag, walking out of the hotel without saying anything to anyone. Amelia sat back down and her mom walked in to hug her. Dean walked in and looked at Lexi.

"I'm going to pay a visit to Rafa. Roman and I will be back", Dean said.

His wife nodded. Cat looked at her husband.

"Go with them", she said softly.

He nodded and followed after his father in law and Roman. Getting to the lot where they were filming. Chavo, who was executive producer of the show sent Dean a nod.

"Where is he?", he asked.

"Last trailer on the right", he said.

Dean nodded. Getting to it, Dean pounded on the door that said El Rey. When no one answered, he knocked harder. The door finally opened.

"What?", Rafa yelled.

Roman ran in and shoved Rafa against the other end of the trailer. Rafa looked terrified. Chris closed the door behind him.

"Now, you didn't think you could sell those photos of my daughter and get away with it, did you?", Dean asked.

He removed his jacket, cracking his knuckles. Roman pulled Rafa away from the wall and then shoved him back against it, hard. Rafa groaned.

"Its not my fault your daughter is easy, I'm sure they all are", Rafa said.

Dean punched him. Blood dripped from Rafa's mouth.

"Here's your problem, Rafa. I have pull, not just within WWE, but Lucha Underground, every wrestling company you can think of. One call from me, and you won't ever set foot in the biggest wrestling company in the business.", Dean said.

Rafa swallowed.

"Roman", Dean said.

Roman punched Rafa in his stomach, and he doubled over.

"You will regret ever messing with one of my girls. Good luck finding a job", Dean said.

Dean patted Roman's shoulder and Roman punched Rafa twice. Rafa was on his hands and knees, spitting out blood.

"Keep your dick away from my kid, and to make sure of that", Dean kicked him between the legs.

Rafa's face turned red and his hands cupped his manhood.

"Have a nice day", Dean said, before they walked out of his trailer.

"That felt good", Roman said.

Dean chuckled.

"Remind me never to piss you off", Chris said from behind them.

"As long as you don't hurt my kid, we're good", Dean said.

Chris nodded. Chavo walked over to them and shook Dean's hand.

"He's not dead, if that's your question", Dean said.

"Its not. As soon as he comes out of there, I will let him know he's fired. I don't like what he did. No one will disrespect the women in this company that way.", Chavo said.

"Thanks", Dean said.

* * *

Gracie was on the phone with Wyatt, video chat. Letting him know what happened.

"If you would have told me last night, I would have gotten on the first flight out.", Wyatt said.

"I know, but my dad and uncle Joe are handling it. Trust me, my dad doesn't get his hands dirty unless it involves one of us or my mom", Gracie said.

"I believe that", Wyatt chuckled.

She smiled.

"How's Lia?", he asked.

"Depressed. Ryder broke up with her. I'm really hoping he comes around, there is no one more perfect for Lia than him", Gracie said.

"If you want I can call him and check in on him", Wyatt said.

Gracie shook her head no.

"Give him some space. He probably thinks we are all team Lia right now, or he might not even answer.", Gracie said.

"Probably right", he said.

"By the way, I'm sorry. I know I was suppose to go home, but then this happens", Gracie said.

"Its ok. Your sister is more important. I'll see you next Wednesday", Wyatt said.

"Can you go a whole week without sex?", she asked.

He laughed.

"I guess we'll find out, right", he said.

She giggled.

"I love baby, I have to go. Meeting", he said.

She pouted.

"I miss you so much. I love you, call me later", she said.

"Oh, late night phone sex?", he asked.

She blushed and shook her head.

"Still got it. Blushing in full effect", he said.

"I'm hanging up on you", she sang.

"Give me a little preview", he said.

"Stop, go", she laughed.

"Alright, I love you, tell everyone I said hi", he said.

"I will, bye", she said, before her phone screen went back to her wallpaper.

She sighed before getting up and walking back inside Amelia's hotel room. Her dad, uncle, and Chris walked in.

"How did it go?", Cat asked, setting down her magazine.

"Handled. Lia won't have to worry about Rafa", Dean said.

Gracie and Cat nodded.

"Your mom with Lia?", their dad asked.

The girls nodded. He walked into the room, Lexi was brushing Amelia's hair back. His daughter was fast asleep. Her exhaustion evident on her face. Lexi looked at him and he went over to kiss her.

"Did as you asked my love", he whispered.

"Good", she replied.

Dean watched his daughter and he smiled.

"Just like when she was a little girl. Always was a mama's girl", he said.

Dean made himself comfortable behind his wife. Wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You should tell her", Lexi suddenly said.

"Tell her what?", Dean asked.

She looked over her shoulder at him.

"About Helena. After everything that happened with Ethan and then your mom. You remember, don't act like you don't.", Lexi said.

"Still mad at me for that I see", he said.

"No. I just think she should know our relationship hasn't always been perfect. We've both cheated at some point. I count that time with Randy as a cheat", she said.

He groaned.

"You had to bring that up. He's lucky I was in jail when it happened", he said.

She giggled and squeezed his hand.

"I'll tell her, and fyi, I don't count your one second kiss with Randy a cheat. We were broken up", Dean said.

* * *

Gracie was sketching in her pad.

"What are you doing in that book of yours baby girl?", her uncle asked.

She smiled as he sat beside her. Showing him the sketch of the bridesmaids dresses.

"How's that going by the way? Pick a date yet?", he asked, before sipping from his coffee.

"I just started at WWE, I want to get more use to my schedule before I settle", Gracie said.

"Are you sure you want to get married? I mean, you keep putting it off and making excuses", he said.

"Yes, I want to be married. Yes to Wyatt. I'm serious this time, before I kept bouncing from internship to internship. Now I have a stable job and it works with my school schedule.", she said.

He nodded.

"Just want to be sure.", Roman said.

"And as you can see, I want to design my bridesmaids dresses and mine. I've been looking at ideas on my dress, but I just can't decide. I like the top from one and the bottom of another, then I look at another one and I like the top on that one. Material wise, I know what I want.", she said.

"Just don't forget to send me an invite", he said.

"I won't uncle Joe", she said.


	15. Chapter 15-Like Father, Like Daughter

It had been a week since everything with Amelia and Rafa. Rafa was being charged for the revenge porn, and in turn he had Dean and Roman arrested for his beating. Amelia had made a statement about what happened. It wasn't easy and she found herself wanting to run away from everyone asking questions and the cameras in her face.

She hadn't heard from Ryder since he left and she found herself missing his good morning texts. So she sent him them instead. She didn't get a reply, but he did read them. Dean had stayed behind with Amelia like she had asked. Roman stayed an extra few days before driving back to San Diego with Lexi to see the rest of the kids.

Cat and Chris also left, Gracie went with them. Amelia and Dean sat at the studio waiting to film.

"The only reason he's pressing charges on you guys, is because of the whole revenge porn thing. This is my fault", Amelia said to her dad.

She was fixing her makeup for filming.

"Don't you worry about that. Let me handle it. You focus on work and getting your butt to WWE", Dean said.

"About that, would they have second thoughts about me if or more like when they find out about what happened?", Amelia asked.

"No. This wasn't your fault, it was his.", Dean said.

She nodded. He remembered what Lexi said about talking to her. He cleared his throat.

"How about, after you're done, we go get dinner? I have something to tell you", Dean said.

She nodded.

"Ok", she replied.

* * *

Ryder stayed clear of Gracie and Chris when he wasn't working. They in turn, gave him his space. He rode with the other guys while Chris and Gracie rode together.

"Have you told Cat? It's been a week now", Gracie said.

He sighed.

"I'm going too", he replied.

"When? I'm not extending it, if you don't tell her by the end of this week, I will", Gracie said.

Chris looked at her before looking back at the road.

"I said I would tell you first, right?", Chris said.

"So?", she asked.

"I was married before your sister", he said.

She looked at him, shocked.

"What?", she almost shouted.

* * *

After filming, Amelia was quiet. She hadn't been herself since what happened and Dean didn't like that. He also knew it had to do with Ryder.

"I cheated on your mom", he suddenly said, filling the quiet car ride.

He watched as she spun her head to look at him, her eyes wide.

"What? Dad, does mom know?", she asked quickly.

He nodded.

"She does. It was a long time ago. You were probably two or three at the time. It was before the twins", he said.

"But, I always thought you loved mommy", she said softly, a worried look on her face.

"I do love your mom, she is everything to me", Dean made it clear.

"So then why would you cheat?", she asked confused.

He sighed. Getting to the restaurant, he parked and turned off his car before looking at her.

"We had lost your brother and then next thing I know, your grandma dies. My mom. I was just getting to know her and fix things between us. It wasn't fair that I was losing her", he said.

Amelia could see the pain on her dad's face. Sadness, regret, and anger.

"Your mom was having a hard time too, after losing your brother. I wanted to be there for her, ignoring the way that I felt. Not wanting to bring her down more, I hid my pain after losing my son", he said.

"You and feelings don't go hand in hand", Amelia said.

Dean chuckled.

"That's about right. I always put my feelings aside and tried my hardest not to let many people in, because the less people you let in, the lesser chances they'll hurt you.", Dean admitted.

"Then mama comes along", Amelia smiled as her dad did as well.

He nodded.

"Yup. That woman, before I knew it I was feeling everything. Left and right, they popped out of nowhere.", he said.

Amelia giggled.

"Then you and your siblings brought new feelings, feelings I've never felt before. Your brother was there one second, and next thing we know, he's not", Dean said, his eyes staring out of the windshield.

Amelia knew this must have been her dad's lowest point.

"Your mom had to give birth to him. Then they asked if we wanted to hold him. He was so small and beautiful", Dean said softly.

Amelia could feel tears welling up in her eyes. This wasn't the first time she heard it, her mom had told her once before when she, Gracie, and Cat asked.

"I reverted back to my old self and held everything I was feeling in, till I couldn't anymore. Your mom was barely talking to me and, I don't know.", Dean shrugged.

"Who was she? Just some random hook up?", Amelia asked.

He looked at his daughter.

"I never slept with her, Lia. We only kissed, but I was close to sleeping with her. I couldn't.", Dean said.

"Like me?", she asked.

He nodded.

"What made you not do it?", she asked.

He looked at her.

"You and your mom. I was drunk and went to your room and fell asleep. Next thing I know, your mom and uncles show up and help me.", he said.

"Do you think Ryder will ever forgive me?", she asked, hope in her voice.

"I hope so. If I've learned anything from my relationship with your mom, it's that you should give him time and space.", he said.

"I've been texting him good morning since he walked out. He use to do that with me", she said.

"That's good. When he's ready, he'll reply", he said.

She nodded.

"Thank you for telling me, dad", she said.

"Just wanted you to know, you aren't the only one in this family that's made mistakes.", he said.

* * *

"You need to tell Cat", Gracie said.

"I know. I just, don't like bringing it up. It reminds me of how bad I failed", he said.

"You didn't.", Gracie said.

He nodded.

"I don't know if your dad and sister will feel the same way", he said.

"My dad might kill you", Gracie replied, patting his shoulder.

* * *

Lexi had to ground Chloe again for trying to sneak out. She had caught her half way out the window. After putting the twins to sleep, she called Dean.

"Hey doll face", he said.

"So, before I say anything else, how are you today? Temper wise", she asked.

He sat up more.

"Why?", he asked.

"Chloe almost snuck out again, I caught her, but I promised I would tell you if it happened again", she said.

"This kid, I swear. Don't worry about it Lex, let me handle it", he said.

"When you say handle it, you mean?", she asked.

"Don't you worry", he said.

She didn't like the sound of that.

"How's Lia?", she asked.

"Depressed, but after what she went through, she has a right to be. I also told her about what happened between me and Helena.", he said.

"Don't say her name", Lexi said.

He chuckled.

"Yes ma'am", he replied.

"How did she take it?", she asked.

"Surprised, relived that she wasn't the only one in this family to fuck up that bad. You were right", he said.

"Wait, repeat that so I can record it", she said.

He laughed.

"Are you two coming down for the weekend since Lia has it off?", she asked.

"Yes. I think she needs to be home, surrounded by her family.", he said.

"What can I say, the Good clan make everything better", she said.

He smiled.

"They really do", he replied.


	16. Chapter 16-Forced

Amelia was glad she had the weekend off. She needed to be around her siblings and people who weren't gossiping about her.

"Lia", Luca and Lola quickly made their way to her.

She smiled at her twin sisters and kissed them each as they giggled.

"Where's Ryder?", Luca asked.

Dean watched as his daughter's happy expression changed to a sad one. The twins didn't know not to mention Ryder, they were too young for that.

"He didn't come this time", she told them sadly.

Lola touched her cheek.

"Why are you sad sissy?", Lola asked.

Amelia could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm not. I'm just happy to be home with you", Amelia said.

"Me too?", Luca asked.

"Yes of course", Amelia said.

Dean smiled. Elijah came down and hugged his sister as well.

"How's school?", she asked him.

"Good. I got an A in math", he said.

The front door opened and her mom walked in with Veronica.

"Hey, my baby's home", Lexi said, hugging her daughter and kissing her head.

"How was soccer practice, Ron?", Amelia asked.

Veronica looked at her mom before going upstairs.

"What was that?", Dean asked.

Lexi sighed.

"Um, some middle school girls were talking about Amelia and her photos. When they found out that Ronnie was your sister, they started calling you names to her. She hit one of the girls and was suspended for two games", Lexi said.

Amelia's shoulders slumped.

"Great", she mumbled.

"She's not mad at you. She's afraid you're going to blame yourself and that's why she ran off", Lexi said.

Amelia nodded.

"I'll go talk to her", Lia said.

Amelia made her way up to Veronica's room. Camden came out of his and hugged her.

"You ok, Lia?", her brother asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah buddy", she replied.

He nodded.

"If you need me to beat anyone up, let me know", he said.

She laughed softly.

"I'll keep that in mind", she said, before continuing to Ronnie's room.

Chloe was sitting on her bed as Ronnie was pacing the room.

"Chlo, give us a second", Amelia said.

Chloe nodded.

"I didn't mean to hit her", Ronnie mumbled.

"They made you angry and so you hit her. Trust me, if anyone understands that, its us Good kids. We get that from dad", Amelia shrugged.

Ronnie smiled and sat beside her sister.

"How did you find out about the pictures? I know mom and dad didn't tell you", Amelia said.

Ronnie looked down at her hands.

"You were trending on Twitter and I thought maybe you got into WWE and didn't tell me. I clicked it and I read the article", she admitted.

Amelia nodded.

"Why do you even have a Twitter?", Amelia asked.

Ronnie shrugged.

"Mom said I could have one as long as I let her check it and as long as I don't follow people I don't know", she answered.

"We had to show mom ours too", Amelia said.

"So, does this mean Ryder won't be coming over anymore?", Ronnie asked.

Amelia tucked some hair behind her sister's ear.

"I don't know Ron. I hope he'll keep coming around", Amelia said.

"Me too", Ronnie said.

* * *

Chris was getting ready to leave for work. He finished packing and looked over at his pregnant wife. She smiled as she rubbed her bump.

"So, there's something I have to tell you", he said softly, walking over to their bed and sitting down on the edge.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?", she asked.

He smiled.

"I didn't cheat on you, if that's where your mind is going", he said.

"Well now it is", she said.

He chuckled.

"When I was seventeen, I got my high school girlfriend pregnant", he said.

He watched her for a reaction. He quickly got one as she sat up more and raised her brows in surprise.

"What?", she asked.

"Our parents felt like the right thing to do was force us to get married, so we did. She lost the baby six months into it.", he said.

He picked at the blanket covering their bed, before continuing.

"My parents have been married their entire lives. I wanted that, I wanted to only be married once. I tried to make it work, but my NXT schedule was crazy and she just wasn't happy. When I finally made it to the main roster, I went home to let her know about the good news. I found divorce papers", he stopped.

He licked his lips. Cat thought it was better if she let him say his entire peace.

"And a letter admitting that the baby wasn't mine, but my best friend Kevin's. Kevin turned her away when she told him and so, she lied to me and said it was mine", he chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

She reached over and took his hand.

"Even though I didn't love her, that baby was mine, or at least that's what I thought.", he said.

"You fell in love with the dream of being a dad", she said.

He nodded.

"I couldn't just leave her because she lost the baby, that would be an asshole move", he said.

"It would", she agreed.

"You aren't going to like this next part", he said softly.

She raised a brow.

"Why?", she asked carefully.

He swallowed.

"I cheated on her with Glory Mae", he said.

She released his hand.

"As in, the woman who works for the same company as you? Pretty, skinny, and talented", Cat said.

"Catherine, hun, you are all those things and more. I love you with my whole heart and this little lady here, she is everything. I would never fuck this up, and lose you both", he said.

"Why did you feel the need to tell me all this?", she asked.

"She's been trying to sleep with me again, I turn her away. Gracie overheard her and she thought I was cheating on you or that I had cheated on you.", he said.

"So otherwise you wouldn't have told me about her or your first marriage?", she asked.

"Eventually I would have, but, I was afraid that if you found out how bad I failed the first time, that you would have second thoughts about me. About how I am as a husband", he said.

She nodded and rubbed her bump once.

"Well, from the three years that we've been married, I could say you are a great husband and father. Your first marriage didn't work, not because you failed, but because neither of you loved the other. It was forced and when something is forced, it breaks down eventually. I love you, Chris, we love you", she said.

He went to sit by her and rubbed her bump as he kissed her.

"If I ever start to fuck this up, being a husband and a father, you let me know and set me straight. I would give up anything and everything, but you and this little lady, never", he said.

She smiled and touched his cheek.

"Thank you for finally telling me. I'll let Gracie know to let you off the hook. I'm sure she's waiting for you to tell her you told me.", she said.

He chuckled.

"Man, all of you are exactly like your dad. I swear, didn't you guys get anything from your", he stopped.

He closed his eyes before looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't", she stopped him.

"Its ok. I'm glad I didn't get anything from my biological mom. She was evil. I got a lot from Lexi though, she taught me so much and I will forever be grateful to her for letting me in. She is the mother I always wanted, she is my mother.", Cat said.

Chris nodded.

"And you know she loves you too.", Chris said.

Cat nodded.


	17. Chapter 17-Bars

Gracie was getting ready to head back out on the road. She sent a text to Ryder, letting him know she had made him new gear. She sighed and set her phone down.

"What's the matter?", Wyatt asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Ryder. I made him new gear in hopes that he would talk to me. I want to let him know that no matter what, he's apart of this family still.", she said.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to feel like you have to choose between your sister and him", Wyatt said.

"I don't know. I really hate Rafa for this, he ruined everything for Lia", she said.

"But you can't put all the blame on him either. Mistakes were made all around", he said.

She knew he was right, but she didn't like that he had to say it out loud. He chuckled at the pout on her face.

"Let's change the subject before we get into an argument", he said, walking over to the couch.

He was going over plays for the game on Sunday. She joined him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"When you go out with your friends, do girls hit on you?", she asked.

He raised a brow, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Do you really want to know?", he asked.

She thought about it.

"Yes", she replied.

He stopped the game and looked at her.

"Yes. At least two women try to buy me drinks. I decline, of course.", he said.

"They do?", she asked.

He nodded and shrugged. Wyatt was not ugly, but he was a very friendly person. What if he had spoken to these women and they thought he was flirting with them.

"I'm a football player, Grace. I am bound to run into fans when I'm out.", he said.

"But they know you're engaged. You announced it, but of course women would still hit on you, in hopes that you'll say yes to a night with them", she said.

"The most important point here is, I don't say yes", he said.

"You better not. I'll tell my dad", she warned.

"Babe, you have no idea how much those words terrify me", he said.

She laughed at the look on his face. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you, you've got no worry there.", he said.

"March 13. Save the date", she said.

His smile grew.

"Really? You've finally picked one?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Wyatt Preston", she said.

He laid her back and kissed her.

"I can't wait either", he replied.

She felt the hand on her hip move up little by little. She laughed softly into the kiss.

"We can't, you've got to finish your plays and I have to finish packing", she mumbled against his lips.

He groaned and pulled away.

"Fine", he sighed.

She kissed his cheek before going to their bedroom. She sent a group text to all her family, including Ryder, telling them about the date they finally picked. Each of her siblings with phones texted her congrats and finally. Surprisingly, Ryder did as well.

* * *

Lexi had searched all over the house for her husband, but didn't find him anywhere. She figured he went to the gym, till she heard a drill going outside.

"What is that?", Amelia asked.

"I'm afraid to find out", Lexi replied, before making her way to the side of the house. Amelia had followed.

"Mom", they both stopped when Chloe yelled for her.

Chloe appeared.

"He's gone crazy. He really has", Chloe said.

"Ok, firstly, who?", Lexi asked.

"Dad. He's putting bars on my window", Chloe said.

"What?", Lexi asked.

They finished making their way out. Finding Dean on a ladder, drill in hand and Seth helping him put bars up.

"Hey, you", Lexi shouted over the drill.

Seth stepped back.

"I told him not too, he didn't listen to me", Seth said.

Dean looked down at his wife and daughters.

"We need to talk", Lexi said.

"We will. When I'm done", Dean said.

He finished drilling, Chloe threw a little tantrum before marching back inside. He came down and wiggled his brow at his wife.

"Now, she can't sneak out. We gave her a second chance, she slapped us in the face with lies. Those bars are the consequences of her actions", he shrugged before walking past his wife.

"Go check on your sister", Lexi said to Amelia.

Her daughter nodded before Lexi followed her husband to his office. Seth stayed with Luca and Lola. Closing the door behind her, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why didn't you include me in this decision?", she asked.

He looked over at her.

"Wow. Still the same old Jon. Holding grudges", she said.

He swallowed before looking away.

"You aren't going to acknowledge me?", she asked.

She shook her head before turning back towards the door.

"Alex", he said quickly.

She turned to face him. He wondered how she put up with him for so long. She had the patience of a saint. He was a handful and he knew it. She was right, he was still somewhat the same.

"Alright yes, I did it because you kept the fact that my baby snuck out. I know why you didn't tell me, I overreact. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the bars, but you have to admit, it's a damn good idea", he said.

She nodded.

"It is, I agree with you on this", she said.

He smiled. Reaching out, he pulled her towards him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"What am I going to do with you?", she asked him.

He shrugged.

"Love me for the rest of my life, because god knows no one else can put up with me the way you can", he said.

She kissed him again.

"So true", she replied.

She took his hand and walked back towards the door.

"Let's go set ground rules for your baby", she said.

"Do I have too? Can't you do it?", he asked.

She laughed and shook her head no.

"You put the bars, you tell her why", she said.

He groaned all the way upstairs. Once they walked into her room, Amelia stood and walked out. Lexi nudged Dean and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kid", he started.

Chloe ignored him.

"I'm doing this for your own good. You promised mama that you wouldn't sneak out again, we trusted you. You broke our trust, that's why I put those bars.", he said.

"I wasn't going to go far. Just down the street", Chloe said.

"And a million things could happen to you still. Just because you are only down the street, doesn't mean you're safe.", Dean said.

"When do the bars come down?", she asked.

"When your mom and I can feel that we can trust you again. Who knows, maybe we need to go down the street for a bit and think about it", Dean shrugged.

"Mom", Chloe said, looking at Lexi.

Dean stood in her view.

"Oh no, she agrees with me. Consequences to your actions, remember that", Dean said.

Lexi walked out first and he followed. He looked at his wife when he closed the door to his daughter's room.

"You did good", she said.

"We need to discuss how long we leave those bars", he said.

She nodded. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smirked.

"Dad mode is so hot on you", she said.

He moaned, before licking his lips.

"Gross, really, get a room", Camden said, passing them in the hall.

"Good idea", Dean replied.

"Dad", Camden whined before making a face.

Dean chuckled before kissing his wife once more.

"Later?", he asked.

She nodded.


	18. Chapter 18-Stuck With Us

Back at work, Ryder went in search of Gracie. Finding her with the other seamstresses. He waved when she looked over.

"Hey stranger", she said.

He chuckled.

"Firstly, how have you been?", she asked.

It's only been a few weeks, but seeing him better now and not as a quick flash, he looked exhausted.

"I'm hanging in there, don't worry", he replied.

"You're my brother, I'm always going to worry.", she said.

He swallowed.

"How, has she, is she", he didn't know how to ask about Lia.

Gracie smiled.

"Like you, putting on fake smiles for my little sisters. They asked about you", Gracie said.

"Next time I'm in town, I'll drop by", he said.

She nodded.

"Our family has known you a long time. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with us", Gracie said.

"I just need time, Gracie.", he said.

"We all know that. She would have stopped it, Ry. Even if you didn't call, she would have stopped it. She could have ignored your call and continued, but she didn't", she said.

"I can't do this right now, Gracie", he said, starting to back away.

"She was going to tell you in person, but then that asshole sold them to get more famous and noticed by WWE. She made a mistake, Ry, but she was going to tell you.", she said.

He sighed.

"But she still did it anyway", he said.

"She loves you, Ryder", she said.

"I know, and I love her too, but maybe I need to see if I can stop when someone who isn't Amelia wants to be with me", he said.

"You're going to regret it, Ryder. You're going to feel way worse", she said.

He shrugged.

"I'm single, there is no reason for me to regret anything I do with someone else", he said.

He backed up before turning and walking away.

* * *

Amelia had a few more days at home before she went back to L.A. to finish up with Lucha Underground. Deciding to face Ryder's parents, feeling like she owed them an explanation and an apology as well.

Knocking on their door, his mom answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Novak", Amelia said softly.

His mom smiled and a sympathetic look came over her.

"Hi sweetheart. Come on in", she said.

Amelia walked in and they sat down.

"Would you like something to drink?", his mom asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I came to explain what happened, you know with", she stopped and looked down at her hands.

"We know. Ryder also filled in the gaps", his mom said sadly.

"I'm so sorry I hurt him, I'm sorry I put myself in that situation, and I wish I could take it back. I lost one of the most important people to me and I don't know how to get him back. I love him and, I'm so stupid", Amelia cried.

His mom stood and went to sit beside her. Rubbing her back and holding her close.

"We were mad at first, but we understand. You and Ryder, it's always been you two against the world. So finally you split up, it's a whole new world for the both of you, away from each other. Temptation crawls in and it's a new experience.", she said.

Amelia wiped her eyes and looked at her.

"We told Ryder this, and now it seems you need to hear it too. Mr. Novak and I cheated on each other, before we graduated college. We were going to different ones and one thing led to another. We broke up, but realized how much we missed each other and wanted to be together. I went to him", she said.

"I want to do that, but my dad said he needs space, so I'm giving him that", Amelia said.

Mrs. Novak nodded.

"Just wait for when you know the moment is right", she said.

Amelia nodded.

"And there is no need to apologize to us. You're human, humans are allowed to make mistakes. You regret it and want to take it back.", his mom said.

"Know anyone with a time machine?", Amelia asked.

Mrs. Novak laughed and hugged her.

"Its going to be okay", she whispered to Lia.

* * *

Cat decided to go on the road with Chris. She woke up from her nap on their bus.

"Mrs. Kirkland, your husband wanted me to let you know, you can find him in catering", the bus driver said.

She smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you", she said.

Making her way off the bus, she clipped her visitors badge on her shirt. Making her way down the halls, following the signs to catering.

"Hey Cat", Ryder waved hesitantly.

She returned it before closing the space between them and hugging him.

"Hi", she said.

"How are you? How's the baby?", he asked.

"I'm good, and so is she. Growing and kicking like crazy", she said.

"So you'll be joining K.C. on the road?", he asked.

"Just till my doctor says I can't anymore", she said.

"That's good. I know Chris misses you", he said.

"And I know someone who misses you, a lot", she said.

A sad smile came on his face.

"I miss her too", he replied.

"Just take your time. Really think about things. She's my sister and I love her, but we don't agree with what she did.", Cat said.

"I know, but I also know I can't see myself without her. I love her and, no one will ever take her place", Ryder said.

Cat smiled.

"As long as it's what you want", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

Gracie didn't realize how much work went into planning a wedding.

"Gracie", she turned when Taylor called her name.

She smiled.

"Hey Taylor", she said.

"So is the offer for you to make me my gear still on the table?", she asked.

Gracie stood, she couldn't keep this from Taylor anymore.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. There's something I have to tell you, Taylor", Gracie said.

Before she could tell Taylor that Chris was her brother in law, Cat walked in.

"I am so glad I found you. I think I took a wrong turn looking for catering. I'm suppose to meet Chris there.", Cat said, glancing at Taylor.

She couldn't help but feel jealous. Knowing this woman was once with her husband. Taylor looked her over before stopping on her bump.

"Why are you looking for Chris?", Taylor asked.

"He's my husband", Cat replied.

Gracie looked between them.

"He's my brother in law and this is my sister", Gracie said.

"Oh", Taylor said, her eyes going back to the baby bump.

Taylor met Cat's eyes.

"I knew he was married, but, I didn't know there was a baby involved. I, I'm sorry Liz", Taylor stopped.

Cat and Gracie chuckled a bit.

"I'm not _that_ wife. I'm the new one", Cat said.

Taylor looked confused.

"He didn't tell you he got a divorce from Liz?", Gracie asked.

"He told me he was separated, we were seeing each other off and on for a few months. Then after a year he stops, says he can't anymore", she said.

"Was this around December?", Cat asked.

Taylor nodded and Cat smiled.

"That's when he met me.", Cat said.

Taylor smiled.

"I'm Catherine, not Liz", Cat said, holding her hand out.

Taylor shook it.

"Taylor, and just so you know, Chris turns me down, ever since that day, he's turned me down", Taylor said.

"He told me.", Cat said.

"Obviously we don't talk much since I didn't know he was dating again or even got remarried.", Taylor said.

Cat nodded.

"Now that I know, he's off limits. I promise, I won't try anything again", Taylor said.

"Thanks", Cat nodded.

"Now, if you want, I can show you to catering. I'm sure Gracie is busy", Taylor said.

"I'd like that, thanks", Cat said.

She didn't trust Taylor or planned to be best friends with her, but as long as she was nice to her, Cat could return that niceness.

"I can definitely make you new gear, Taylor. Let me come up with a few designs and then we can talk colors", Gracie said.

Taylor nodded. Cat followed Taylor out and towards catering. Getting there, Chris saw them and quickly made his way to them.

"Hey", he said nervous.

"Hi, I was just showing your wife to catering. She got a little lost", Taylor explained.

Chris nodded and looked at his wife.

"Well thanks, Taylor", Cat said politely.

"Anytime", Taylor said, before leaving.

Once she was gone, Chris exhaled.

"Everything okay?", he asked.

"Yeah. Misunderstanding , she thought you were still married to Liz", Cat said.

He nodded.

"Yeah, that's my ex", he said.

"You cut her off before we even started dating?", Cat asked.

He helped her sit and blushed.

"Yeah. She told you", he said.

Cat nodded. Turning his face towards her, she kissed him.

"I love you, Chris", she said.

He smiled.

"I love you too", he replied.


	19. Chapter 19-On Hold

Amelia couldn't go to Wyatt's first home game. Her family, minus her dad went to Philadelphia. She had told him he could go, but he shook his head no and stayed.

"Last week of filming", he said as they drove back to her hotel.

She nodded. She was quiet and didn't want to do much since everything happened. He didn't like seeing her like this. Turning at the light, she sat up and looked at him.

"Dad, wrong turn", she said.

"No", he said.

"Where are we going?", she asked.

"Just trust me", he said.

"Always. Right now, you're probably the only man I trust", she said, looking out the window.

"I don't want you to think that way, Lia.", he said.

"I know, but I can't help it right now", she shrugged.

He nodded.

* * *

Lexi found her daughter working on gear. Finding her wedding book and looking at the dresses.

"These are beautiful", she said.

Gracie smiled.

"I just haven't figured out mine yet", she said.

"Well, you don't have much time left. WWE doesn't leave much time and making gear is hard", Lexi said.

Gracie nodded. Her mom told her and Amelia that Lia was lucky she had someone else making her gear. Lexi had to make her own, like most wrestlers.

"What else have you gotten done, other than the bridesmaids dresses?", Lexi asked.

Gracie bit her lip and gave her mom a guilty look.

"Seriously? Nothing?", Lexi asked.

"Now you sound like Wyatt", Gracie said, rolling her eyes.

"It's a good think you picked the month before WrestleMania, but I'm worried you're going to be so busy leading up to it. So much goes on backstage to get the wrestlers ready", Lexi said.

"I can handle it mom", Gracie said, finishing Taylor's gear.

Lexi nodded.

"Let's hope you're right", Lexi said, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"Night", Gracie said.

"Goodnight baby", Lexi replied.

She had gotten the weekend off for Wyatt's first home game. Hoping to catch up on some wedding stuff before his game. She was happy Ryder and K.C.'s gear was easy to make. No Mercy was next weekend.

It was almost twelve when she finished. Putting them away in her suitcase, she didn't have enough energy to work on her wedding. Falling back on her bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Dean drove them to a diner. There were only a few others here since it was late. He watched Lia dip her French fry in ketchup before eating it.

"Ryder's going to be in the No Mercy ppv. You going?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"He didn't invite me.", she replied.

"But Chris will be in it as well, you know he's going to invite us", Dean said.

"I don't want things to be weird or distract him", she said.

"Its been a few weeks, I'm sure he's calmed down by now", Dean said.

"I don't know dad", she sighed.

"No pressure. I just think the sooner you two talk again, I don't know, the sooner you'll get back together", he said.

"And what if he doesn't want to get back together? Ever think of that", she said.

"He loves you, Lia. Trust me, I've been here before, I know love when I see it", he said.

She met her dad's eyes.

"I hope you're right", she said.

"Are you done?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Good. We aren't done yet", he said.

They stood and he paid. Driving towards a mini golf course. She smiled and looked excited for the first time since the situation. It made him smile, to see his little girl happy again.

* * *

They had a few hours before having to get to the arena for Wyatt's game.

"Okay, so what kind of flowers do you want?", her mom asked.

"Um, pretty one", Gracie said.

Her mom made a face before laughing.

"Roses, Tulips, Daisies?", her mom asked.

"Tulips", Gracie said.

Lexi wrote it down. She wanted to help Gracie as much as she could.

"Okay, candles as a center piece?", Lexi asked.

"I like candles", Gracie said.

"Do you know what kind of invites you want? Font? Envelope?", Lexi asked.

"Really? Font?", Gracie asked.

Lexi nodded.

"I know. Thankfully your dad didn't mind us doing a backyard wedding. Not so much of a hassle to plan.", Lexi said smiling.

Gracie had seen the photos of her parents wedding. Her mom had been pregnant with Amelia at the time.

"You never wanted a big wedding?", Gracie asked.

"I did. I always had this idea in my head of it, but when it finally came down to it. All I wanted was to be married to the man of my dreams. No big wedding was going to make me love him anymore than I already did. He's a simple guy, and simple ended up making our backyard wedding beautiful. Thanks a lot to your aunts Nikki and Brie.", Lexi said.

Gracie nodded.

"You don't have a dream wedding in your head?", Lexi asked her daughter.

"I did, but it got over shadowed by my dream to be a fashion designer", she said.

Lexi nodded.

"Do you want to get married, Gracie?", her mom asked her.

Gracie looked at her mom.

"I don't know", she replied.

* * *

Getting back home, Dean had left Amelia with Seth in L.A.. He hugged his wife and kids.

"How did it go?", she asked him.

"How were you when you and I broke up?", he asked.

"That bad huh", she said.

He nodded.

"I told her she should talk to him. Chris is inviting us next weekend to the ppv. She'll be done filming by then", he said.

Lexi nodded.

"How's Gracie?", he asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Lexi leaned back against the counter.

"She might not want to get married after all", Lexi said.

"Why? Did Wyatt do something?", he asked.

"No. I just think she wants to accomplish her dreams before being married and becoming a mom", Lexi said.

He nodded.

"I told her it was up to her. I mean, she's young, she should live her life and accomplish her dreams", Lexi said.

"She needs to talk to Wyatt about this. I'm sure he'll understand.", Dean said.

"I'm sure he will, but then again, she's been changing the wedding date for so long, I think he's getting tired of it.", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to my game. It meant a lot to me", Wyatt said.

He was dropping her off at the airport. Lucky that the flight was only two hours away, so she'll make it on time. Meeting his eyes, she had to tell him now. This way he had time alone to think about what she had to say.

"I don't want to get married", she suddenly said.

He pulled away.

"What?", he asked.

"I mean, I do, but not in March", she said.

"Well then when?", he asked.

"I don't know", she said.

He took a few steps back.

"Its not that I don't love you, because I do, so much", she said.

"I don't understand", he said.

"Its just with WWE, and then my clothing line, I don't have time for wedding planning.", she said.

"So I'm being put on hold", he said.

"What, no. Wyatt, we are still young and we've got plenty of time to plan and get married.", she said.

"So then why did you say yes, if you wanted to put me on hold", he said.

"You aren't on hold, I would never do that. I just think we should", he cut her off.

"Is there someone else?", he asked.

"What no, baby", she said.

She sighed.

"You wanted to play professional football, and your dream came true. I want to be a fashion designer. My dream hasn't come true yet, I'm just asking if we can hold off till than", she said.

"Why did you wait until now? We've told our families, our friends, everyone is excited", he said.

He didn't sound angry, he sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt", she said.

He let her go.

"You're going to miss your flight", he said softly.

"Are we okay?", she asked.

He didn't say anything and that worried her.

"I love you", she said, kissing his cheek.

He met her eyes.

"I love you too", he replied.

She didn't want to leave things like that, but she wanted to give him time alone to think, to find a way to understand where she is coming from. She knew he would call his mom to talk about it. His mom would help him see what Gracie is trying to say.


	20. Chapter 20-Back On

Wyatt hadn't called her since she told him she wanted to hold off on the wedding. She was also afraid to call him, imagining being hung up on if she even tried to call. Instead of going to Philly before No Mercy, she went home to her parents. She would fly with them to the show.

Amelia was also here, filming being over for the current season of Lucha Underground.

"Is he still pressing charges on dad and uncle Joe?", Gracie asked.

"No. I told dad to drop the revenge porn charges. It was the only way to get him to drop the charges against dad and uncle Joe.", Amelia said.

"Are you okay with that?", she asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's too late, he already posted those pictures and he lost his career for it. I lost the love of my life", Amelia shrugged.

"Are you coming to the ppv?", Gracie asked.

"Yeah. Ryder might not want me there, but I'm going for Chris and you.", Amelia said.

Gracie hugged her.

"You know, you should wish him good luck before his match. I think knowing that you are still supporting him, would mean a lot to him", Gracie said.

"Yeah", Amelia said softly.

Chloe walked into the room they were staying in while visiting. She let herself fall back on their bed. They both chuckled.

"What's up?", Gracie asked her.

"Didn't you see them on my window? Dad has me locked up like some kind of criminal", Chloe said.

"Well, you did lie to them. You said you wouldn't do it again and you did.", Gracie said.

"Besides we can't help you, we never snuck out. Don't you hang out enough with your friends. What's the point of going out that late? There's nothing", Amelia said.

"My friends go out", she shrugged.

Gracie rolled her eyes.

"And if they jumped off the bridge, you would too?", Amelia asked.

"Now you sound like dad", Chloe mumbled.

"That's where I learned it from. Take it from me, Chlo, you don't want to do something you're going to regret. I lost everything because I didn't listen to mom and dad", Amelia said.

Chloe nodded.

"I'm sorry Lia.", Chloe said.

They hugged tight.

"Hey, me too", Veronica said, running into the room and jumping onto Gracie's lap.

The girls laughed softly. Chloe stood and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to talk to dad about the bars", she said.

"Good luck. If we're hard headed, he's worse", Gracie said.

Amelia nodded. Chloe made her way down and to her dad's office. She knocked and opened the door. Her dad looked over.

"Hey twin, what can I do for you?", he asked.

She walked in and sat across from him.

"When are you going to take the bars down?", she asked quietly.

He almost didn't hear her.

"When I feel like I can trust you, like your mom can trust you", he said.

She nodded.

"I get it, dad", she said.

"Do you, Chlo? Really? Because we thought you got it the first time", he said.

"I do. I never want to make you and mommy sad. Ever. I never want to be without you two either", she said.

He nodded.

"I'm not saying I'm taking them down just yet. Let me talk to mommy and we will come up with the right moment to do so", he said.

She nodded. She stood and walked around the desk, hugging her dad and kissing his cheek.

"I love you baby, it would kill me if I ever lost you. I'm not trying to keep you from having fun, I'm just trying to keep you with me and mommy for as long as we can", he said.

She smiled and nodded against his shoulder.

"I love you", he whispered.

"Love you more daddy", she replied.

His kids had him wrapped around his little finger, and he knew that no matter what Lexi said about the bars, he would take them down. If only to make his daughter happy.

* * *

Gracie was in her parents closet, looking at her mom's shoes and dresses. Finding photo albums with her siblings names and hers. Baby albums.

"I'm telling mom you're stealing her clothes again", Camden said.

"Hush, snitch", she said.

He chuckled and sat beside her.

"I won't say anything, I never do. Veronica is a different story", Camden said.

Gracie nodded.

"What is that?", he asked.

"Our baby books", she said, showing him.

He smiled and took his. The first page told you his full name, his weight, and what time he was born. Gracie found her parents wedding album and opened it. Seeing her mom's dress, she fell in love with it. It was simple, but still beautiful in it's own way. The decorations were beautiful as well. She smiled, this was it. This was the wedding she wanted.

She quickly stood and went to find her mom. She was in the office with her dad. They were laughing and flirting, which Gracie found sweet. No matter how many years passed, her dad still looked at her mom like the world revolved around her.

"Hey", Lexi said to her daughter.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I ask you for a quick favor?", Gracie asked.

"Sure", Lexi said, arms wrapped around her husband's neck.

"I saw your wedding dress and I was wondering, maybe if it fits, I can wear it?", she asked.

Lexi smiled.

"Even if it doesn't fit, you can fix it to your size. It's all yours babe", Lexi said.

Gracie excitedly hugged her mom.

"Thank you, thank you", she said.

"So does this mean the wedding is back on?", Dean asked.

"Yes, but it won't be in March. It's going to be in two weeks. He plays Monday night, so the weekend is free. And I was wondering if we could use the backyard", she said.

Lexi looked at Dean and he nodded.

"Its all yours baby girl", he said.

She hugged him.

"What made you change your mind?", Lexi asked.

"After talking to you and seeing your backyard wedding, I realized it doesn't have to be a big wedding. It's only special when the people who mean the most to you are there. Marrying Wyatt won't stop me from what I love doing.", she said.

"Did your mom also tell you how she kept pushing our wedding aside", Dean said.

Lexi pinched him.

"I didn't push it aside, I was waiting for you to change, even just a little. I realized you didn't have to change, I did.", Lexi said.

"We both did. In the end we did get married and it was special.", Dean said.

Lexi kissed him.

"I want that.", Gracie said.

Lexi nodded and jumped off the desk.

"Let me call your aunt Nikki and Brie. While you work, we can get everything ready. Also, maybe let Wyatt in on all this", Lexi said.

"Good idea", Gracie said.

They walked out, talking about the wedding. Dean held his hands up.

"What about me?", he asked.

* * *

That night, after trying on her mom's dress, she grabbed her laptop. She hoped Wyatt answered and wasn't mad at her. It rang twice before he picked up. She could tell he was freshly showered.

"Hey you", she said smiling.

He smiled.

"Still mad at me?", he asked.

"Why would I be mad at you? I thought you would be mad at me. You know after canceling our wedding, again.", she said.

He smiled.

"Not mad. I get it babe. I would never want to stand in the way of what you want. I just, after what happened with Amelia and Ryder, you know never dating anyone other than each other. I was your first everything and, I don't know, I felt like maybe you realized there could be something or someone other than me", he said.

"Some how, I can't believe I am going to marry someone exactly like my dad. Well, not exactly", she said.

He chuckled.

"Still want to marry me than?", he asked.

"I do", she said with a smile.

"You let me know when and what time, I'll be there babe", he said.

"Actually, that's why I called. We are getting married next Saturday, so let your family know. Nothing big", she said.

"As long as you walk down the aisle to me, I don't care where we get married", he said.

She realized that was the perfect answer she needed to hear.

"It's a backyard wedding at my parents house. They did the same thing when they got married", she said.

He nodded.

"I'll let my family know now", he said.

"I love you, Wyatt Preston", she said.

"And I love you, Gracie Good, more than you will ever know. I'm going to make sure you stay the happiest woman alive, for the rest of our lives", he said.


	21. Chapter 21-No Mercy

Gracie spent the few days she had free sizing her mom's dress to fit her frame.

"It looks amazing on you. Better than it did me, although, I was pregnant with your sister when I wore it", Lexi said.

Gracie turned to see the back. Dean walked in and stopped.

"Wow", he said.

Gracie looked at him and smiled.

"I know I don't look as beautiful as mommy did, but what do you think?", she asked her dad.

Dean wouldn't admit it, but Gracie and Lexi swore they saw his eyes well up with tears.

"You look beautiful baby", he said.

How did time go by so fast. One second she was learning how to walk and the next, she was here in a wedding dress. He wasn't ready to let any of his kids go, but he knew he had too.

Veronica walked in and hugged Gracie.

"You look beautiful", she said.

"Thank you Ron. Since you're here, let's try on your dress.", Gracie said.

Gracie and Lexi had gone to the store and found dresses of the same color, just not the same design or length. A pretty blue that wasn't too dark or too bright.

Lexi looked at Dean and noticed the look on his face.

"How are you doing daddy?", she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Pinch me. Wake me up from this. I know that when you do, she's going to be sleeping on my chest. Still in diapers, still needing me", he said.

Lexi kissed him gently.

"She'll always need you my love. You are her first love.", she said softly.

"Next thing, Amelia is going to walk in saying she's engaged to Ryder and, then Chloe. Veronica, hell, that kid is going to kill me when she announces it.", he said.

He took a deep breath before stepping away from Lexi and sitting down.

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?", he asked.

"Calm, slow breaths babe", Lexi said, rubbing his back.

"I can't do this part of the dad thing", he said.

"Well you are nine kids into this dad thing, you can't bow out now partner", Lexi said, bending down to his level.

He chuckled.

"We are lucky that our three oldest have found men who we approve of. Sweet, loving, and can handle our lunatic of a family. Be happy for your babies", she said.

"I am, I just wish I could have kept them small for the rest of my life", he said.

"Me too", she smiled.

They kissed. Someone cleared their throat and they turned to see Veronica with Gracie.

"I told you they would look beautiful in them", Gracie said.

"You look so cute, Ronnie", Lexi said.

"You do look adorable pumpkin head", Dean said smiling.

She hugged him and he kissed the side of her head.

"Is he going to be okay?", Gracie whispered to her mom.

Lexi nodded.

"He will be", she said.

* * *

Everyone got to the arena for the ppv. They would be sitting front row with Cat to watch K.C. and Ryder's match. Everyone was saying hello to Dean, some newer superstars excited to see him. Amelia left her dad to do his thing, finding Ryder talking to a few of the other guys.

His back was to her. She kept talking herself out of going to go say hi.

"Just do it", she whispered.

Once she was close enough, she tapped his shoulder and he turned. His smile disappearing.

"I, um, just wanted to wish you good luck. You deserve this, Ry", she said.

"Thanks, Lia", he said.

She nodded and turned to leave. He swallowed before grabbing her arm gently.

"Wait, please", he said.

His hand slid down her arm and his hand locked with hers.

"I'm sorry", they both said at the same time.

They laughed softly.

"I miss you, Ryder. I've texted you every morning", she said.

"I got them", he replied.

"I would have stopped it, Ry. Whether you called or not, because I was thinking about you. It wasn't the same, and it made me feel sick to my stomach. I'm so sorry baby, I love you and I never meant to hurt you", she said.

He closed the distance between them and kissed her. She moaned into it. Pulling away, he took her hand and found an empty closet.

"I forgive you", he whispered.

* * *

"Dean Ambrose", he turned to see Triple H and Stephanie.

He shook hands with them, shifting Luca into his other arm.

"Oh my gosh, is this one of the twins?", Stephanie asked.

Dean nodded.

"One of my last little babies", he said.

Luca wrapped her little arms around his neck. They turned their attention to Lexi and Lola.

"They look so much alike. Hi Lexi", Stephanie said, kissing her cheek.

She hugged Triple H next.

"You know, we could use some more surprise women for the rumble", Hunter said.

Lexi smiled.

"I would love to, you know that", Lexi said.

"Its time Dean Ambrose gives being a stay at home dad a chance while you go on the road", Stephanie winked.

"Oh he would go crazy if I wasn't around the house", Lexi said.

"Damn right", he said.

Making everyone laugh.

"It was worth a shot", Stephanie said.

"Did you bring the whole gang or just the little ones?", Triple H asked.

"We brought the crew", Dean said.

As he finished saying that, Amelia came around the corner with Ryder.

"Here's Amelia", Dean said.

Amelia smiled and shook hands with Triple H and Stephanie.

"I remember when she was a chubby little thing. Look how beautiful you are, just look your mama", Stephanie said.

Amelia smiled.

"Hey, so I heard your contract with Lucha is up once the season ends.", Triple H said.

Amelia looked at her dad and Triple H laughed.

"No, Ryder told me. I've seen some of the Lucha episodes that are out and I like the way you work in the ring. I took a look at your contract and it says you have to film part of the next season, you won't be ready till next Royal Rumble", Triple H said.

"Hell, it gives you plenty of time to get ready", Dean said.

Amelia looked at her dad, a big smile on her face. She jumped up and down before hugging Triple H.

"Thank you, yes I can be so ready for Rumble", she said excited.

"Looking forward to signing you, Lia", Hunter said.

Amelia hugged Ryder. She wouldn't be joining him till after WrestleMania, but that was okay. She was joining him eventually. He looked at Lexi and she nodded.

"Let's go tell Gracie and Cat", Amelia said, dragging Ryder with her.

Lexi looked at Hunter.

"Thank you for not telling her it was me who asked for the favor", Lexi said.

"No problem. I get why she didn't want us to know who she was. We did take a look at her ring work and she is amazing.", Hunter said.

Lexi had asked Ryder to take the credit because she knew Amelia would decline the future contract if she knew her mom had something to do with it.

* * *

The ppv had gone better than expected. Ryder had turned on K.C. during the Universal title match. K.C. had retained, but now this set them up for Ryder being his next opponent for the title.

Ryder walked out of the locker room and Amelia slowly made her way to him. This was still a bit weird for them.

"You did great", Amelia said.

"Thank you. I can't wait to have you with me in a year", he said.

"Me too. I know it's going to take some time for you to trust me again", she said.

"Lia, I kissed someone", he admitted.

"Who?", she asked.

"No one important. The guys invited me to a club after they found out what happened between us, they wanted me to stop mopping around and this girl came up to me saying she was a fan. We talked, I invited her back to the hotel, and I kissed her. I realized I couldn't do it. Called her a taxi to take her home", he said.

"I can't be mad at you for that, besides, we were broken up. You didn't cheat, I did", she said.

"The point is, I see why you did it. We've never dated or been with anyone else, it was different, but it didn't feel right", he said.

"I know what you mean", she said.

"I've gotten it out of my system. Have you?", he asked.

She smiled and kissed him.

"Yes. I promise. I want you Ry, only you", she said.

He kissed her.

"Since we're back together, would you like to be my date to your sister's wedding?", he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes", she said.


	22. Chapter 22-Butterflies

Cat was in for her six month check up.

"Alright, almost there", her doctor said.

Chris smiled and wiped off his wife's stomach.

"Everything is okay with her?", Chris asked.

"Both of your girls are fine", the doctor said.

"Good, I need them both healthy and happy", Chris said.

After the doctors appointment, they went shopping for Gracie and Wyatt's wedding gift.

"How about some pots and pans?", Chris asked, looking at a set.

"Those are nice", Cat said, looking at the box.

"Or we can get them a blender, maybe some wine glasses", Chris suggested.

"I think these pots and pans would do. Gracie loves cooking", Cat said.

Chris nodded.

"Are we having dinner at your parents house?", Chris asked.

"If you want. We can have dinner at ours, honestly, I'm exhausted. This little girl is taking so much of my energy", she yawned.

Chris chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Let's get you home", Chris said.

* * *

Wyatt showed up two days before the wedding. He was staying with his parents till Saturday. They were sitting on the swing in the back after dinner.

"I can't believe this is finally happening. I'm going to make you my wife on Saturday.", he said with a smile.

She laughed happily.

"Me too", she said.

"My sister gets here tomorrow, she's excited to see you", he said.

"I've got her dress ready. I can fix her dress as soon as she tries it on", Gracie said.

"You've got some skills, Mrs. Preston", he said.

She bit her lip before looking at him.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you", she started.

"That doesn't sound too good", he said.

"Its not so bad. I just want to know if you'll be okay with me hyphenating my name. Preston-Good or Good-Preston", she said.

"Its your name, as long as mine is in there somewhere, I don't mind at all. Cat did that, didn't she", he said.

Gracie kissed him.

"Our last few kisses before we're married", she whispered against his lips.

* * *

Amelia had gotten a few offers from other wrestling companies, but so much was happening in the next few months that she didn't want to commit to something and miss out on family events. Especially with Cat pregnant. Soon she would have to stay home and stop traveling. In that time, Chris would lose his title to Ryder and would stay home to be with Cat.

Their dad had explained how he and Lexi had done it when Gracie was born, Cat and Chris deciding they wanted to do that as well.

"Oh by the way, we've got her name picked out", Cat said.

Chris smiled.

"Tell", Chloe said excited.

"Her name is Olivia Alexandra Kirkland", Cat said.

Lexi stood and hugged Cat and Chris.

"You don't have to name her after me", Lexi said.

Cat wiped at the tears that had slipped.

"But I wanted too. You've done so much for me mom and you didn't have too. I wasn't your responsibility but you still showed me love and kindness. Chris agrees", Cat said.

Lexi placed her hands against Cat's cheeks, making her look at her.

"You are my daughter, Cat. Blood or not, you're my baby and I can't wait to be a grandma", Lexi said.

Cat hugged her. Dean smiled, knowing his wife would be okay with it. Chris looked at Amelia.

"You ready to be Mrs. Universal champion?", Chris asked.

Amelia laughed.

"Ryder asked the same thing. He's nervous, but so ready and excited", Amelia said.

"Good. He deserves this", Chris said.

"I couldn't agree more", Lia said.

She yawned and wiped her eyes.

"You look tired sissy", Elijah pointed out.

"I feel tired. I guess all my exhaustion is finally catching up with me", Amelia said.

"I could use a nap too", Cat said.

Elijah stood and helped Cat stand. She kissed the top of his head.

"Good job buddy", Chris fist bumped with him.

"Want me to help you up Cat?", Elijah asked.

"I've got it", she said.

He still followed behind her till she got to her parents room. Falling asleep instantly. Amelia joined her and Elijah squeezed in, Lia wrapping her arm around him.

* * *

Chris was playing video games with Camden. Lexi made her way to the back, finding Dean talking to the twins. Lola in his lap and Luca sitting beside him, holding his arm.

"Butterfly daddy", Luca pointed.

"I see it, look how pretty", he said.

"I want to be a butterfly", Lola said.

"Me too. Daddy can we be butterflies?", Luca asked.

He smiled.

"You are my butterflies, so yes, you can be", he said.

"I want to be a pink butterfly", Lola said, grabbing her dad's stubbly chin.

He chuckled.

"I want to be a purple and blue butterfly", Luca said, jumping off the swing and moving in front of Dean.

"Daddy, your face pokes my fingers", Lola said confused.

Luca went up to him and touched his cheek.

"It tickles", she giggled.

Dean wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek and Lola's. Making them laugh like crazy.

"Daddy, stop", Luca laughed.

"Mommy, tell daddy to stop", Lola laughed as well.

She took the empty side of him and he looked at her. Both girls went to look at the flowers and trying to get close to the butterfly. Dean set his hand on her thigh.

"I've thanked you before, and I'm doing it again. Thank you for my babies. You've given up your career to give me my family. I've been thinking, you know about Hunter's offer", he said.

She raised a brow.

"You want me to go back to wrestling?", she asked.

"Only if you want too. You're in shape, Seth and I can train you, shake off that ring rust.", he said.

"No one wants to see me in short shorts and a crop top", she chuckled.

"Are you kidding? Babe, you are a hot piece of ass. Nine babies later and you've still got it kid", he said.

"You're my husband, you're suppose to say that", Lexi said.

"Babe, you let me have my career and now I want you to have yours. Don't say you're too old either.", he said.

"But I'm getting there", she said.

"So? Mickie James went back to the company in her forties. Trish, Lita. They still wrestled. You can too", he said.

She met his eyes.

"The kids", he stopped her.

"I've got our babies. It's not like they are in diapers anymore. They've all got school and you'll only be gone the weekend and Monday nights.", he said.

She kissed him.

"Thank you", she said.

"Knock'em dead babe", he said.

The twins ran back over to them.

"Mommy's going back to wrestling babes", Lexi said.

"Yay", Luca said.

"I'm going to call Hunter and Stephanie", Lexi said, making her way back inside.

Dean looked at his daughters.

"I can do this by myself, right?", he asked them.

Both girls nodded with smiles. After Lexi had confirmed her addition to the Royal Rumble, leaving her as a surprise entrant. She had a few good months to get ready. Realizing she could train with Amelia.

The kids were happy for her when she told them the next day at breakfast. The last time they got to see her wrestle was before Elijah was born. Going back only for the women's Rumble. Now all her kids were old enough to see her and cheer for her. To understand that she was just as good as Dean was.

"Can I use your move?", she asked.

He looked over at her while they were in bed. Tomorrow morning, their daughter would be marrying Wyatt.

"Of course. Dirty Deeds every woman in that ring", he said.

She giggled and kissed him.

"Two down, six more to go", she said.

"Ethan would be next, Amelia is going to hold off on marriage for as long as she can. Her career is coming first. She loves wrestling more than I do, I think", he said.

Lexi smiled.

"Ethan", she whispered.

He squeezed her tighter.

"I didn't mean to upset you", he whispered.

She shook her head no.

"You didn't. We can talk about him", she smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her.


	23. Chapter 23-My Little Girl

Lexi and the girls were helping Gracie get ready. Curling her dark brown hair.

"What do you think mama?", Gracie asked.

Lexi cupped her face.

"You've got your father's beautiful blue eyes. You look amazing my heart beat", Lexi said, tears welling up in her eyes.

This was her first baby. Someone knocked.

"Alright ladies, lets get the show on the", Dean stopped when he saw his daughter.

"Exactly like your mama", he said, kissing her forehead.

"We'll see you out there baby, I love you", Lexi said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Love you mama", she returned.

Everyone left, leaving her alone with her dad.

"Nervous?", he asked.

"Not really. I love him and I know he loves me.", she said.

He nodded.

"I know I don't tell you as often as I should, but I love you more than anything, my princess. You've opened my heart in ways no one else had. From the moment I found out about you, you scared me. Boy did you scare the fuck out of me.", he said.

She smiled.

"In a good way?", she asked.

He smiled.

"In a very good way sweetheart. Then you were born and, I couldn't believe I had a hand in making you. So beautiful. Know, that if you ever need me, I will be there. I will move heaven and earth to get to you, the way I would for your brothers and sisters.", he said.

She wiped at the tear before it fell.

"I love you too, daddy", she said softly.

He kissed her forehead.

"Let's get you married kiddo", he said with a smile.

She nodded, taking his arm. They made their way out. Her sisters, brothers, and sister in law, walked out. Dean squeezed her hand before the song started and his feet moved towards Wyatt.

"Who gives this woman, to this man?", Dean shook his head before looking at the priest.

"Oh um, her mother and I do", he replied.

Dean put his daughter's hand in Wyatt's.

"Don't hurt my baby", Dean said to him.

"Never, sir", Wyatt said.

Dean took a few steps back, feeling Lexi take his hand. He sat beside her. She kissed his cheek.

"You can do this my love. She will always be your baby, no one can take that from you", Lexi whispered.

He nodded. She placed Luca in his lap. He kissed his daughter's head. Roman squeezed his shoulder. Just like with Cat, the wedding went by in a blur. At least till Gracie walked over to him and held her hand out.

"Dance with me daddy?", she asked.

He smiled and nodded. He spun his daughter and she giggled. "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw started playing. Camden was really good with a camera. Letting him take the photos at the wedding.

After the dance, Dean walked over to his wife.

"But you hate to dance", she said.

"I do, but for you and my kids, I would", he said.

She smiled and took his hand.

"I've got a surprise for you", he said.

"What?", she asked.

He sent a nod towards the dj and he nodded in return. "At Last" by Etta James started playing. She smiled up at her husband.

"You remembered", she said.

"Of course I did. I remember everything that has to do with you", he said.

Gracie and Wyatt joined them. Followed by Ryder and Amelia, then Cat and Chris.

"But the song isn't your surprise", he said.

She was confused.

"Everything has revolved around our kids. Vacations, dinners, and us. We haven't had a moment alone since Gracie was born. So, I asked Amelia if she wouldn't mind watching them for a week.", Dean said.

She smiled.

"Cam and Chloe can help her, Elijah and Ronnie too. Luca and Lola aren't a handful.", he shrugged.

"What are you saying Jon", she said.

"Run away with me for a week. Before you start training again, before Cat goes into labor, and before Amelia decides she can't go another week without wrestling.", he said.

"Just you and I?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Imagine it, a full week of me naked on a beach, no interruptions", he said.

"Such a tempting offer", she smirked.

"It was me naked on the beach that did it for you, right", he said.

She laughed.

"Actually, it was the no interruption part. I can actually sleep in.", she said.

He laughed.

"Then the next day, I promise we can be naked all day and night.", she said.

He kissed her.

"It's a deal doll face. Hawaii here we come", he said.

"Thank you baby, I loved my surprise", she said.

"I knew you would doll", he said.

* * *

Ryder couldn't take his eyes off of Amelia.

"Marry me?", he suddenly asked.

She looked over, shocked.

"What?", she asked.

He licked his lips.

"Marry me, Lia", he repeated.

* * *

Wyatt and Gracie agreed to leaving the honeymoon till after WrestleMania and football. That way they didn't have to rush it. They drove down to the beach before going to the hotel for the night.

"Wow", Wyatt said.

"What?", she asked, looking over at him.

He kissed the back of her hand.

"You're my wife. My wife", he said.

She blushed and smiled shyly.

"I know that most people want us to get knocked up right away, but not until you are ready. There is no pressure from me. So don't let anyone else pressure you", he said.

"I know, and thank you", she said.

* * *

After everyone had left, Dean stood in his backyard with a beer in hand. Lexi had gone to put the twins in bed.

"Daddy", he turned to see Amelia.

"Hey, why aren't you in bed?", he asked, wrapping an arm around her neck.

"Couldn't sleep", she replied.

"Why not? Still excited about today?", he asked.

"No", she said.

He looked down at her before she took out a ring box from her jacket.

"Ryder proposed", she said, opening the box and showing her dad the ring.

There was a beautiful engagement ring inside.

"And?", he asked.

"He didn't let me answer before I could. He said to think about it", she said.

He nodded.

"What do you want to do?", he asked.

"I don't know. Apart of me wants to say yes and the other part is telling me that he only asked to make sure I don't make the same mistake again", she said.

"I believe it's the second one", he said.

She told him because she knew her dad would be completely honest with her.

"I think you two should really sit down and talk about this. Marriage is the real deal. What happened between you two, was hard. You don't just get over that. Talk, Lia.", he said.

She nodded.

"Thanks, dad", she said.

"Anytime", he said.

"Have fun on your trip", she said.

"Oh I will", he winked.

"Ew dad, really?", she said, making a face.

He laughed.

"And tell Ryder, that as soon as I get home. He and I are sitting down and having a conversation. A long one", he said.

Amelia nodded.

"I'll tell him", she said.

"Goodnight sweetheart, try to get some sleep", Dean said.

She nodded. Things, Dean knew, were changing, and fast. His granddaughter was coming in a few months, his wife was going back to work, and another one of his babies might be getting engaged.

He would accept it. Lexi was right, they were lucky their daughters had found men that treated them so well and loved them unconditionally.

"Hey", he turned.

His wife was still in her dress, her hair down, and barefoot.

"Coming to bed?", she asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

He knew that look.

"Hell yeah babe", he replied, chugging his beer and locking up before lifting his wife into his arms and making his way to their room.

"A full week of this, you're going to spoil me", she whispered, kissing and nipping at his neck.

He groaned.

"No baby, you spoil me", he replied.


	24. Chapter 24-Positive

Lexi and Dean had left on their trip, waking up in Hawaii was relaxing. Dean had let her sleep in, maybe because he had slept in as well. Luca and Lola usually woke them up before six in the morning. Dean leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

"No twins running in and ruining our beauty sleep", he whispered.

She laughed softly.

"What do you want to do today?", she asked.

"How about we just go to the beach and lay out. Maybe enjoy the water. I'm still a bit jetlagged.", he said.

"Sounds good, but I really don't want to get out of bed", she mumbled.

"Same", he replied yawning.

She moved over to him and laid her head on his chest.

* * *

Her parents had been gone three days now. They sent a text checking in and asking how the kids were. Amelia replied with the same response every time.

" _Everything is fine. We miss you both"_

Luca and Lola noticed their parents being gone the most. The first two nights they cried for their mom. It took Amelia and Chloe two hours to calm them and sleep.

"Are they still crying themselves to sleep?", Ryder asked.

He got here early morning.

"No. If they did I would probably call my parents to come home, I can't take how sad they get", Amelia said.

Ryder nodded.

"Yeah, their little faces get me too", Ryder said.

Amelia cuddled close to him.

"We need to talk Ry", Amelia said.

"Is this about my proposal?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Can I say something first?", he asked.

She sat up and nodded.

"I shouldn't have asked, Lia. It was the moment and you, I felt like if I made some sort of commitment to you, that it would make you happy with me again", he said.

"Yeah, I figured as much and so did my dad.", she said.

She reached over to grab her purse and pulled out the box. Handing it back to him, he pushed it away and shook his head.

"Its yours. Consider it a promise ring. A promise that when the moment is right, I will ask", he said.

"And I'll say yes", she replied, kissing him.

* * *

Gracie arrived home from work. Finding Wyatt icing his ankle, a few of his teammates around him.

"What happened?", she asked worried.

"Its nothing", Wyatt said.

"Not nothing. He twisted his ankle during the game on Monday, played through it in pain and with it swollen.", one of his teammates said.

Wyatt glared at him. He didn't want to worry Gracie.

"He tried practicing with it, but its gotten worse. Maybe he'll listen to you and go see a doctor", they said leaving.

Gracie lifted the ice pack. It was purple and swollen. Wyatt hissed.

"Wyatt, damn it.", she said.

"Its my first year starting, if I go to the doctor, they are just going to confirm what I already know.", he said.

She met his eyes.

"Please go to the doctor. I would rather have you healthy, than making this injury worse and never being able to play again", she said.

He nodded.

"Okay", he said.

* * *

Dean was on the phone with WWE. His wife had gone to the gym for a bit.

"That is a really great offer. I would have to discuss it with my wife though. I'll call you back as soon as I have an answer for you", he said.

"We'll be waiting for your call", Hunter said.

He put his phone away as soon as the door opened to his room. Lexi walked in and kissed him.

"How was your nap?", she asked.

"Good. I see why the kids enjoy them so much", he chuckled.

She giggled as she got her clothes ready. They were going to dinner after she showered.

"So, I got a call from WWE", he said.

She turned and stood.

"About?", she asked with a tilt of her head.

"They asked if I would be willing to take a producer role, or maybe manage Ryder. You know, make this a family thing", he shrugged.

"You told them no, right?", she asked.

"Why would I tell them no?", he asked.

"Because I'm going back. Someone has to stay with the kids", she said.

"I said I would discuss it with you", he said.

"Do you want to go back?", she asked.

"I kind a do", he said.

She nodded.

"Then I'll just tell them I'm only going back for Rumble. Leaving the kids without a parent at home makes me feel bad. You can take the producer role", she said, making her way to the bathroom.

"Are you mad at me?", he asked.

She sighed.

"No, Jon", she replied before closing the door to the bathroom.

Hearing the shower turn on, he grabbed his phone and called Roman.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be on your honeymoon", his friend said.

"She's mad at me", he replied.

Roman laughed.

"What did you do?", he asked.

"Nothing", Dean said, sitting on his bed.

"I know you and I know Lexi. She didn't just get mad over nothing", Roman said.

Dean sighed.

"Alright, I got an offer from WWE to take on a producer role.", he said.

"I see", he said.

"I don't. Help me", Dean said.

"Alright, she might have called me to ask if it was a good idea taking a year contract from WWE. Wrestle full time", Roman said.

"So then why can't I take a producer role?", Dean asked.

"Because maybe for once she thought you wouldn't mind taking on full time dad mode while she works. You know, kinda like what she did when you would go back to work", he said.

"I get it", Dean nodded.

"Its not that she doesn't want you there, she just wants one of you home with the kids.", he said.

"I know.", Dean said.

"Let her have her moment, Jon.", his friend said.

"I will. I would never dream of taking it from her", he replied.

"Good. Now enjoy your honeymoon, see you two later", he said, before hanging up.

When his wife walked out, she was wearing a black backless dress with long sleeves.

"You look beautiful", he said.

She met his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you", she replied.

"And about that producer role. No worries, I'm not taking it. This is your year. I've got the kids", he said.

He saw the excitement on her face.

"Really?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Are you sure? I mean", he stopped her.

"You do you babe", he said.

She kissed him.

"Thank you, thank you", she said.

He loved seeing the happiness on her face. He was going to let her have her moment. She let him have many of his.

* * *

"No, no this can't be happening", she mumbled to herself.

Walking into the bathroom, she took a pregnancy test. Washing her hands and waiting for the test to tell her if she was or not. She wrung her hands and took deep breaths. Time was up, and she took a peek.

Positive.

She slid down the wall while not taking her eyes off of the test.

How was she going to tell him? Would he freak? Was she ready? What are her parents going to say?

She couldn't think about that now. Taking a deep breath, she stood and walked out. Stopping, she went back in and hid the box under trash.

Unaware that later that day, someone walked into that bathroom and found the box.

They just didn't know who it belonged too.


	25. Chapter 25-Why?

Amelia hugged her parents after they walked into the house. They got in late last night.

"How was it?", Amelia asked.

"Amazing. We went for a hike, snorkeling, and just enjoyed laying out on the beach. I have never felt so relaxed in my life", Lexi said.

Amelia could see that her mom needed this vacation. Even if she needed it, she never complained.

"I'm glad you had fun mama", Amelia said.

"How was everything here?", Lexi asked.

"Good. Cam and Chloe helped with the kids. Luca and Lola missed you both", Amelia said.

"Thank you so much for watching them, Lia.", her mom said.

"Of course. I am on vacation right now", Amelia said.

Dean hugged her next, before going upstairs and taking a peek at his other kids. He had to make sure they were in one piece. It's not that he didn't trust Lia, but he wouldn't be able to sleep without a peek at them.

Once he knew they were all here and not missing any fingers and toes, he walked into his bedroom.

"Satisfied?", she asked.

He nodded. She giggled.

"Get some rest, because we start training tomorrow", Dean said.

"Yes coach", she replied.

* * *

Camden had a secret, a big one. When he got home from school, his mom was nowhere to be found. His dad was home though.

"Hey, you alright?", he asked his son.

Cam shrugged.

"Everything okay at school?", his dad asked.

"Yeah, it's actually about someone in this house", he said.

"Who?", Dean asked.

"I don't know, I just know its someone here", his son said.

"Okay. About one of your sisters?", he asked.

"Yes", Camden said.

Dean nodded.

"Its easier if you come with me and see it for yourself", Camden said.

Dean nodded and followed his son up the stairs and to his room. Camden pulled the box out from under his bed.

"Where did you get that?", Dean asked, taking the box.

"From the trash can in the hall bathroom", he answered.

Dean looked inside and found a test. Shaking it out, it said positive. He swallowed.

"Where's Chloe?", he asked.

He remembered that she had been sneaking out, and he hoped that this wasn't the result of her actions.

"Her room", Camden said.

He nodded. Amelia had gone out with Lexi to buy groceries for dinner.

"Don't tell anyone, I'm going to call a family meeting", Dean said.

Camden nodded.

* * *

Dean finished his beer as his wife and Amelia walked in. They were laughing about something.

"Where are the kids?", Lexi asked.

"Cam and Chloe are doing their homework. Luca and Lola are out back with Elijah and Veronica", Dean said.

Lexi nodded. He stood and followed them into the kitchen.

"I need a moment alone with you, Lex", Dean said.

Lexi nodded and followed her husband to the office. He sat on his desk and lifted the box.

"Where did you get that?", she asked.

"Cam found it upstairs in the bathroom. I know for damn sure it's not yours, because you weren't here when he found it.", he said.

"So who do you think it belongs too? Keep in mind, Amelia could have had her friends over, or even Chloe", Lexi said.

He didn't think about that.

"And what if they didn't?", he asked.

"Jon", she sighed.

"I know my eleven year old is not sexually active, so it's not Ronnie", he said.

"Well, it can't be Chloe's either", she said.

"Why not? She's at that age and she's been sneaking out", he said.

He moved towards the door and called for Chloe. She came down and into the office. He showed her the box and she looked confused.

"Are you guys having another baby?", she asked.

"So it's not yours?", he asked.

"What, no. That's impossible", Chloe said.

"Why? Your mother is so sure it can't be you either.", Dean said.

Chloe swallowed and looked at her mom.

"Chloe, now is as good a time as any to tell him why", Lexi said.

Chloe looked terrified and he didn't like that.

"You promise you won't hate me?", she asked him.

"Baby girl, I am your father. Nothing you do or say will ever stop me from loving you", he said.

"It can't be mine, because I would need to like boys for that to happen", she said.

Dean looked at his wife, before looking back at his daughter.

"Are you saying you're", he stopped.

Chloe nodded.

"I like girls", she said quietly.

He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

"Um, okay. Well, looks like we need to talk.", he said.

Chloe nodded.

"Call Amelia for me and as soon as I'm done here, I'll come to find you to talk", he said.

Chloe nodded and left. He looked at his wife.

"How long have you known?", he asked.

"After she tried to sneak out the second time, I finally sat her down and spoke to her. She broke down crying and told me she was meeting a girl from her school. They like each other. She was afraid to tell me and she was afraid to tell you. I promised her I wouldn't say anything till she was ready", Lexi said.

Dean nodded.

"You know I have no problems with it. It just took me by surprise is all", he said.

"And that's what you need to tell her.", Lexi said.

He nodded, as someone knocked. Amelia walked in and her eyes found the box on her dad's desk. She looked sick now.

"You?", Dean asked.

"Where did you get that?", she asked.

"I found it", Dean said, not wanting to rat out his son.

"Lia, are you pregnant?", Lexi asked.

Amelia nodded.

"Its Ryder's baby", she cried.

Lexi wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Does he know?", Dean asked.

"I haven't had a chance to tell him. I'm scared", Amelia said.

Dean placed his hands against her cheeks.

"Don't be. If I know Ryder, he'll be there", Dean said.

"We will be there too. Any questions you have, any worries, you've got us baby", Lexi said.

Dean nodded.

"Did you plan this? No. But neither did your mom and I, and it turns out that you were all some of the best surprises anyone could ask for", Dean said.

Amelia smiled.

"Please don't tell anyone else till I have a chance to tell Ryder", she said.

"We won't", they both said.

"Another grandbaby, how exciting", Lexi said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

Amelia smiled. She just hoped Ryder had the same reaction her parents had.

* * *

Dean made his way to his daughter's room. Lexi joined them a minute later.

"So firstly, you are my baby and I love you. Whether you like men or women, I don't care. I've always told your mother that. As long as you love this person and that person loves you in return, I'm good.", Dean said.

Chloe stood and wrapped her arms around her dad.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me things babe. Ever. I will never force you to be someone you aren't.", he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you daddy", she whispered.

He smiled.

"And I love you. Remember, your mother and I will always have your back. Always", he said.

She nodded.

"And just because you are into girls, doesn't change the rule. No dating till you are sixteen", he said.

"She knows", Chloe replied.

"Good", her dad replied.


	26. Chapter 26-Good Asylum

Lexi had gone to Amelia's first doctor's appointment. Lia wanted to see how far along she was so she could tell Ryder. As they were waiting, Lexi had to let Amelia know the possible directions this talk with Ryder could go.

"So, when do you plan on telling him?", Lexi asked as she was flipping through a magazine.

"He comes home Wednesday. We have a few apartments to look at in town. I'm going to tell him before we look. Just in case he changes his mind, you know", Lia said.

Lexi nodded.

"Good idea", her mom replied.

"I'm so scared mom", Lia said softly.

Lexi wrapped her daughter in her arms and kissed her head.

"Whatever happens, your father and I will always be there for you. You know Cat and Gracie have your back as well", she said.

Amelia nodded against her mom's chest.

"But I did want to talk to you about something", Lexi said.

Amelia wiped her cheeks.

"I'm not saying he will, but I am saying there's a chance", Lexi said.

"I know. He might ask if I'm sure the baby is his, but that's why I want to see how far along I am. So I have the proof for him. I didn't sleep with Rafa, so no way in hell could it be his", Amelia said.

Lexi placed her hand on Lia's cheek.

"Thank god you turned out like me", Lexi said.

Amelia laughed.

"I'm just kidding, your dad would kill me if he heard me say that", Lexi winked.

"I don't think so. He tells us all the time how we are so much like you.", Lia said.

"But you are all also so much like him. Everything I love", Lexi said.

Amelia smiled. The doctor walked in. After she asked Lia a few questions and did some blood work. She told them it would be quick.

"Okay, we can confirm that you are indeed pregnant. At least four weeks, right now your baby is the size of a small dot.", the doctor said.

Lexi put two and two together.

"I just wanted to be really sure before I say anything to the baby's father. Don't want to freak him out over nothing", Amelia said.

"Of course. So I'll be seeing you at your eight week appointment. Remember, no smoking, drinking, or wrestling. Also its good to start prenatal vitamins", her doctor said.

"Great. I'm sure my mom can help me with that", Lia said.

The doctor nodded and smiled.

"See you later, Lia", the doctor said.

Lexi and Amelia walked out. Lia made her appointment as her mom took a few pictures with fans who recognized her. Lia smiled. She would never be over how weird it was to see her parents taking photos with random strangers, but it was also pretty cool.

Growing up it was a bit annoying, especially when they were out as a family.

"Hey, ready?", her mom asked.

Amelia nodded and they walked out.

"You know, I always hated when fans came up to you and dad when we were all out together.", Lia said.

Lexi looked over at her daughter.

"Sorry", Lexi said.

"No. See I didn't get it then, I mean it still kind of annoys me because that was our time together. We hardly saw you two and when we did, we loved having you to ourselves. You know", Lia said.

Lexi nodded.

"Fans don't get that", Lia said.

"Trust me, I know. It annoys me and your dad too sometimes. Its why we would carefully plan things out.", Lexi said.

Lia nodded.

"And we loved that, because when you two were home, you made sure we all felt loved and cared for", Lia said.

"Till you turned into a teenager and thought your dad was playing favorites", Lexi said.

Amelia laughed softly.

"After what happened with Rafa, I see how easily my private life could become the worlds biggest joke. Now imagine me in WWE. You and dad made it look so easy", Lia said.

"But it wasn't. We made it look easy because we made sure to keep you all out of it. We wanted our babies smiling and happy, without a care in the world. Dad and I had our fights about it, we've been dragged through celeb gossip, and wrestling twitter rumors.", Lexi said.

"I really hope Ryder and I are as good as you and dad at this whole baby thing.", Lia said.

Lexi smiled.

"I'm sure you will be, but its also okay to make mistakes. No one is a perfect parent. Also don't let people tell you how to raise your baby, every one has their way.", Lexi said.

"I've watched you, so I'm following your mom ways", Lia said.

"But if it doesn't feel right to you", Lexi said.

"Then I'll do it my way", Lia said.

Lexi nodded.

"So, if my calculation are some what correct. You conceived your baby, what around No Mercy", Lexi said.

Amelia blushed. Lexi giggled.

"Backstage romps are good, if you both can find a place you won't be disturbed. Hell, that's how you were made", Lexi said.

Amelia made a face.

"Mom", she whined.

* * *

Chloe walked into the kitchen while Dean was making the twins lunch. A young woman behind her. Dean stopped chewing.

"Dad", Chloe said, biting her bottom lip.

Dean wiped his hands on a dish towel. Luca and Lola hugged Chloe's legs. Chloe kissed their heads before looking at her dad again.

"Um, this is Zoey Harper. Zoey, this is my dad, Jonathan Good", Chloe introduced.

"Mr. Good, its nice to meet you", Zoey held her hand out to him.

He shook her hand. Just because she was a girl, didn't mean he was going to take it easy on her.

"She's not allowed to date till she's sixteen", he said.

"Dad", Chloe growled.

"What? It's the same thing I said to Ryder and Wyatt", her dad said.

Right now, Dean Ambrose was out and she knew it. Dean said the first thing that came into his head.

"Its okay", Zoey said to Chloe.

"So you've met other parents before? How old are you?", Dean asked.

"I'm sixteen, and no, you and your wife will be the first", Zoey said.

"She's in debate club", Chloe said.

"And? What do you want me to do with that?", Dean asked.

"Jon", he looked towards the entrance of the kitchen and found his wife and Amelia.

"Can I speak to you?", Lexi asked.

"No", Dean said.

"Now", she replied, raising her voice.

"Someone's in trouble", Amelia teased.

Dean followed his wife and pointed at Lia.

"Hush", he said to her.

* * *

Zoey looked at Chloe, taking her hand.

"I don't think he liked me", she said.

"Don't sweat it, he was like that with my guy too. Also my brothers in law. When he mentions wrestling, you are in", Amelia said.

She stopped chewing.

"You do like wrestling, right?", Amelia asked.

"Duh, I know better than to bring someone who doesn't around dad", Chloe said.

Zoey giggled.

* * *

Getting to his office, Lexi had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Reel it back in", she said.

"I can't. This is how I spoke to Wyatt when we met him, you're lucky I didn't call Roman down here.", Dean said.

"Fine, but Chloe is going to give you an earful when Zoey leaves", Lexi said, walking out of the office.

"Hey, how do you know her name?", he asked.

"Chloe introduced me to her.", Lexi shrugged, walking back into the kitchen.

Dean sighed. He looked at Zoey.

"You like wrestling?", he asked.

"I love it. Finn Balor was pretty cool in his time, but so were you. You were different in your own way. Bray Wyatt was my older brother's favorite", Zoey said.

Dean smiled and sat.

"Do you like Roman Reigns?", he asked.

"He had his moments, but out of all three, you were my favorite and I'm not just saying that", Zoey said.

"She's not. She didn't know you were my dad till I told her, and even then she didn't believe me", Chloe said.

Dean nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Like I said, I don't let any of my girls or boys even think about dating till at least sixteen. I want their minds on school and their future. I'm sure your parents feel the same way", Dean said.

"Of course. I want to be a lawyer, debate club helps me with public speaking. I use to have this stutter as a kid and my parents made sure to put me in things where I had to speak in public. It scared me at first, but I love it now", Zoey said.

Dean nodded.

"Lia use to be the same way. Then she found a little buddy in Ryder, her now boyfriend, who helped her.", Dean said.

Amelia smiled and nodded.

"Do your parents know about you being a", Dean stopped.

"Lesbian? Yes", Zoey said.

"I'm sorry, I have nothing against it, but I'm also not use to it. Just give me time", Dean said.

"I get it. My dad was the same way", Zoey said.

Dean nodded. He reached across the table for Chloe's hand.

"I love you, I will always love you. You are my baby, my blood, my heart. I like her", Dean said.

Chloe stood and walked around the table to hug him. He kissed the side of her head.

"My parents would also like to meet with you both. I've explained to them that Chloe isn't allowed to date yet, but still want to meet", Zoey said.

Dean nodded.

"Let us talk and we'll let you know", Dean said.

Lexi nodded and squeezed her husband's shoulder.

* * *

Wyatt was bummed he had to sit out the rest of the season.

"I know this sucks, but the doctor said it wasn't that bad. You're lucky. You'll only be out six to eight weeks. Coach said you'll be back in time for the last few games and hopefully playoffs", Gracie said, trying to comfort him.

He sighed.

"I know, but it won't be right. If we do get into the playoffs it won't be because of me, it will be because of Mike. I won't feel good taking that from him", Wyatt said.

"I'm sorry babe, but at least you got it taken care of now before it got worse and miss the whole season", she said.

He nodded.

"Anyway, how was your days off? I know you've been busy designing a few things", he said.

He needed to change the subject.

"Yeah. I've even shown Cat and my mom over video chat. They loved them", Gracie said.

"But?", he asked.

"But I'm afraid that's all they'll ever be, designs on paper", she said sadly.

"Well, there's this amazing thing called social media", he said.

She laughed and swatted his arm.

"But in all seriousness, make an extra instagram account and a second Twitter. Use hastags. I can help, your sisters and mom can help. Hell, even your dad", Wyatt said.

"Open a store online?", Gracie asked.

Wyatt nodded. She smiled.

"I've got your back. Whatever you need", he said.

She kissed him.

"I've got the perfect name for it", she said.

"So?", he asked.

"Good Asylum", she said.


	27. Chapter 27-We Can Do This

Cat was over at her parents house, too exhausted to go to Raw and SmackDown with Chris. He would be home tomorrow with Ryder. Ronnie and Elijah were feeling the baby kick. She giggled every time they smiled when Olivia kicked their hand. They lit up.

"She loves you both already", Cat said to them, which made them smile even bigger.

Amelia watched her sister. She and her mom made pregnancy look easy.

"You okay Lia?", Cat asked.

Amelia smiled.

"Yes, just thinking", she replied.

Cat patted the space beside her. Amelia joined her and felt her niece move.

"Do you like being pregnant?", Amelia asked.

"Depends on the day she's giving me. Sometimes its easy and other days it's a bit hard.", Cat said.

"But everyone is different right?", Amelia asked.

"They say", Cat replied.

Cat noticed her sister was acting strangely.

"Are you okay?", Cat asked.

Amelia debated on whether or not to tell someone else about her pregnancy. She really wanted to tell Ryder first and there was also that thing about not saying anything till after a certain time.

"Lia?", Cat said.

"You can't say anything to anyone else. Not till I tell Ryder", Lia said.

Cat shifted a bit to face her sister.

"Are you", she stopped when Lia nodded, a smile on her face.

"I'm pregnant. Four weeks", Lia said.

Cat clapped happily and hugged Amelia.

"Our babies are going to grow up together. How cute will that be", Cat said.

Amelia giggled. She had never thought about that.

"Trust me when I say, you're going to have better days than bad. The best part is when you get to hear their heartbeat and then feeling them move inside you. Its amazing Lia.", Cat said.

Amelia smiled. Now she couldn't wait, she just hoped Ryder felt the same way.

* * *

Since Wyatt wasn't working right now. He traveled with her to the shows. He was putting together a web store for her and fixing up her Instagram and twitter with her store name. When she wasn't working on gear, she was working on making the designs come to life.

After work, they were all flying to California. She wanted to inform her family of what she was doing and hoped they would spread the word for her and get more followers on each store page.

"These are amazing, Gracie. Of course I'm going to help.", Taylor said.

She had stopped to visit with Gracie before her match.

"Thanks, I've always wanted to do this and I just can't believe I didn't think of it. I wasted so much time following designers around for nothing", Gracie said.

"Not nothing. I'm sure you took something away from each one.", Taylor said.

"True", Gracie nodded.

"Your husband is a football player, he makes good money. Why don't you just quit this job and focus a hundred percent on this?", Taylor asked.

"Because, the end result of this will feel so much better if I did this without his money", she replied.

"Independent, I like that, but its also okay to ask for help. He's your husband and I'm sure if he needed it, you would support him financially or would you look down on him for it?", Taylor said.

"Of course I wouldn't. I just, I don't know, I imagined myself doing this on my own. Wyatt did the whole football thing on his own. I want to be able to look at my future kids and say, mommy did this all on her own. Well except for the web store, that's as much as I'm letting him help me", Gracie said.

Taylor laughed and nodded.

"Well, I'm sure he's proud of you. I know I am.", her friend said.

"Thanks, and he is", Gracie said.

* * *

Lexi had Seth in a headlock. She was trying to shake off the ring rust. Dean was watching from outside of the ring, arms crossed over his chest.

Seth tapped on her arm and she released him.

"That was good.", Dean said.

She was panting after Dean made her and Seth have a match. Setting her hands on her hips before Seth handed her a water bottle.

"You know, I was thinking, what if I made some sort of finishing move using all three of you", Lexi said.

"Like our finishers?", Seth asked, sitting down by the ropes.

"Yeah. Dean's dirty deeds, your curb stomp, and Roman's spear", Lexi said.

"I actually think that could work", Dean said.

"Yeah, when you have more than one opponent. The fans would love it", Seth said.

"Lets do it then", Dean said.

* * *

Getting home, Dean had followed his wife into the shower.

"Jon, we", she moaned and gasped when he kissed her neck and then quickly moved to get on his knees.

She bit her lip as his tongue was doing wonders on her. She gripped his hair and pulled it a bit.

"Oh god, still so good at that", she panted.

He kissed her stomach, moving higher up before kissing her lips.

"Gotta make sure you're happy, right. What's that saying? Happy wife, happy life", he said.

She laughed and he smiled. Lifting her leg and placing it against his hip. Her hands moved around his waist before lowering to his butt. Pulling him closer to her.

"Happy husband works too", she replied.

He pushed into her.

"I'm happy, so fucking happy", he replied.

* * *

Once everyone arrived home, Dean was happy to have a full house. Gracie had called a meeting.

"So, um, Wyatt had this amazing idea. He suggested I open a web store for my designs. So I was wondering if you all would help me and spread the word. Of course, I have no designs up yet", she said.

"Why do you ask like if we are going to say no? Of course we'll do it", Dean said.

Gracie smiled.

"Just tell us when you have a few things done", Lexi said.

Gracie nodded.

"That's also something else I wanted to talk to you guys about.", Gracie said.

Dean raised a brow. Gracie looked at Wyatt and he nodded.

"Wyatt and I talked. I quit WWE", she said.

"What?", Dean asked.

"Okay, before you go all crazy on me. Yes I thought about it and we spoke about it, almost all night.", Gracie said.

"I believe in her, and if anyone knows how hard she's worked for this, its me. She'll have more time to make each outfit and focus on the online store", Wyatt said.

"Just as long as you two agree on this", Lexi said.

They both nodded.

"Whatever you need, you've got us", Lexi said, taking Dean's hand and squeezing it.

Dean nodded.

"So, what are you calling this store?", Dean asked.

"Good Asylum", Gracie said.

Dean chuckled and smirked.

"I named it after you, dad. Asylum isn't always used as a bad word. It also defines as shelter and protection from danger.", she said.

He smiled and she hugged him.

"You are going to do great", he whispered to her.

He kissed her head.

After hearing Gracie's news, Amelia felt this was the perfect time to tell Ryder. Pulling him out front and sitting down on the front porch.

"You do love me, Ryder?", she asked.

He chuckled.

"Of course I do, you know that", he said.

"I'm pregnant", she said softly.

His mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. He shut his mouth and looked to be thinking over what she said.

"I know, this is the same way I reacted when I found out. I, will understand if you want to walk away from this", he stopped her.

"Why would you think that?", he asked.

"We're are nineteen, Ry.", she said.

"So", he said.

"I also thought that maybe you would think this is Rafa's baby", she said softly.

"You told me you two didn't go that far. I believe you, I know this little thing is mine. Unless you weren't done dropping surprises", he chuckled.

She smiled and kissed him.

"Aren't you scared?", she asked.

"Of course I am, who wouldn't be, but I love you Lia. This is sooner than expected, but we can learn together", he said.

She nodded.

"How far along are you?", he asked.

"Four weeks", she replied.

He nodded.

"So are we telling everyone or should we wait?", he asked.

"Well, my mom and dad know already but that's because they found my test. I also really needed my mom", she said.

"I bet. So should we tell mine?", he asked.

"I think we should, but that's it. We wait and enjoy this between us", she said.

"Deal", he replied.

She leaned into him and he kissed the side of her head.

"Now we really need that apartment", he said.

She giggled. He knew they were going to be okay. He was making good money right now, and soon he would have the title, which meant a bonus.

"I'm going to be a dad", he mumbled.

Amelia smiled.

"We can do this", Amelia whispered.

He nodded.

"We can", he replied.


	28. Chapter 28-TLC

**TLC-Oct.**

Cat couldn't make it to Hell In A Cell, where K.C. lost the WWE Title to a superstar on SmackDown. They added an extra PPV to lose the Universal Title before he took time off to stay with Cat.

She couldn't travel for this one either. So she stayed home with Gracie, Wyatt, and the kids.

"There's mom and dad", Gracie said.

The cameramen made sure to zoom in on them as they waved. The commentators made it known that Ryder and Chris were their sons in law. Amelia was next to their mom. She still hadn't told anyone she was pregnant. Deciding to wait till after she was eight weeks.

"So when is he going to officially take time off?", Wyatt asked.

"He's going to do a few shows next month, then after Survivor Series he's off", Cat said.

"Nervous? You're are getting closer", Gracie said excited.

"Not really. At this point, I am so ready for her to come", Cat said.

"We all are", Gracie said, rubbing Cat's bump.

The women's title match was on before K.C. and Ryder main evented.

"Is that", Wyatt stopped.

"Charlotte Flair, yup", Gracie said.

* * *

Charlotte attacked both women in the ring. The ref rang the bell, signaling the end of the match. The woman holding the title, retained.

Charlotte lifted the mic.

"Missed me. The queen is back and I want my title", Charlotte said.

Dean leaned into his wife.

"Ready?", he whispered.

Lexi nodded. Charlotte smirked before making her way to Lexi.

"Well would you look at who we have here. Lexi Ambrose", Charlotte said.

Lexi lifted her chin and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Still living in your husband's shadow and your daughter's sex tape", Charlotte said.

Lexi hit Charlotte with her forearm, knocking her back. She jumped over the barrier before being stopped. Charlotte tried to hit her back, but was also stopped.

"Watch your back", Charlotte yelled.

* * *

"Get her mom", Ronnie yelled.

"So this starts to set them up for a WrestleMania match for the title?", Wyatt asked.

"Yup. Charlotte is coming out on Raw tomorrow to say she's back. Tara will attack her for what she did tonight. They'll go back and forth got awhile. Charlotte will win the Raw women's title at Clash Of Champions.", Gracie said.

"Then mom will feud with Charlotte till WrestleMania", Camden finished.

Wyatt nodded.

* * *

Amelia was nervous for Ryder, but excited. They had dreamt and spoke about this moment since they were kids. Her mom reached over and squeezed her hand.

"He is going to do great", she whispered.

Amelia nodded. His music hit and he was met with boos. He was playing the heel since attacking K.C.

He sent her a wink when he stood at one of the corners. K.C. came out next, loud cheers as he made his way down to the ring. The new tattoo he had done for Cat and Olivia shown proudly on the left side of his chest.

* * *

"The tattoo looks better now that its healed up", Wyatt said.

He had also gotten one. Gracie's initials on his ring finger, and on the side of it, their wedding date.

"Yeah, I'm glad it turned out better than he described", Cat said.

She wasn't too excited about him getting the tattoo when he mentioned it. Ryder and Wyatt getting one as well. Dean had gone with them and no matter how much he complained or tried to talk them out of it, he got a few as well.

Going down his ribs were he and his wife's names. Underneath them, baby feet with each of their kids names. Making a special pair of feet over his heart with Ethan's name. Lexi loved it and that's all that mattered to him.

Ryder had gotten Amelia's name on his wrist.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt", Elijah said, after K.C. powerbombed Ryder through a table.

* * *

Amelia watched K.C. get out of the ring before getting a ladder. He pushed it inside the ring before he climbed in. He laughed in her direction before turning and getting speared by Ryder. He stood and grabbed K.C. setting him up for a Dirty Deeds. Which Dean suggested he rename it to Dirty Ryde.

Ryder pinned K.C. winning the Universal title. After lifting his hand, he slid out and made his way over to Lia. He kissed her.

"I am so proud of you", she said, over the cheers.

His hand slid to her flat stomach.

"For her", he said, winking.

Amelia kissed him again before letting him go. He hugged his mom and dad next. K.C. slid out and went over to his in laws and his own parents. Hugging all four.

"You did so good. We are proud of you", Dean said to his son in law.

K.C. nodded. Getting to the back. Everyone went over to congratulate Ryder and K.C.

"I think that was the match of the year", Hunter said smiling.

He looked at Dean.

"You and the guys trained them well", he said.

"Nope. This was all them.", Dean said.

Stephanie looked at Lexi.

"And you, you did amazing. The fans went crazy.", Stephanie said.

"Amelia, how about taking a producer role till you can get back in the ring?", Hunter asked.

Lucha Underground was still showing on tv.

"Really?", Amelia asked excited.

Hunter nodded.

"The script you wrote for Charlotte and your mom was great.", he said.

"I'd love too, although, I guess I should let you guys know, I'm pregnant", she said.

"Well congrats on that. It's a good thing you aren't getting in the ring than. So?", Hunter said.

"Yes. Thank you both so much", she said, hugging Hunter and Stephanie.

Charlotte walked over with her kids and husband. She hugged Lexi and Amelia.

"You missy, are just as good as your momma.", Charlotte said.

"Thank you", Amelia said.

Charlotte looked at Lexi.

"I can't believe how grown up she is. I remember when she was so small and the pigtails, so cute. She is a beauty", Charlotte said.

"Duh, she's my child", Lexi said.

They laughed.

"All my little munchkins grew up backstage. Luca and Lola got to enjoy it a few months before Dean retired for good", Lexi said, brushing Amelia's hair behind her ear.

Charlotte nodded.

"And you, making a comeback", Charlotte said.

"You ready for this? We never got to have a proper feud", Lexi said.

"Woman, I've been ready", Charlotte said.

They hugged.

"Its so good to see you again", Lexi said.

"You too", Charlotte replied.

* * *

Amelia was watching Ryder take photos with the title. A smile on his face. Once he finished, he gestured her over and took a few photos of them together.

"Baby's first photo", he said.

She giggled.

"Hey, after you won, you said you did it for her. How are you so sure it's a girl?", she asked.

He smiled and set his hand.

"I just know. She's going to be just as beautiful and smart as you. Talented, strong, and I'll be wrapped around her little finger.", he said.

She kissed him.

"We are so proud of you, Ry", Amelia whispered.

"I'm so glad you're here with me", he replied.

"Me too. So glad", she said.

She remembered a talk with her dad. Where he told her to be patient.

" _All good things come to those who wait"_

He had said. She smiled. Her dad was right.


	29. Chapter 29-Reveal

A few more weeks had passed. Amelia was in her and Ryder's new house. Deciding the apartment wouldn't be enough for them. It was a three bedroom home with a big enough backyard for when their baby was old enough.

With Ryder going back and forth for work, along with her mom, she was slow to putting the house together. Her dad and siblings painted the inside the colors she had chosen. Her dad kicking her and Cat out for the few days it took them.

"You did great dad", Amelia said.

"Thanks. The colors you picked are perfect. When it comes time to paint the baby room, if Ry needs help, I'm here. God knows I've painted plenty of baby rooms in my time", her dad said.

She giggled and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head.

"He thinks it's a girl", she said.

Dean smiled.

"This family would have almost all girls. I don't mind and neither will Ryder. Little girls are the best", he replied.

"Tea parties. Luca and Lola already stick him in those, so he's ready", she replied.

Dean chuckled.

"Are you going to Survivor Series?", her dad asked as he moved the couch into the spot she had chosen.

"Yes. You?", she asked.

"Yeah, your mom is going to attack Charlotte backstage for everything she's been saying during Raws", he said.

She noticed the look on her dad's face.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"Nothing", he replied.

"Dad, I've known you almost twenty years. I know your faces", she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He sighed.

"It still bugs me, the whole sex tape thing she said about you. She's even mentioned the photos and TMZ. I just, don't like it", he said.

"I wrote that dad. Mom needed a really big reason to keep attacking Charlotte. Yeah, she could keep bringing up you, but what would really trigger mom to get pissed off? Us. Her kids", Amelia said.

Dean nodded.

"Doesn't mean I like it", he said.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"When is your appointment?", he asked.

"Next week, when Ryder is home. Eight weeks, finally", she giggled.

Dean smiled.

"When do you plan to tell your brothers and sisters?", he asked.

"For sure before everyone leaves for Thanksgiving. Well, Gracie and Wyatt, since they are having it at his parents house. Cat already knows, so she won't need to leave her in laws at home.", Amelia said.

Dean nodded. She nudged his side.

"And you? Are you ready to be a first time grandpa?", she asked.

His smile grew.

"I sure am. Then a second time around when you give birth", he said, placing his hand on her still flat stomach.

* * *

Gracie's online store was up and officially running after getting the licensing done for the name and website.

She finished making her designs. Surprising Cat with a few maternity pieces named after her. Taking a design she had made and fit it to each of her siblings personalities and naming it after them.

"All packed up? We have a flight to catch babe", Wyatt said.

His ankle was doing much better, but the coaches wanted to be absolutely sure before putting him back in.

"Yeah", she nodded.

"Are we telling everyone our other news?", he asked with a smile.

She nodded and kissed him.

* * *

Cat sat in the middle of the nursery looking around at the finished room. She smiled. In a few weeks their baby girl would be occupying this room. The color on the walls was a soft blue with blush pink and light brown owls. Chloe was so good a drawing that Cat had her paint them on.

"Wow, very girly", her dad said, walking in with Luca and Lola.

"What are you doing on the floor Cat?", Lola asked with a tilt of her head.

"I can't get up. I was folding a few extra baby clothes mom brought me.", Cat said.

Dean chuckled and helped her up.

"Your mom use to do the same thing", he said.

She sat in the recliner Wyatt and Gracie had bought for her. Remembering how her mom had used one after Ronnie was born.

"We brought Livi gifts", Luca said, each girl holding up a gift bag.

Dean smiled as he pushed his hands into his pockets. Cat smiled and opened them. Pulling out of Lola's gift bag a picture frame with owls on it. The words, _Baby's First Photo_ at the bottom.

"I love it, thank you Lola", Cat said, kissing the top of her little sister's head.

Cat opened Luca's next. Wooden letters spelling out Olivia, painted to match the room's colors.

"So cute, thank you Luca. Chris can hang these when he gets home", Cat said.

"So I'm assuming you are ready to go?", her dad asked.

She rubbed her stomach and nodded.

"Clothes, diapers, wipes. Check", she smiled.

"Where's all the stuff you got from your baby shower?", he asked.

"I returned some things I don't really need or already had. Bought more diapers in different sizes in case. Also wipes. Mom said I would need a lot", she replied.

"Smart. We ran out of wipes once and it was not pretty. Gracie some how leaked and I mean leaked", he said, making a face.

Cat laughed softly.

"It was like three in the morning. I drove around for hours till I found a small 24 hours liquor store.", he said.

"I don't know anything about my birth or never heard stories about when I was a baby", she said sadly.

"And I'm sorry about that. I would have taken you from her if I knew babe.", he said.

"I know", she nodded.

Chris walked in with food and Dean sent him a nod. Luca and Lola ran over to him and hugged his legs.

"Hey monsters", he said to them.

The girls giggled. He set the food down and lifted each girl in the air, making them laugh. Dean knew he was going to be a good dad. He was great with Luca and Lola.

"Look at the gifts the twins brought", Cat said, handing him the bags.

"There for Livi", Luca said excited.

Chris smiled and opened them. He thanked them and then proceeded to hang the letters on the bedroom door.

"How does it feel to be home?", Dean asked.

"Strange. I'm so use to getting up and out the door. Now its like, I try to find things to do around the house", he chuckled.

Dean nodded.

"Same. If she tells you to go to the gym. Don't. I did that and next thing I know they are calling me to go back home because Lexi's in labor", Dean said.

Chris laughed.

"Mom told me the same thing", Cat laughed.

Dean set a hand on Chris's shoulder.

"When that baby comes, you'll be busy as hell", Dean said.

"And obviously you are bored, since mom isn't home", Cat said.

"Yeah, usually we are having sex right about now", Dean said.

"Ew dad, really", Cat said, covering Luca's ears.

"What's sex daddy?", Lola asked.

"Yeah, good luck with that", Cat said.

Dean sighed.

"Your mother is going to kill me", he mumbled.

* * *

Everyone was over at Dean and Lexi's for the reveal of Gracie's Good Asylum brand.

"But before I show you the clothes, there is something Wyatt and I would like to announce", Gracie said.

Wyatt kissed her cheek.

"I'm pregnant", she said.

Dean looked at Lexi and she smiled. Amelia and Cat shared the same look. They all went over and hugged Wyatt and Gracie.

"Congrats baby", Dean said.

"How far along are you?", Amelia asked.

"Three weeks", Gracie said.

"I'm eight tomorrow", Amelia said.

Their siblings stopped and looked at her. The only ones who didn't look surprised were the ones who knew already.

"What?", Gracie asked with a smile.

Amelia nodded.

"I'm pregnant too", she said, Ryder took her hand with a smile.

After the excitement over the pregnancies was over, Gracie showed them each piece and let them know which blouse and dress was named after them. Jeans, shorts, and skirts were named using middle names.

"You made maternity clothes?", Lexi asked.

Gracie nodded.

"I started this before I found out I was pregnant. I remember Cat kept saying how she couldn't find anything cute. So, I made her options, of course with more to come", Gracie said.

Cat started to tear up and hugged her sister.

"Also kids clothes. Mommy and me outfits, so cute.", Gracie said.

She pulled out a bag of tshirts and tossed each one towards the guys.

"I don't have mens clothes, yet, but these tshirts with Good Asylum are for sale.", Gracie said.

The guys nodded and Dean looked over the design.

"What do you think daddy?", Gracie asked.

He smiled.

"You did good sweetheart, really good", he said proudly.

She hugged him.

"Okay, so I need a favor", she said.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Out with it", he said.

"Can I use the backyard for a small photoshoot? I'm also taking the girls to the beach for one as well. The park", she said.

"Of course", he replied.

"Should I start calling you grandpa?", she asked.

He laughed.


	30. Chapter 30-Always Had It

Amelia and Ryder went to their eight week check up. Nervous for what the doctor had to say.

"We get to see the baby today, right?", Ryder asked.

Amelia nodded.

"Your birthday is before Clash Of Champions, want to do anything?", she asked.

"Maybe just dinner, or we can take a trip. Leave right after Raw and be back before Saturday", he said.

"A trip sounds nice. Get it in before peanut gets here", Amelia said.

"Peanut?", he asked.

She nodded.

"My dad said that before he and my mom knew what they were having, he would call us peanut", she said.

Ryder smiled.

"Peanut, I like it", he said.

"Are we having Thanksgiving with my family or yours? I mean, I'm eating for two, so if you want to dine and dash at both, I'm good", she said.

He laughed.

"We can do that. If they give us any leftovers, we'll have food for the next day", Ryder said.

"Sounds like a plan", Amelia said.

"Amelia Good", her nurse called.

They both stood and followed her through the halls. Getting to a room, the nurse gave her a gown to change into.

"The doctor and I will be back to take your blood tests and then to do your first ultrasound", the nurse said smiling.

"Okay, thank you", Amelia replied.

Amelia changed and sat on the table.

"Amelia", Ryder said.

She looked over at him.

"Marry me? I mean it this time.", he said.

Her jaw dropped open just a bit. Before she could respond, the doctor walked back in.

* * *

Gracie was going over the photos she took. Deciding in what order she wanted to post them. Her mom had taken a photo with her dad and posted it on all her social medias, tagging her. Fans commented under the photos and orders started coming in. Gracie couldn't believe her dream was coming to reality.

"How exciting", her mom said, behind her.

Gracie nodded.

"I'm working with a manufacturer to make more. So I can get the orders out as soon as possible", Gracie said.

"Good for you babe", Lexi said.

She followed her mom to the kitchen where she was making a sandwich.

"Would you like one?", Lexi asked with a smile.

"Please", Gracie said.

Lexi nodded.

"So are you sure its okay that we spend Thanksgiving with Wyatt's parents?", Gracie asked.

"Yes, of course. As long as we get you next year", Lexi said.

"Yes, Wyatt and I already discussed it. We switch off every holiday", Gracie said.

"Good", Lexi said.

"How's it being back on the road Friday through Monday?", Gracie asked.

"Crazy. I forgot how hectic it gets, but I'm glad I get to do it one last time", Lexi said.

"I'm happy for you mom. I know how much you've always wanted to go back.", her daughter said.

* * *

Dean was watching his wife pack to leave Saturday morning.

"Hey you", Lexi said.

He smiled. She noticed it didn't meet his eyes and so she stopped. Standing, she took his hand and pulled them back into their room.

"Talk to me", she said softly.

"I just feel like I haven't seen much of you since you went back to work. I miss you, the twins miss you.", he said.

"But", she said.

"But I know how bad you want to wrestle and I can't stop you. You let me live my dream for many years, and not only that, you let me go back when they wanted The Shield to do a quick reunion. Our daughter met her husband there", Dean said.

"I miss you too, I miss our kids, but I have to do this. It will go by quick. I can tell them I'll work only Mondays so I can be home more, but after the Rumble they'll need me on the road Friday through Monday", Lexi said.

Dean nodded.

"I'm being selfish, I know, and it makes me feel bad because not once were you like that with me", he said.

"Its okay to be selfish once in awhile", Lexi said.

He smiled.

"Also, our daughter Lola asked me the strangest question a few days ago", she said.

"Oh yeah. What?", he said.

"She asked me what sex was, because, and I quote, its what you and daddy do, daddy said", Lexi said.

Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, it just sort of slipped", he shrugged.

She pinched him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for her to hear me, or repeat it", he said.

* * *

Roman and Riley had come down for Thanksgiving.

"Uncle Joe", Luca said, as soon as she saw him she ran to him.

He lifted her and kissed her cheek. Colby had such a hard time telling the girls apart, but not Joe. Getting it right every time. Jon had tried to pull a fast one once, but Joe didn't fall for it.

" _I know my girls",_ Roman had said.

Lola was next, holding onto his leg as he continued to the kitchen.

"Lola, you are going to make uncle Joe fall", Lexi said.

"Its okay, I got it", Roman said.

Dean and Lexi had agreed not to say anything to Roman about the girls being pregnant. They wanted to surprise him.

"Where's my kid?", Roman asked.

Dean raised a brow.

"Amelia is on her way with Ryder.", he replied.

Dean looked at Riley.

"You okay with him calling Amelia his kid? Don't you want to question it?", he asked.

Riley laughed.

"Yes I'm okay with it, because I know he's only saying it to piss you off. He has also been like a second father to her", Riley said.

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes. Roman squeezed his shoulder. Hearing the front door open, Amelia walked in. She saw Joe and ran to him.

"Uncle Joe", she said.

"Baby girl", he said, kissing her head.

"I have a surprise for you", Amelia said.

"Oh yeah?", he asked.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a sonogram. His jaw dropped.

"No way, my princess is having a baby", Roman said.

Riley hugged Amelia and then Joe.

"You are going to make a wonderful mom", Roman said.

"Wait for it", Dean said, after he heard the front door open.

Gracie wanted to see Roman before she went to Wyatt's parents house. She ran at him and hugged him tight.

"Hey, how is married life? Is he being good to you? Do I need to handle that?", Joe asked.

Gracie smiled and shook her head no.

"Everything is great, so great, that, well, I'm pregnant", she said.

"Wait, the both of you? That's great, I bet it gave your dad a heart attack", Joe said, looking at his friend.

Dean chuckled.

"You have no idea", Dean said.

"Oh my gosh, when did you get engaged?", Riley asked Amelia.

"What?", Dean asked, looking over.

Amelia lifted her left hand.

"Surprise", she said.

"Where the hell is Ryder?", Dean asked.

"Jonathan", Lexi said.

That was their dad's only warning. They knew because usually their mom called him Jon or Dean. Same with their mom. Alexandra wasn't their mom's first name, but their dad used it when it was his last straw. Stopping their mom from going on.

"He's in the bathroom", Amelia said.

"I'll be in the back", their dad said.

He left without another word. Roman sighed and followed. They knew that if their dad overstepped their uncle would reel him in. Ryder came around and hugged everyone. Wyatt tilted his head towards the back.

"You told him?", he asked Lia.

"Well, he saw the ring", she corrected.

He swallowed and made his way to the back.

"Wyatt", Amelia said.

"On it", he replied, following Ryder.

Lexi went over to Amelia to look at the sonogram.

"Did they give you a due date?", Lexi asked.

"Middle of July", Amelia smiled.

"A summer baby, yay", Lexi said.

Lexi looked at Gracie.

"You'll be having a fall baby", she said.

Gracie smiled.

* * *

Ryder approached his future father in law. Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey Ry", Roman said.

"Hey Mr. Anoa'i", Ryder replied.

"Congrats on the baby, the both of you", he said.

Before Ryder could reply.

"How the fuck do you propose to my kid without talking to me first", Dean said.

"Jon", Roman whispered.

"I like you, Ryder. You've been in our family since you were in Kindergarten. My daughter's best friend.", Dean said.

"I apologize, Mr. Good. I do, but I love her. It was just the moment. I got to see my baby and, Amelia is the only woman I have ever loved.", he explained quickly.

Dean sighed.

"Are you sure you didn't do it because she's pregnant?", he had to ask.

"Of course not. Its like you said, we've been in each others lives since we were kids", Ryder said.

"See, Ry, its not you, its him. He made that mistake when they found out Lexi was pregnant with Gracie. He thought that's what he was suppose to do, but it wasn't and it got him in hot water", Roman said.

"Because I thought that's what she wanted. I was wrong. Lesson learned", Dean said.

"I love Lia, Mr. Good. We want to be together, married. I know its too late, but I'm asking now. May I have your permission to marry Lia?", Ryder said.

Dean looked at Roman. His best friend smiled and nodded. Dean sighed.

"You've always had it Ry", Dean said.

Ryder nodded.


	31. Chapter 31-Olivia

**Dec.2-**

A few days later, Chris called Dean and Lexi at five in the morning. Cat was in labor. Dean woke up Chloe to let her know they were meeting Chris and Cat at the hospital. She moved to her parents bed since the twins had crawled in there earlier in the morning.

Lexi texted Amelia that she and Dean were leaving the house. She and Ryder would head over to her parents house later on.

"Man, are you as nervous as I am?", Dean asked her.

Lexi nodded.

"But excited. Our first grandbaby", she said smiling.

Dean smiled. Getting to the hospital, they found the room Chris had said was Cat's. Lexi knocked before poking her head around the door. Chris smiled at them as they walked in.

"Is your mom on her way?", Lexi asked, hugging him.

"Yeah, caught the first flight she could", he replied.

Cat was asleep.

"How long have you two been here?", Lexi asked, kissing the side of Cat's head.

"Since ten last night. The doctor said she wasn't too far along so we decided to wait.", Chris said.

Lexi nodded. Dean listened to his granddaughter's heartbeat. He smiled.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to use the restroom and get some coffee", Chris said.

"Not a problem, we've got her", Lexi said.

Chris nodded and left.

"Brings back memories", Dean said.

Lexi nodded as she watched Cat sleep.

"I'm going to call Gracie and let her know", Lexi said.

Dean nodded and watched her walk out of the room. Cat shifted before opening her eyes and looking around. She saw her dad and smiled, he kissed the side of her head.

"How are you doing?", he asked.

"Over it. I was really hoping they would have pulled her out of me while I was sleeping. Guess not huh", she said.

He laughed.

"Doesn't work that way", he replied.

"Where's mom?", she asked yawning.

"In the hall calling Gracie, and probably making sure Ryder and Lia went over to the house with the kids", he answered.

She nodded. She winced and Dean held her hand, letting her squeeze it. Exhaling, she shifted again to find her spot.

"Wasn't too bad. Hurt way less than the first ones", she said.

Lexi walked back in.

"Hi mom", Cat said.

* * *

Amelia and Ryder had gone over a few minutes before the twins woke up. Making breakfast for everyone.

"Where's mommy?", Luca walked into the kitchen, wiping her eyes.

"She had to go out real quick, but will be home soon.", Amelia said softly.

Luca started crying, followed by Lola.

"Its okay, mommy and daddy will be home soon, I promise. They had to go see Cat because Livi is coming", Amelia explained.

Ryder wiped Lola's eyes and lifted her into his arms.

"I've never seen them cry like this", Ryder said.

"It started after my parents went on that vacation and I heard my dad telling my uncle Colby that its gotten worse since mom went back to work", Amelia said, setting Luca in a chair to eat.

Ryder did the same with Lola. Amelia sighed.

"My mom has the patience of a saint.", Amelia said.

* * *

Gracie packed a small bag to catch her flight. She wanted to meet her niece. Wyatt was dropping her off.

"Send me pictures", he said.

She nodded and leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you, have a safe flight.", he said.

"Love you too babe, be careful at practice. Don't push yourself too hard, you know what the doctor said", she replied.

"I know hun", he replied.

Getting off, and finding her plane. Before she turned off her phone, she texted her mom if the baby was here yet.

"Close", Lexi replied.

Gracie smiled and turned her phone off.

* * *

"Push Cat, push", Lexi coached.

Dean had gone to go pick up Chris's mom after she called to say she had landed. Dean didn't want him to miss the birth.

Cat leaned back and panted.

"She's almost out Catherine, one more big push. You can do it", the doctor encouraged.

Cat nodded.

"One more babe", Chris whispered to her.

She did, relaxing and leaning back when she heard her daughter's cries. Lexi kissed the side of her head.

"You did it baby, she's here. Olivia is here", Lexi said.

Chris cried as he watched the nurse clean the baby off a bit and handed her to Cat, laying her on her chest.

"Hi Olivia", Cat cried.

"She's beautiful", Chris said.

* * *

When Dean and Chris's mom had arrived, they let him know they had taken Cat in. When they wheeled her back to the room, Dean smiled.

"Where's Liv?", he asked.

"They want to clean her up better and check her over. They'll bring her by as soon as they're done", Lexi said.

Dean nodded, remembering that part. He was just too excited and so ready to see his granddaughter.

"She's beautiful", Lexi said to him.

He smiled. A few minutes later, the brought her in, letting Chris's mom hold her first. Chris took her before handing her off to Dean.

"Grandma Lexi was right, you are a beauty my princess", he whispered to his granddaughter.

She had a full head of light brown hair. When she tried to open her eyes, he noticed they were greyish blueish. He kissed her forehead.

"The role of grandpa fits you just right, my love", Lexi whispered.

He smiled.

"She makes me look good", he replied.

Lexi giggled. She gently touched Olivia's cheek.

* * *

When Gracie arrived, Ryder had picked her up. Her siblings already meeting Olivia. When they got to the room, Amelia was holding the baby.

"Hey, you made it", Cat said.

Gracie hugged her before Amelia handed over Olivia.

"Oh my goodness, look at her", Gracie said.

"Livi, this is your aunt Gracie", Cat said.

"You are going to be so spoiled little one. I'll even show you how to get Grandpa how to buy you a lot of candy", Gracie said.

Everyone giggled.

"Just don't tell your mom", Dean replied.

Lexi snapped a photo of Gracie holding Olivia. She had taken some with all the kids holding their niece. Including Chris's mom. Amelia and Gracie were asking Cat questions. Dean went over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Man, I thought our kids being born was the best feeling in the world, but I was wrong. Its our granddaughter's birth. Then we have another one coming in a few months, then another after that", he sighed.

Lexi giggled.

"So its safe to say you are happy", she said.

He nodded.

"So happy", he whispered, leaving a kiss on her cheek.


	32. Chapter 32-Gracie's Loss

A week later, Gracie was back in Philly. She woke up in the middle of the night, feeling sharp cramps.

"Babe, you okay?", Wyatt asked, turning the light on.

"I think something's wrong with the baby", she said softly.

* * *

Dean groaned when Lexi's phone rang for the second time that night. She reached over and answered as soon as she saw Wyatt's name.

"Wyatt", she said quickly.

Dean wiped his eyes and sat up. Watching his wife as her face went from worry to sadness. She placed her fingers against her lips and closed her eyes.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, tell her I'm coming", his wife said quickly, before standing and running to her closet.

She tossed her phone on the bed and put her jeans on.

"What happened? Is Gracie okay? The baby?", he asked.

Lexi wiped the tear that had slipped.

"She lost the baby", she replied.

Dean shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Miscarriage", she said.

She sat to put her shoes on.

"I'll go babe, you've got Clash of Champions on Sunday.", Dean said standing.

"I don't care about that. My daughter needs me, Jon. I'm going to her, I'm sure WWE will understand", Lexi snapped.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak to you that way. I just want to be with my baby right now", she said.

"I know", he said.

He wrapped her in his arms.

"She was so excited, Jon.", Lexi whispered.

"I know babe, but they could try again when they are ready. They're young, they've got plenty of time", he said.

She nodded.

"Are you coming with me? So I can call Amelia or one of my sisters to come down to stay with the kids", Lexi said.

He nodded. He quickly tossed in a pair of jeans and shirts into his backpack. Nikki had replied back that Seth said he would watch the kids. He knocked lightly when he arrived, Dean opened the door for him.

"Man, I'm sorry. How is she?", he asked as he walked in.

"Wyatt said she was devastated. She was asleep when he called Lexi, tired herself out.", Dean said.

"Call me as soon as you guys get there. I'm taking the kids to mine once they wake up. I'll let Amelia know what happened and Cat", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"Lexi was going to call them, but Amelia is pregnant and Cat just had her baby. We didn't want to stress them about this late at night", Dean said.

"I understand", Seth nodded.

Lexi walked over to them.

"Taxi is here. Thanks again Colby, really", Lexi said, hugging him.

"Of course. Tell Gracie we love her", he replied.

She nodded.

Wyatt's mom had texted Dean and Lexi that she was on her way to Philly as well. She was on a business trip to New York, she would arrive before them.

* * *

Once they arrived, the sun was just coming out. After explaining to the nurses why they were there, she let them know where they could find Gracie. Knocking lightly on the door, it opened to Wyatt. He looked exhausted and his eyes were red from crying.

Lexi hugged him and he returned it.

"I'm so sorry Wyatt", she whispered.

He nodded. Dean hugged him next. Lexi hugged his mom next before moving over to Gracie and kissing her forehead.

"I'm here my baby", Lexi whispered.

"Have you slept?", Dean asked Wyatt.

He shook his head no.

"You need sleep Wyatt.", he said.

"But Gracie", Dean stopped him.

"I'm here, Lexi is here, and so is your mom. We've got her son, I promise", he said.

Wyatt sighed and nodded. He made his way over to the cot and laid down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

"Thank you, he wouldn't listen to me", his mom said.

"Yeah, he's just scared. Losing a baby isn't easy", Dean said.

"Trust me, I know. I had a miscarriage before him and then one after him. My husband and I were going to stop trying, but we really wanted one more. Then my little girl came", she said.

Dean nodded.

"Lexi's had one, before me. Then we had a stillborn. I have to say, you women are incredible, everything you go through yet you still manage to get up and move", he said.

She smiled.

"Hey, someone has too", she replied.

Dean chuckled.

"Mom", he heard Gracie say.

He turned and watched as Gracie hugged Lexi and cried. He didn't know what Lexi was whispering to Gracie, but he knew it was something soothing, because Gracie would nodded and give a hint of a smile.

He made his way over and sat beside her. Taking his daughter's hand.

"I'm so sorry baby. If I could do anything to help, I would", Dean said.

"I know daddy", she replied.

He kissed the side of her head.

"Doctor said we could try again in a few months, but, I don't know if I want too. What if it happens again?", Gracie said.

"I can't promise you that it won't, because no one knows if or when it will happen. Don't be afraid, don't let this ruin your dreams of having a family one day.", Wyatt's mom said.

Gracie nodded.

"He was just so excited", Gracie said, her bottom lip trembled.

"I think he was more worried about you right now, Grace.", Dean said.

"And he doesn't blame you. He knows that these things happen, I've explained it to him. We had a moment in the hall and he knew you weren't to blame for it.", his mom said.

Gracie nodded.

"And its like your mom said, you could always try again. When you're ready", his mom said.

"And if you ever want to talk, you've got so many women in your life you can go to about this.", Lexi said.

Wyatt's mom nodded.

"Thank you", Gracie replied.

* * *

It was getting closer to Sunday and Lexi had to call WWE about not being able to go to Clash of Champions. Gracie was back home in her apartment, Dean was checking on the kids.

Gracie took her mom's phone before she could call.

"You are going to that show and giving Charlotte a piece of your mind", Gracie said.

"But", Gracie stopped her mom.

"You love me momma, I know, but you need to do this. Please go, for me", Gracie said.

Lexi sighed, but nodded.

"Okay", she said.

Gracie smiled. Wyatt walked in with food and set it down. He kissed Gracie.

"How are you today?", he asked softly.

"I'm good babe", she replied.

He nodded before walking into the kitchen.

"He's going to be clingy like that for a long while. Just let him love on you. I know it can get annoying, but he needs it. Its how your dad was too", Lexi said.

Gracie smiled.

"Some men would rather push you away after, but when they don't, that's a good man.", Lexi said.

"You pushed daddy away, I remember the stories", Gracie said.

Lexi nodded.

"And I regret it. He just wanted to be there for me, but I felt like he couldn't understand, ever. I also didn't have many women I could talk to about losing a baby", Lexi said.

"I'm glad I do", Gracie said.

Lexi nodded.

* * *

"Thanks again Colby, Nikki. We owe you one", Dean said.

"Hey we're family. Anytime", Seth said.

"How is she?", Nikki asked.

"Still down, but getting better. Wyatt's doing good too", Dean said.

"Good. Nikki and I were thinking of going to Philly to see her. You know, once you come home and Lexi goes back to work.", Seth said.

"I think she would like that", Dean nodded.

He watched from the balcony as Lexi and Gracie sat on the couch talking. He even saw his daughter laugh. Wyatt smiled at them from the kitchen.

"She's going to be okay", Dean said.


	33. Chapter 33-Struggle

Lexi was pacing backstage, stretching and shaking out her arms and legs to ease her nerves. Wearing jeans, Nikes, and a hoodie from her new merch they were selling. Charlotte's match was almost over and as soon as she held the title over her head, Lexi had to run out and ruin this moment for her.

"Lexi", they signaled her.

* * *

Dean was sitting beside Gracie as they watched Charlotte win. Some fans booed, others cheered. The cheers got louder when Lexi slipped into the ring and speared Charlotte.

"That's my girl", Dean shouted.

Gracie giggled. They watched as Lexi hit Charlotte with her forearm over and over again, till the refs pulled her off. Charlotte grabbed the women's title and hugged it. At the top of the ramp, they handed Lexi a mic.

"As of right now, I am the first entrant into the women's Rumble. Enjoy that title while you still can Charlotte.", Lexi said.

The crowd cheered and chanted yes. Charlotte shook her head and would shout at the crowd to shut up.

"Mommy did good", Gracie said.

Dean nodded. He turned off the tv and looked at his daughter.

"Uncle Colby and aunt Nikki will be here in a few days to see you", he said.

She groaned.

"Dad, I'll be fine. You don't have to have anyone stay with me.", she said, standing.

"I know, but they want to see you. I didn't tell them to come, I know you can take care of yourself. You've also got Wyatt", he said.

She nodded.

"Uncle Joe called me too. He said that if I ever need to get away, I can call him, or I can go and visit him and aunt Riley", she said.

"We love you, and we just want to be here for you. That is all", Dean said.

Gracie nodded. She hugged her dad and he rubbed her back.

"You are going to make a great mom, baby girl. One day, just be patient", he whispered.

She nodded against his shoulder.

"And call your sisters, they are worried about you", he said.

"I will", she nodded.

"Is Wyatt on his way?", her dad asked.

"Yeah, he said he would text when his plane landed. I really hate away games", she said.

Dean chuckled.

* * *

Amelia was visiting with Cat and Olivia. Chris had gone upstairs for a quick nap since they had someone to help Cat with the baby.

"Have you spoken to her?", Cat asked.

Amelia shook her head no.

"Dad said she would call when she was ready", Amelia said.

Cat could see the worried look on her sister's face. Deciding to change the subject.

"The way you wrote mom and Charlotte's match went well. Chris was so excited and proud of you", Cat said.

Amelia smiled.

"Yeah, Ryder said some of the superstars were asking to work with me, script wise for now", Amelia said.

"That's great", Cat said.

"I told him I just want to focus on mom and Charlotte for now. I think taking up a lot of work will add a lot of stress", Amelia said.

"True", her sister nodded.

"Dad comes home tonight. Told Camden and Elijah to take the container with the Christmas decorations out.", Amelia said.

"He needs something to do while mom is away.", Cat chuckled.

Amelia giggled.

"Have you got your decorations yet? You have a house now", Cat said.

"Don't remind me, but yes. Ryder and I went shopping before he left. We even got started on gifts", Amelia said.

"Chris too. Although my Christmas shopping will be online this time. No way can we go out right now.", Cat said.

"I bet", Amelia said, taking Olivia.

The baby stretched in her aunt's arms.

"So cute when they stretch or yawn", Amelia said.

"Tell me about. It melts Chris every time", Cat giggled.

Cat's phone rang before they could continue their conversation.

"Its Grace", Cat said.

She answered and put it on speaker.

"Hey Gracie", Cat said.

"Hey, sorry I haven't replied or called back. I've just needed a few days to myself and Wyatt", she explained.

"We understand. Amelia is here by the way", Cat said.

"Hi Lia, that apology goes out to you too", Gracie said.

"No need to apologize. We understand", Amelia said.

"And if you ever need to talk or cry, you have us. We will sit here with you on the phone and let you vent", Cat said.

"Thanks. I love you both. I have to go, uncle Colby and aunt Nikki are visiting. I'll see you both for Christmas, and give Livi a kiss from me", Gracie said.

"I will. Love you", Cat said.

"Love you Gracie", Amelia said.

They knew Gracie wasn't ready to talk about what happened. They also weren't going to force her. She would talk when she was ready. Cat needed to change the subject.

"So, have you and Ryder found out what baby is yet?", Cat asked.

She had noticed her sister's small bump. If you didn't know she was pregnant, you probably wouldn't be able to tell.

"No, we still have a few more weeks. Ryder and mom will be working that day. Neither of them want to miss it, so dad is going with me and he's going to video chat with them", Amelia said.

"So he has to find out over the phone if it's a boy or girl", Cat said.

Amelia nodded.

"What if you don't find out either? Have them give the gender in an envelope and give it to dad. We can do a gender reveal party.", Cat said.

Amelia smiled.

"Ryder would love that. We can find out together", Amelia said.

Cat nodded.

"Lets start planning now before Livi wakes", Cat said, grabbing her laptop.

Chris came down and smiled at his daughter.

"Mind watching her while Lia and I plan her gender reveal party?", Cat asked Chris.

"I don't mind spending time with my girl", Chris said, kissing his wife.

He went upstairs with the baby.

"He is so good with her", Amelia said.

Cat nodded.

"I got lucky", Cat said.

* * *

Lucky for Gracie, Wyatt didn't have to work the Christmas eve game. They went home to celebrate Christmas with their families. Her uncle Colby and aunt Nikki went to Iowa to spend it with his family.

"So its Christmas with your family and then New Year's with mine", Wyatt said.

Gracie nodded. She knew her parents told her younger siblings that she had lost the baby. Her mom didn't want them asking Gracie all kinds of questions when she wasn't pregnant anymore. Her dad picked them up since her mom was at work.

"When does mom come home?", Gracie asked.

"Tomorrow morning. She was going to fly back the same night, but they want to film next Monday's episode so they won't have to fly out right after Christmas", her dad explained.

Gracie nodded. Dean noticed his daughter's expression. She needed Lexi.

"You've got me, you know", he said.

Wyatt squeezed her hand and she smiled at her dad.

"I know", she replied.

Getting home, Gracie went up to Chloe's room and fell asleep. Dean found Wyatt in the kitchen.

"Take a ride with me", Dean said.

Wyatt nodded and followed his father in law. They drove to a Home Depot, walking towards the garden section. Dean stopped them in front of a good selection of roses.

"After my wife and I lost our son. She was struggling. Man, was she struggling", Dean said.

Wyatt could see the pain was still there.

"My mother in law, after she lost her own daughter, knew what Lexi was going through. She brought my wife a rose bush. They planted it at our old house, so when we moved, I dug it out carefully and brought it with us to the new house", Dean said.

Wyatt nodded.

"The white roses in the back", he said.

Dean nodded.

"I've noticed over the years, my wife walks out to the back and sits by it, just watching it. It calms her", Dean explained.

"Is that why you made the swing?", Wyatt asked.

Dean nodded.

"Gracie knows the story. We've told her and all the kids. So, pick any color you like", Dean said.

Wyatt smiled. He grabbed the yellow ones.

"Gracie loves yellow. I'm sure our baby would have loved it too", he said.

Dean nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Lets get home and find a spot", Dean said.

* * *

After Dean called, saying Gracie was still having a hard time, she asked to skip out on next Monday's prerecorded episode. They opted for her filming a promo instead. She agreed. Getting home late at night, Dean picked her up.

"Did she eat at all today?", Lexi asked.

"She wouldn't come down, Wyatt took it up to her. He made sure she ate", he said.

"Good", she replied.

Getting home, she left her things by the door, which Dean took up to their room. Walking into Chloe's room, Gracie was asleep. Wyatt was in Veronica's bed, also asleep. Chloe was hugging her sister.

"Is she going to he okay?", Chloe asked her mom.

Lexi smiled and nodded.

"I'll make sure of it. Go on, go to bed", her mom whispered.

Chloe let Gracie go and Lexi took her place. Dean watched from the door as Lexi hugged their daughter.

"Mom", Gracie said softly.

"Yeah?", she asked.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore", Gracie whispered.

Lexi kissed her head.

"I know. Its hard, trust me, I know", Lexi replied.

Dean would give anything to take his daughter's pain away.


	34. Chapter 34-Rumble

The next morning, Gracie came down for breakfast. She hugged her mom. Wyatt stood and took Gracie's hand, taking her to the backyard.

"Your dad, told me the story about after they lost your brother. I know, its not much and I wish I could give you back our child", he stopped.

She hugged him.

"I'm sorry, in all this I forgot to check on you. You lost our baby too", she whispered.

Wyatt sighed, feeling a heavy weight lift off his shoulders.

"Its okay", he replied.

She kissed him.

"You were saying?", she asked.

He showed her the yellow rose bush.

"I got them in your favorite color, because I know our baby would have loved that color too", he replied.

She smiled and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Whenever you come and visit, you'll have our baby here, safe. Your mom said we can put Angel near their uncle Ethan", Wyatt said.

Gracie hugged him tighter and cried. Dean watched from the back door. Lexi wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You did good daddy", she whispered, kissing below his ear.

He smiled.

"Its as much as we can do for her, and him", he replied.

Lexi nodded against his shoulder.

"Mama", Gracie called, wiping her cheeks.

Lexi kissed his cheek before going towards her daughter.

"Can you help me?", she asked.

Lexi cupped her daughter's face and nodded.

"I'd love too", she replied.

* * *

Over the next few days before Christmas, Gracie had gone back to her old self. Getting back to work on her store and orders. So many posted pictures of themselves in the clothes they bought and tagged her. She would ask to repost them on her page for others to see.

It was one thing to have models, but another to let others see what actual people who bought her clothes looked like in them and loved them.

"So many women loved your maternity clothes. They can't stop talking about how comfortable it is, but also cute for date nights", Chloe said, reading a comment.

Gracie giggled happily. Zoey was over and helping fill orders. School was out and their dad decided to let Zoey over like he use to do for Wyatt.

"Are you feeling better?", Chloe asked her sister.

Gracie looked at her and smiled, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I worried you Chlo.", Gracie said, brushing her sister's hair behind her ear.

"I might not understand what its like to be pregnant or lose a baby, but if you just want to cry, I'm here", Chloe said.

Zoey smiled at the sisters.

"Thank you", Gracie said, hugging her little sister.

The front door opened and Cat walked in with a car seat. Ronnie came down and as soon as Cat sat the seat down, Ronnie was peeking in on Olivia.

Cat giggled and went over to hug Gracie.

"Oh, that's cute", Cat said, looking at Gracie's new design.

"Yeah, spring line", Gracie said.

"Lets hope I can lose this baby weight by then, huh", Cat said.

Gracie giggled.

"Want to see more?", Gracie asked, lifting her sketch book.

"Yes", Cat said, reaching for it.

Gracie pulled it back.

"Give me Olivia and I'll give you the book", Gracie said.

Cat went over and lifted Olivia into her arms, handing the baby to her sister. Gracie gave her the book. Cat smiled as Gracie held her niece, kissing the top of her head.

"Love you Grace", Cat said.

"Love you too", Gracie replied.

* * *

Christmas and New Year's passed. Dean and Lexi were so excited to have their first grandbaby home for the holiday.

Now Lexi was getting ready for the Rumble. She would be the first one out there. Charlotte took a seat beside the SmackDown women's champion. Dean was sitting right behind the commentary table with their kids. Amelia was eighteen weeks now and showing, her small bump looked so cute.

Gracie had designed her new gear, using the color of each of her kids birthstones.

Thankfully the Rumble was in Houston this year, allowing Cat and Chris to drive there. Cat didn't want to miss it, also because it was Chris's return back. Chloe had asked to bring Zoey on this trip, Dean granting his daughter's request, only if she slept in the same room as them and giving Zoey her own room.

Camden had shown up to the house the day after Christmas with a little girlfriend of his own. Dean letting him know that he wasn't allowed to date till he was sixteen, it wouldn't be fair if he gave him a pass. Cam reminded him that he would be turning sixteen this year.

Which made Dean roll his eyes. Her name was Danielle, Dani for short. Everyone had liked her, including his very protective older sisters.

"So am I still coming with you to your doctor's appointment?", he asked.

Amelia nodded. Since Ryder was champ, he had a lot of press to do. She was also finding out what she was having.

"Is baby going to let us see this time? I really want to know what my grandbaby is.", Dean said, rubbing her bump.

She giggled.

"Me and Ryder as well", she said.

Gracie had Luca in her lap and Wyatt had Lola.

"But the thing is", Amelia said, bringing Dean back to her.

"What? I can't know, seriously", he said.

She laughed at the look on her dad's face.

"No one can. Well, except Cat. We decided since mom and Ryder can't be there in person, that we would do a gender reveal party", Amelia said.

Dean nodded.

"Sounds nice. I'm sure your mom and Ryder will appreciate it", Dean said.

Ronnie was sitting on his other side, she was bouncing in her seat, excited for her mom. Elijah was looking around the arena.

"There's a lot of people", he said to him.

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, this was actually where you got to enjoy your first show. You sat front row with mommy", Dean said.

Elijah smiled. Dean heard his granddaughter whine. He smiled.

"Let me have her", Dean said, holding his hands out.

Cat smiled and handed her over. Dean kissed her, squeezing her close. Olivia settled down and went right back to sleep.

"How do you do that? Chris and I try that all the time and it doesn't work", Cat said.

"Magic baby doll, magic", Dean said.

His kids laughed.

"Truth, years of practice. Not all of my kids liked this, each one was different, its just finding what works for you and her", he said.

She nodded. After they showed the video package, it was Rumble time. As soon as their mom's music hit, everyone cheered for her.

* * *

Almost to the end, there were only three women left. Taylor, Lexi, and Bayley, who they also asked back. Bayley and Lexi looked at each other and then turned their attention to Taylor. Before they could go after her, Taylor threw herself over the top rope. Making everyone laugh.

Bayley and Lexi looked at each other once again. The crowd chanted both their names. Dean couldn't be prouder of his wife. His smile never leaving his face as he watched her. He always loved watching her in the ring.

He watched as she lifted Bayley and threw her over. The whole arena screamed when they announced his wife the Rumble winner.

She looked at him and slid out of the ring, hugging him.

"I'm so proud of you doll face. You deserve it", he said in her ear.

"I love you, thank you for letting me do this", she replied.

"I love you", he replied.

She hugged her kids next. Stopping, she looked at Charlotte, then they both looked at the WrestleMania sign. Lexi smirked before looking back at her.

"Enjoy that title while you still can", Lexi said.

Charlotte was fuming.


	35. Chapter 35-Boy or Girl?

**Gender Reveal-**

Cat was over at her sister's house setting up for the party. It was the weekend after Valentine's Day. The only weekend Ryder and Lexi had off before Elimination Chamber.

The decorations were blue and pink.

"Where did you hide the baby's gender?", Gracie asked, following Cat around while holding Olivia.

Everyone had been trying to get the answer out of Cat as soon as they found out she was the only one who knew.

"I'm not saying", Cat sung.

"Oh come on, I won't say anything", Gracie said.

"My lips are sealed", Cat said.

Gracie walked away mumbling something Cat couldn't hear. Chloe finished setting up the sweets bar.

"Everything looks so cute", Zoey said.

"I'm going to have everyone write their names on these strips and after they do, they get to stick it under whether they think it's a boy or a girl, or option C. Twins", Cat said.

"Are you saying its twins?", Chloe asked excited.

"No. I'm saying lets make people think that", Cat said.

"Or you are just saying that to throw me off", Chloe said.

Zoey took Chloe by the shoulders and pulled her away.

"Lets take a breather, and no more candy", Zoey said.

Cat chuckled.

* * *

Dean watched as everyone rubbed Amelia's bump and asked her how she was feeling. He smiled. Roman and Seth came over to him.

"Do you know what she's having?", Seth asked.

"No. Only Cat knows and that girl isn't talking. Trust me, I've tried", Dean said.

They chuckled.

"You guessed a girl", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"You?", Dean asked.

"Boy", he replied.

"I put mine under twins.", Seth said.

"How are they revealing it?", Roman asked.

"In a piñata, shaped like a diaper. When it cracks open glitter will fall out", Dean said.

Cat walked over to Dean with Olivia.

"Someone wants her grandpa", she said with a smile.

Dean returned it and took his granddaughter.

"Hi bug", Dean said, making his granddaughter smile.

"Two months now, right", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"Almost three", Dean said.

"Riley was so in love with her eyes. Their like a bluish grayish color", Roman said.

Dean nodded. Lola and Luca were giggling with the other kids while they ate cupcakes. Elijah was sitting with Camden and Dani. Cat had set up a sort of photo booth with signs and dress up accessories. Everyone was having fun with that.

"Next weekend is Elimination Chamber. Bayley vs Charlotte.", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"How are Luca and Lola? Still crying?", Roman asked.

He sighed and nodded.

"They ask for Lexi and when I say she went to work, they cry and say they miss her and want her. Till they fall asleep", Dean said.

"Poor things", Roman said.

"They sleep with me in bed, it's the only thing I can do. Hope they fall asleep before they realize Lexi isn't coming to bed tonight", Dean said.

"Does Lexi know?", Seth asked.

He shook his head no.

"Now before you tell me that I should tell her, hear me out. If I tell her, she'll quit and come home. I won't let her do that. She's having so much fun being back, besides, its only for a few more months. I can handle the twins", Dean said.

Seth and Roman made a face and Dean noticed their eyes looking behind him. Dean sighed.

"What about my girls?", Lexi asked.

Dean stood to face his wife. She was holding a piece of cake for him.

"Can we talk about this tonight? Lets enjoy the rest of this party.", Dean said.

Lexi glanced at Luca and Lola, then nodded. She handed him the cake and he sat. Lexi walked into the house and found Stephanie laughing with some of the women she use to work with.

"Can we have a second?", Lexi asked.

Stephanie nodded and they walked into the hall.

"Is everything okay?", Stephanie asked.

"I need to change a few things regarding my contract", Lexi said.

Stephanie nodded.

* * *

Cat brought out the piñata, Wyatt and Chris setting it up. Chloe handed Ryder the bat that looked like a baby bottle.

"Alright, did everyone get their votes on the board?", Cat asked.

Everyone said yes.

"Okay Ry, go for it", Cat said.

They watched Ryder hit it and it broke, dropping blue glitter. Everyone cheered happily.

"Told you", Roman nudged Dean.

"It's a boy", Ryder shouted.

He hugged Amelia before bending down and kissing her bump. Amelia went up to her dad and hugged him.

"Now you'll have a granddaughter and grandson. The firsts", Amelia said.

He nodded.

"I can't wait baby girl", he said, kissing the side of her head.

"Only a few more months to go and he'll be here. Sebastian Gage Novak", she said to him.

Dean smiled.

"We've been going through names since finding out I was pregnant. We settled on those last night, if we were having a boy and, we are", she said happily.

Dean placed his hands on her bump and bent down.

"I can't wait to teach you some wrestling moves kiddo. You and Livi are going to have so much fun in the ring", Dean whispered.

Amelia smiled. He stood and framed her face with his hands.

"I love you, my peanut", he said.

She giggled.

* * *

Getting ready for bed, Lexi was putting lotion on her legs.

"So, about Lola and Luca", he started.

She looked over at him.

"I didn't tell you, because I knew that if I did, you would quit. I didn't want you to do that. Whenever I left for work, you made sure I didn't need to worry about the kids. I came home and they seemed fine to me. I wanted to prove that I could do that too", Dean said.

Lexi nodded.

"Truth, it wasn't easy either. Amelia missed you. Then the twins would cry. Don't even get me started on Ronnie.", Lexi said.

"You never told me", he said.

"Because like you, I knew you didn't need to worry about that while on the road. So I understand why you didn't tell me. I know you can handle the kids, because you are a good dad", Lexi said.

"I didn't want to let you down", he said.

"And you haven't.", she smiled.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"But I need to talk to you about something", she said.

His lips moved down her neck. He moaned.

"I'm done after WrestleMania", she said.

He stopped and lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"But you still have a few more months after", he said.

She nodded.

"I spoke to Stephanie about it already and when I get to work on Sunday, I'm letting creative and Triple H know.", she said.

"And how long have you known that you were done after Mania?", he asked.

"I've actually been thinking about it since Olivia was born. I should be enjoying my family, my granddaughter. I love wrestling, but I think I'm done", she said.

He nodded.

"As long as you really know its over", he said.

She nodded.

"It is", she said.

"Okay", he replied.


	36. Chapter 36-Everyone Needs Help

The following Monday after the baby shower, creative let her know she would be winning the Raw women's title at Elimination Chamber. Lexi called Dean to let him know.

"Babe, are you sure? You've got a few days to change your mind. They could always do a rewrite", he said.

She giggled.

"I know what I'm doing. You'll be here, right", she said.

"Of course", he replied.

"How's Lia?", she asked.

"She's taking a nap right now. I came over to fix the bathroom sink. She said it was leaking, I don't want it to burst", he said.

"Such a good dad", Lexi smiled.

"I don't know how good of a dad I am. I left Luca and Lola with Cat", he said.

"Babe. She has Olivia and Chris isn't there to help her anymore", Lexi said.

"Its their nap time, besides she asked me to leave them there. Something about seeing how it would be having more kids", he said.

"Is she thinking about more already?", she asked.

"Didn't tell me. When you come home you should talk to her. I mean, the more grandkids the better, right", he said.

She giggled.

"I did tell her if she was thinking of adding more, she could do it. She did learn from the best. You handled it well", he said.

"I had help", she replied.

"And Cat does too. She has us, Chloe and Camden. Elijah and Ronnie are getting close to that age where they could be trusted to babysit", he reminded.

"True", she replied.

He smiled and leaned back against the bathroom wall.

"I miss you", he said.

She smiled.

"I miss you too", she replied.

"We need to schedule another vacation without the kids. Its been awhile since you and I have had a moment alone.", he said.

"I'm sorry about that", she said.

Something was always going on, Dean couldn't get a moment alone with his wife. During the day, one of his kids needed a ride to practice or to the store. If none of the teens needed her. Lexi was busy helping Amelia or Cat. Gracie had also asked her mom for help running the store while she shipped orders from Philly.

At night things get hot and heavy, but before anything else could happen, Luca and Lola interrupt and fall asleep with them.

"We'll figure it out, I promise", she said.

"I know. I love my kids, but sometimes I need you to myself too", he said.

"That's my fault too. Its just, with me being gone on the road, I want to spend as much time with them as possible", she replied.

"I get it. I was there too", he reminded.

* * *

Amelia tip toed back to her room and closed the door. She knew her dad missed her mom, but he was right. She knew that she, Gracie, and Cat were also taking up his time with his wife. Feeling guilty, she called Cat.

"Hey what's up?", she answered.

She could hear Luca and Lola in the background.

"We need to talk about something, is it okay if I come over when dad picks up the twins?", she asked.

"Sure. Is everything okay? Did something happen to the baby?", her sister asked.

"No. I'm fine and so is Sebastian. Just need to brainstorm with you and Gracie", she said.

"Okay, I'll make lunch", Cat replied.

They hung up and Amelia walked back out. Her dad finished the sink and was checking it. He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"All done babe", he said.

She smiled.

"Thanks", she said, leaning against the wall.

"Anything else that needs fixing?", he asked.

"No", she said.

He nodded.

"You think you can drop me off with Cat?", she asked.

"Sure. Just let me clean up. I have to pick up the twins at hers anyway", he said.

She nodded.

"How are they?", she asked.

"Still missing your mom, but they don't cry anymore before bed.", he said.

"What about the Tornado twins?", she asked.

He chuckled.

"We haven't had to call them that in a long while", he said.

She giggled.

"Their good. Zoey and Dani come over a lot. They hang out together in the living room or out back.", he said.

"They'll be sixteen soon", she reminded.

He groaned and she laughed. He wondered why the sudden interest in how the kids were doing. Maybe Lexi had called her to check on him.

"Ronnie has soccer practice today. Elijah has baseball, if you were wondering about them too", he said.

"I was just about to ask", she said.

He set his hands on his hips.

"Did your mom ask you to ask me?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"I was just wondering. You know you can count on me if you ever need help. I still fit behind the wheel and can drive one of the kids", he stopped her.

"I can do it.", he said.

"I didn't mean anything by it daddy. I use to help mom too, Gracie before she moved. You know Cat helped a lot too. Everyone needs help", she said.

He sighed.

"I know babe, I'm sorry. Its just that sometimes I feel like I'm fucking this up. Your mom is counting on me and I don't want to let her down", he said.

He chuckled.

"She made this look so easy", he sighed.

She smiled.

"She did", she replied.

"Anyway, I'm good. I'll let you know if I ever need a break.", he said.

She nodded and kissed his cheek.

* * *

After their dad dropped Amelia off and picked up the twins. They sat while Olivia played with her hands.

"So what did you want to talk about?", Cat asked as the phone rang to connect Gracie.

"Hello", she answered.

"We need to talk mom and dad", Amelia said.

"Okay. Is something going on? Are they not happy anymore?", Gracie asked worried.

That was their biggest fear.

"Dad was telling mom how they don't have time for each other anymore. You know with mom working, then when she comes home she's busy with the kids. Us. I mean, you have to admit, we've taken up her home time too", Amelia said.

"Guilty", Cat replied.

"Me too", Gracie added.

"Elimination Chamber is coming up next Sunday. Since we are all going, I say we take the kids and let them celebrate alone", Amelia said.

"Sounds good to me", Gracie said.

"Same here.", Cat nodded.

* * *

Lexi was packing up again to leave. After that phone call with Dean, things have been a bit weird between them. He wasn't himself, or maybe it was her. Maybe she was reading too much into it. He kissed her, but it wasn't one of his usual long ones.

During the week, he went to work at the gym. Staying late and coming home before twelve. He went to bed without a word said to her. Once she finished packing her bags, she walked out to see Dean sitting at the edge of their bed.

He cracked his knuckles. She noticed the twins in their bed. He glanced at her before standing and moving to his side of the bed.

"Night", he said.

She didn't reply back. She laid down and brushed Luca's hair away from her face.

"I love you", she whispered in the dark.

"I love you too", he replied.

She sat up and placed her pillow sideways so Luca could think she was still there.

Walking to his side, she reached for his hand and stood him up. She placed his pillow sideways as well. Pulling him into their closet and closing the door. Locking it, she undressed and closed the space between them. He kissed her.

"Lexi", he whispered.

"Its why you're mad at me right? Why you're acting so weird. Or is there someone else? Is that why you've been spending so much time at the gym? Do you even go to the gym?", she asked.

"I'm not cheating on you, Lex. I'm not mad, I, I'm frustrated. I miss you, I'm exhausted. I don't know how you do this every day while trying to keep me sane. I'm whole lot to deal with, my moods change in the snap of my fingers. Yet, you still can balance us all.", he said.

He set his hands on his hips.

"Then suddenly you can't. You're back to work, so I get dropped. You can't drop the kids, I would never ask you to do that. I got voted off the island", he shrugged.

"No. I would never do that. If I made you feel that way, I'm sorry.", she said.

"Don't be, because I'm sure I made you feel that way at some point. You just never complained about it", he said.

He looked her over and smirked.

"You're still naked", he whispered.

"I thought you liked me that way", she smirked.

He laughed softly.

"Twins are asleep, just like everyone else in this house. We use to sneak off to the closet when we needed to. I'm sure some of our kids were made in said closets.", she laughed against his lips.

He smiled.

"Just a little bit longer, and I'm all yours again. Well, if the kids are sleeping or at school", she said.

He chuckled. Her hands pushed down his shorts.


	37. Chapter 37-Elimination Chamber

**Elimination Chamber-**

"Okay, just be careful. Watch those kicks of hers and remember there are no disqualification. Fans love those, anything goes in these matches", Dean said nervously.

She laughed as they walked down the hall to Gorilla.

"I know babe", she said.

He nodded.

"I'm just nervous for you. This is a big match, one of your biggest.", he said.

She kissed him as Charlotte walked in.

"Get a room you two", she replied.

Dean chuckled.

"Good luck out there ladies", he said, before leaving.

Charlotte pointed over her shoulder.

"He seems more nervous for you than you do", she said.

"Yeah, I've never done one of these matches before. He's just worried. I think he forgets that we rehearse these", she said.

Charlotte laughed and nodded. When deciding on how this match would go, Lexi pitched an idea that Amelia mapped out for her, one the bosses liked if she could get each party to agree to it.

Which she did. Lexi heard her music and made her way out. The fans cheered as she made her way to the ring. Getting near Dean's seat, she leaned over and kissed him before making her way to the ring.

* * *

He had rehearsed this match with her several times the night before. He wanted her to be able to take hits to her back and front. Roman and Seth sat beside him, they wanted to be here for this. They also assured him things would work out fine.

He watched as Charlotte hit his wife with a chair. Luca and Lola still didn't understand any of this, he made sure they had fallen asleep before the match. Not letting them take their usual naps. He set headphones over their ears so they wouldn't wake with the screaming.

Lexi hit Charlotte with a spear before she could hit her with the chair again. Right through a table.

"Get her mommy", Veronica yelled.

He set his hand on her head. Lexi was going for a Dirty Deeds, but Charlotte lifted her and did a spinebuster onto a chair. Lexi looked like she was in pain, which was the whole point of this. He was still worried, because she could still get injured.

Charlotte was going to pin her, but was stopped when the Bellas music hit. Brie and Nikki ran down to the ring and pulled Charlotte off Lexi. She stood and looked between them. Before she could go after either one, AJ Lee's music hit. She ran down and slid in. Standing between the Bellas.

She smirked and before Charlotte knew it, Lexi was hitting her with a chair.

"Its aunt Nikki and aunt Brie daddy", Chloe said excited.

He nodded. He didn't know about this, but then again that's how this had to go.

"Aunt AJ", Elijah said happily.

Lexi threw the chair out and Lexi walked around Charlotte. Grabbing a handful of her hair and lifting her head.

"You like that Charlotte", she yelled in her face before slapping her.

Nikki and Brie picked up Charlotte. Setting her up for a DDT.

"Double DDT", Amelia clapped happily.

Dean smiled. He watched his sisters in law lift Charlotte, positioning her for AJ to do the Black Widow. As she did, the crowd cheered. Lexi moved in front of Charlotte and superkicked her.

Lexi pinned her and the ref counted. The crowd shouted yes chants as the ref lifted Lexi's hand as the new Raw Women's Champion. Brie handed Lexi the title and she held it close. The twins and AJ lifting Lexi's hands.

She rolled out of the ring and to Dean. Jumping over the barrier, he caught her and lifted her. She kissed him.

"That's my girl", he said.

"Nope, this was all Amelia", she replied.

Dean placed her back over the barrier and she got back in the ring, lifting the twins and AJ's hands again.

"Man, she looks so happy", Roman said over the chants of the fans.

He nodded.

* * *

After the show, they all met her backstage. They had changed the plates on the belt and took pictures of her holding it, along with the twins and AJ.

She gave the belt to Amelia.

"One day", Lexi said.

"It looks good on you kid", Dean said, wrapping his arm around Lexi.

Ryder smiled.

"As soon as Sebastian gets here, we are getting you ready", Ryder said.

Amelia kissed him. She handed her belt back to her mom, setting the kids and sons in laws together for a picture.

* * *

As they arrived to the hotel, they stopped their mom and dad in the lobby.

"So, we did something for you guys", Gracie started.

Ryder, Wyatt, and Chris took the other kids to get their room keys.

"Ryder and I are taking Veronica and Elijah to stay in our room. He got a big suite and yes, he's more than okay with this", Amelia continued.

"Chris, Livi, and I are taking Camden and Chloe to our room", Cat said.

"And Wyatt and I have the twins. Luca and Lola love Wyatt, and besides we hardly get to see them as it is. We'll make sure they won't miss you", Gracie said.

"Yeah, I want my kids to miss me", Lexi said.

Gracie giggled.

"You know what I mean", she said.

"Anyway, we got you your own room. We know you two have missed each other and with all of us to worry about, you two stop focusing on yourselves. Take tonight and tomorrow morning for yourselves. We've got the kids till Raw.", Cat said.

"Are you sure?", Lexi asked.

"Positive mom. Go out and celebrate. Don't worry about us", Amelia said, hugging her and then her dad.

"Thank you girls", Lexi said, hugging Gracie and Cat next.

"Just please don't come back with more kids", Gracie said.

Dean laughed.

"I can't, your mom made me snip it, and her tubes are tied", he said.

"Dad", all three girls whined.

Lexi laughed at their facial expressions and Dean took her hand.

"Lets go to dinner babe", he said.

She nodded as they walked out. Inviting Roman, Riley, Brie, Bryan, Seth, and Nikki. It was fun to catch up without worrying about the kids.

* * *

Getting back to the hotel, Dean got the key that the girls left them and they went to their room. Finding it decorated with roses and the lighting was dimmed romantically. Someone knocked and Dean answered.

A guy rolled in a cart with chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of wine. Dean tipped the guy before he left. Lexi lifted the note left.

" _We love you. For all you've done for us, thank you."_

 _Love,_

 _Your kids!_

Lexi showed him and he smiled. He nodded and lifted the bottle.

"I'll get this open, you take the strawberries to bed and wait for me", he said, before kissing her.

She nodded and made her way into the room. A heart made out of rose petals on their bed. She undressed and made herself comfortable inside the covers. He walked back in shirtless, a small ring box in his hand.

He moved to her side and got down on one knee.

"My wife, every day I wake up beside you, I fall even more in love with you. No one in this world will know me the way that you do. The good, the bad, you accept it all. Till this very day and probably for the rest of my life, I will never understand why you stayed with me. I truly got lucky and thank Orton for fucking up", he said.

She laughed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You gave me nine beautiful babies, accepted my daughter as yours. So I ask that tonight, you accept this proposal for us to renew our vows. Whenever you want, wherever you want, I'll be there. Ready to say yes again", he said.

He opened it and it was her ring, he just added diamonds to it.

"One for each of our kids. You deserve all the diamonds in the world", he said, placing the ring on her finger.

"I thought I lost it", she cried as she kissed him.

She had called him last weekend after she arrived at the hotel asking if she left her ring in the bathroom. He had lied and said yes. She was only wearing the simple gold band. He took the ring while she was in the shower and went to get the diamonds added.

"I love you, and if at any point in time I made you feel like I don't, I'm sorry", she said, cupping his face.

He shook his head no.

"Never.", he replied.

He kissed her.

"And I love you too doll face", he continued.

"Did the girls know?", she asked.

He shook his head no.

"I was going to ask after Monday night. Roman and Riley agreed to watch the kids while we went out for dinner. I told them tonight that they didn't have too anymore", he said.

She kissed him again and he laid her back.

 _ **A/N: One more chapter!**_


	38. Chapter 38-Vows

**Two Years Later-**

Dean was looking at himself over in the mirror. He wanted Lexi to go big this time around, just his vow renewal that took longer to pick a date than he would have liked. It wasn't their fault, things just happened that they couldn't control.

Camden and Chloe had graduated High school. Camden got accepted into Wisconsin on a football scholarship and Chloe got into Florida State for soccer. He wasn't happy his kids had accepted them without thinking of how he would feel, but that was him being selfish, knowing he couldn't keep them forever.

The would be leaving the house in a month. He still had Veronica and Elijah, along with the twins. His grandkids, Olivia and Sebastian, who they watched for Amelia and Ryder as they worked.

It would keep his house from feeling empty when the twins left. Amelia was also winning the Raw Women's Championship for the second time next month. He was so proud of her. Three months after Sebastian was born, Amelia opted to follow in her sister and mom's footsteps. Going down to city hall and marrying Ryder as each of their parents watched.

They were both good with that. Amelia was never one for weddings. Gracie walked in with her six month old daughter, Isabella Moxley Preston.

"Dad, your tie", Gracie said, handing the baby girl over to her grandpa, which he happily took.

"Hi button", he said, kissing her cheek.

The baby giggled like crazy and Gracie smiled.

"There", she said.

Dean was happy with his three grandbabies, soon to be four, he was reminded as Cat walked in with her six month baby bump. In a matching bridesmaid dress with Gracie. It was a boy this time, Caden James Kirkland.

"Hi Isa, you look so cute in your flower girl dress", Cat gushed, as the baby smiled.

Luca and Lola would be pulling the wagon that held Sebastian, Olivia, and Isabella. Cat looked at Gracie as she rolled lint off of her dad's suit jacket.

"How's the move to L.A.?", she asked.

"Not so smooth, this morning sickness is killing me", she said.

"Wait, what?", Dean asked.

Gracie smiled.

"Mama didn't tell you? Daddy, I'm pregnant again. Three months", she said.

She slid her hand down her small bump. He kissed her forehead.

Last summer, Target had made a deal with Gracie to sell her clothing line at their store. She didn't have to do much anymore, but make the designs. Wyatt had also been released from the Eagles, but quickly being picked up by the Rams. He had other offers, but he wanted to be closer to home.

"Congratulations baby", he said to her.

"Okay dad, you ready?", Cat asked.

Dean exhaled and nodded.

"Never need to ask me that when it comes to my wife", he said.

The girls giggled. Gracie took her daughter back. Each of his kids dressed up as they made their way through the garden. It was a beautiful view overlooking the ocean. He waved to a few of his former coworkers and family. Charlotte, Bayley, Sasha, and Becky sitting behind AJ Lee, The Bellas, and Kaitlyn.

Bringing him back to WrestleMania, which was his wife's second to last match. She would lose the title to one of the women that moved up from NXT on Monday after WrestleMania.

During their rematch at Fastlane, Becky, Bayley, and Sasha came out to attack Lexi midmatch. Ending in disqualification and Lexi was still champ.

Out came the Bellas again, along with AJ Lee. Prompting Stephanie to come out and make the first official match for WrestleMania. The Four Horsewomen vs The Divas Era. The fans had named them that, which all four women were okay with.

The Divas Era had won the match, thanks to the assistance of Kaitlyn who was the surprise guest ref.

The music started playing, bringing Dean back to his vow renewal. He watched his wife walk out with the help of their son's Elijah and Camden. Gracie had designed a simple blush dress for her mom. Her hair was in a neat bun, glitter shining off her hair.

"Wow", he said.

She smiled.

"Still as beautiful, from the moment I saw you at NXT. You have not changed my heart", he said softly.

Their friends and family awed. She touched his cheek gently, giving him a loving look.

"So, you can say your vows", Roman said, Dean had asked him to marry them, since he was the major reason Dean even got to know Lexi.

"Jon, from the moment I met you, I knew you were different. I know everyone says that, but they don't know you, and those who do, know what I mean", she said.

Everyone laughed. He smiled.

"Neither of us thought we deserved to be loved or happy, but we couldn't have been more wrong. You brought back my smile, my laugh at a moment that I needed it the most. You asked for a chance and I gave it. I don't regret it for a second. You're my home, my protector, and my soulmate.", she said.

He squeezed her hand.

"And no matter how hard life hit us, you never gave up. Pushing me, to never give up too. I loved you for twenty five years, I can't wait to love you for twenty five more", she said.

He kissed the back of her hand. He cleared his throat.

"I'm not so good at these, so bare with me", Dean said to everyone.

They laughed softly.

"I never thought you would look at me twice, let alone once. So when you did, I didn't know how to react. I walked away. Fast forward to two years later, I wasn't going to make the same mistake again.", he said.

She smiled.

"I was so afraid to let you in, because I was afraid you would realize I was the wrong guy, because at some point I was. You changed me, you helped me see life differently. I knew in that second that no one would ever be able to put up with me and my mood swings like you. You were perfect and god knew I needed that. I told myself I would never love anyone as much as I loved you", he said.

She giggled. She looked at Gracie because she knew where he was going with this. Her eyes met his again.

"Then you gave me something even more special. A little girl, a beautiful little baby. I was so afraid, but you assured me that we would be okay. That I could do this, that loving that baby would make me a better man and she did, but you did it first. I am who I am today because of you.", he said.

Lexi wiped the tear that had slipped from his eyes.

"I didn't have a family and you gave me that. You trusted me, you believed in me, and pushed me. You taught our daughters what it means to be smart, funny, and strong women. I couldn't have picked a better tag team partner, lover, and friend. I told you twenty five years ago that I would love you till my last breath, and I can assure you, that still rings true to this day. I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you till my last breath.", he said.

She nodded. Roman smiled.

"I've known these two for a long time. I can say I've never met two people more destined for each other than them. My best friends, I continue to wish you both nothing but happiness and love. I am pleased to marry you both. Jon, you may kiss your bride", Roman said.

Dean closed the space between them and kissed her. Everyone cheered.

"I love you", he whispered against her lips.

"Love you more", she replied.


	39. Chapter 39-Thank You!

Its been a long journey for these two, but its FINALLY over. _My Chance_ was my first story ever, badly written but still you showed love and continued to follow them. Thank you! Lexi and Dean will forever be my favorites to write. Their one shots are still open, so they aren't completely going away.

Thank you so much for the Follows/Favorites.

 **Thank you for reviewing: ambrose-kohli-girl, Levesque-Rollins823, labinnacslove, Jayjaylove, Kalea Reigns,** Lisee, Tenyluv, Moxley Gal1, Charlotte, Guest (All)

 **Stories:**

 **Two Worlds Collide-Lynn & Hunter (Mon)**

 **Human-Roman & Millie (Weds)**

 **Origin-prequel to Human (Fris)**


End file.
